Garfield Logan and the Thievius Loganius
by Johnny Beast
Summary: Teen Titans and Sly Cooper mash up. The Teen Titans will be following the story line of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonius. The world's greatest thief, Garfield Logan, now has the information he needs to recover his family heirloom and avenge his parents. With the help of his two lifelong friends Richard and Victor, all while being chased by the foxy Inspector Raven Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**So, let me explain this story before it gets confusing. This story is a Sly Cooper and Teen Titans kind of mash up. NOT a crossover, the Titans characters and most likely other DC and maybe, if I have to, Marvel characters will be their equivalent to a Sly Cooper character. For example, Cyborg would be Murray because of their size and there intellect of automobiles. The downside to that though is that Murray, for someone who has never played the game, is not the smartest guy in The Cooper Gang and I know that Cyborg is a very smart person. Cyborg's brain would be perfect for Bentley but the problem for that though is that Bentley is one of the smallest characters in the Sly Cooper games but also one of the smartest. And there's no way in hell that Gizmo is going in Bentley's place so don't even think about that and I really want Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin to stay together during this first story because in the first Sly Cooper game 'The Thievius Raccoonus' it's just Sly, Bentley, and Murray and from time to time Carmelita (the cop chasing after Sly throughout all the games) would show up.**

 **Really to sum up that whole thing is if you have any advice for which DC or, if needed, Marvel characters for their Sly Cooper equivalent it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **One more thing, I'm going to try to follow the Sly Cooper storylines which includes missions, cutscenes, and dialog but also keeping up with my own thing and also having both Sly's and Beast Boy's origins kind of put together. So, again any kind of advice would be appreciated and I'll make sure to give you credit for it. Now, I know people are going to tell me that I'm just coping down the Sly Cooper story lines and I'm not gonna be a bitch about it I kinda am. But, hear me out. Teen Titans and Sly Cooper, two childhood passions put together? That is pure awesomeness. So, please let's just enjoy this story together and IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans or Sly Cooper and if I did there would be a season six and Sly 4 would have been made by Sucker Punch.**

 **Garfield Logan and the Thievius Loganius**

 **(Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus)**

The night was cool and the moon was full in Paris, France. But, it was also quiet save for the occasional kick on a trash can and a hiss from a stray cat and faint sound of police sirens in the distance. Garfield ran along the edge of a rooftop of an  
apartment building and then jumped when he reached the end. The feel of the wind on his face was indescribable and he would never get used to it. He landed on the edge another rooftop of a shorter building, he didn't even break his step and continued  
running.

He ran past a few steam vents the steam doing a good job to warm the cool skin on his face. He jumped again onto another building and still he was running. Running right into a chimney had he not destroyed it with a single swipe from his cane. He jumped  
again entering a short-lived free fall, his hat coming off his head as he fell but he quickly hooked it with his cane and brought it down with him. He landed on a pair of outstretched window sills and Garfield placed his hat firmly back on his head.

He immediately put his back and arms against the cold brick and took careful and also quick steps to the other end of the window sills. He turned his body around to get a good look at his destination. He saw it which consisted of yet another rooftop.  
He jumped again, this time flipping in the air and landed on a sign with ease. It bounced slightly and few sparks flying out but other than that it stayed up. Garfield almost immediately jumped off the sign and finally landed on his desired destination.  
He quickly pulled out his binocucom.

Garfield looked around his surroundings taking them all in. On one side of his binocucom a small screen opened up and showed Garfield's lifelong friend, a skinny young man with black spiked up hair and glasses, Richard Grayson.

"Gar! Come in! Garfield! Can you read me!?" Richard shouted on the tiny screen.

"No dude, I think you need to be a little bit louder than that."

"Sorry buddy, I'm just pretty nervous. You do realize we're breaking into police headquarters, do you?" Dicksarcastically asked his thief friend. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Don't be paranoid dude. I'm the one doing the hard work remember? You're safe with Vic and that file that Inspector Raven Roth's got needs to be with me." It was true, somehow some way that foxy Inspector managed to get the goods on the world's greatest  
thief and it was Garfield's job, as the world's greatest thief, to take whatever she had on him.

Even if that meant stealing it from her. Which wouldn't prove difficult.

Richardcut off Garfield's cockiness. "Well, don't worry about anything then. I'll be your eyes and ears out there if anything gets in the way of this operation I'll be the first to know. Now, it appears that the only way into the H.Q. is through  
an air vent, do you see it?" Robin said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Garfield zoomed in on the air vent. "I already got my eyes on it." Garfield grinned as the screen switched to his other lifelong friend and this one was quite the opposite from Richard. He was a large, muscular, dark skinned man who took up most of the  
screen. His name was Victor Stone.

"And don't forget who's your getaway driver is grass stain. All you got on your to-do list is to steal the loot and get back to my baby. Me and Dick can handle the rest." Victor stated rather boisterously.

Garfield had the perfect friends anybody can ask for. There was nothing his friends, his _family_ wouldn't do for him and him the same for them. Going on dangerous heists like this one was just a single example of how strong the friendship between  
these three men really is.

"Just keep that engine running Vic. I'll be down in no time." Garfield put his binocucom away and looked around again. The air vent was higher up on the roof and the wall separating him from the vent was too large for him to jump on and there was nothing  
for his cane to hook on to either. He looked to his right and saw a water tower and a ramp leading up it. Walking up the ramp, his boots brushed against something on it. Looking down, he discovered that they were coins.

' _How the hell did these get up here?'_ He thought as he picked one up and examined it. Well, they were coins so they must be worth something. Picking up the rest of the coins, he threw them into his backpack. He'll pick up more if he finds any.  
Getting back to his original objective, Garfield stepped across the edge of the water tower and ended up on the other side where a pair of TV antennas were waiting for him.

Those should be good enough to get him up. He jumped on to one and it tilted to the side, quickly he jumped onto the other and then onto the wall. Walking up to the vent he whacked it a few times with his cane and eventually broke it open. He laid on  
his stomach and squeezed his way in. crawling through the tight space of the small air vent proved easy since he's been training his whole life for these kind of situations. To any other person it would be impossible but to Garfield it was as easy  
as flipping a switch.

Crawling all the way to the end of the air vent, he found a latch to the vents. He flipped it open and dropped into an empty room with a single door. Too bad that single door had a gate going across it. Next to the door, seemed to the lock system for  
said door. Garfield put his hand to his ear and spoke, "Hey Dick, there's a door in the room I'm in but it's got some kind of security gate going across it." Garfield informed his brainy friend.

" _Is there a security lock device in the room as well?"_

"Yeah, there is it. I'm looking at it right now." Garfield walked up to the little device on the wall and examined it.

" _I was afraid this would happen but have no fear I got it covered. I'll hack into the police security mainframe and unlock the door for you. It shouldn't take me more than 5 minu-"_

"It's alright Rob I got it open." Garfield said as he opened the door and walked into the dark hallway. Leaving behind a now broken lock system.

" _What? How?"_ Dick question completely bewildered by his friend.

"I broke it." Garfield said simply.

Victor was able to see Richard face palm in the rear view mirror and laughed. "That's the best way to solve any problem. All you got to do is punch it." Victor continued laughing, proud of his thiefy friend.

"Alright, whatever. You're in now that's all that matters. Now, Inspector Raven Roth's office should be behind the purple door. Look for that." Dick informed.

The whole floor was dark and quiet. The only lights on were the ones above the doors, so it won't be too hard to find a purple door. He walked down the hall and took a left, still no sign of the purple door. Taking another left, he came into view of what  
he was seeking.

Ah, there it is. He jogged up to the door, his footsteps more silent than the night itself. He grabbed the door knob and pushed it, only to find out the door was locked. ' _Dammit!'_ Garfield cursed in his head. He tried again, this time pulling  
on the door and still resulted with nothing. It won't be a good idea to break the door down. Perhaps there was a way to go around it?

He looked to his right and saw a balcony next to him. Perfect. He opened the balcony doors and stepped out. He sneaked onto the window sills that lead to another balcony that was connected to Inspector Roth's office. The doors to her balcony were open  
probably to let in cool air for tomorrow but this time instead of air it was a thief going in.

Garfield stepped into the office and began rummaging through it, trying to find that damn file. Going through her drawers he found a few more coins. Surely, she wouldn't miss them. Having found only that but nothing else he moved onto her file cabinets.  
Her files were organized alphabetically, good, all he had to do was look in the G section. Only to find that it wasn't there. Shutting the file cabinet, he stood there confused. Where the hell did she have his file? Rich said that he was 100% sure  
that it was here. So, where is it? He looked around again and his eyes landed on a safe in the corner of the office. He smacked his forehead, annoyed that he forgot the number one rule of a thief.

Always be aware of your surroundings.

"Stupid. Hey, Rich I found the safe." Garfield berated himself as he stalked over to the large safe and got onto one knee in front of it.

" _Great job, Gar. That's where Inspector Raven Roth keeps all her important files. I still hacked into the police security mainframe and found the vault's combo. Trying putting in 9-3-7."_

Turning the dials until each number was of the vault's combination, he spinned the wheel. Garfield pulled the heavy door opened not even the least surprised that the combo was correct. Inside the vault revealed a file with a star on the bottom-right corner  
and a picture of Garfield himself paper clipped at the top. He grinned and put his hand to his ear. "I got it guys."

Victor's loud voice immediately filled his head. "Nice job getting the goods, grass stain. Now hurry up and get to the van. There's a fire escape that goes down to the parking lot. We'll be waiting for you there."

"I'm already on my way buddy." Garfield placed the file into his backpack and then pulled out one of his many calling cards. It was none other than nature's original thief, a simple drawing of the face of a raccoon with green coloring, and placed it inside  
the vault. A little present for the Inspector herself. He went out and stepped onto the fire escape-

"Halt!" Garfield looked up and saw his favorite fan. A woman wearing spandex pants and a blue, sleeveless, zipped up crop top. A short deep violet jacket, black gloves and combat boots. Along with a simple gold earring on one ear and a necklace with her  
badge attached to it. Her pale skin glowed in the moon light and her long dark hair almost seemed blue. In her hands was a very unique looking pistol. She jumped from her perch on a rooftop and onto a balcony. "You dimwitted thief! I've got you red-handed!"

Garfield didn't show it but he was actually drooling at the sight of her. Instead, he leaned on the tip of his cane and smiled at the killer beauty in front of him. "Ahh… Raven… I haven't seen you since I gave the slip back in Bombay." Garfield sighed  
contently. "Good times. Wouldn't you agree?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the handsome filth that stood before her. "No and that reminds me – you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners. Or perhaps I can do it myself once you're in cuffs."

"Aw, and I was going to give it to you as a little token of my – hey you know that new pistol of yours really brings out the violent in your eyes. It's very enticing." Garfield complimented as he moved his cane to rest on his shoulder, ready to run at  
any moment.

Raven began to feel the burn of her cheeks and that only fueled her irritation for Logan even more. "I'm flattered." She began sarcastically "This pistol packs a shocking punch. You can be my first victim from it. Might even snap you out of your criminal  
ways." Raven snapped at him.

"And give up on this perfect moment?" Garfield fired back at her with another smile.

"I have my own personal jail cell just for you. Enough time for that once you're in there." She was gonna wipe that damn smile off his face, even if she secretly enjoyed looking at it though she wouldn't admit it.

"Well, I'd love to stay and admire your blush." Raven pointed her pistol at him and Garfield quickly got ready to dodge her shot. "But, I only stopped by for a quick grab at this case file. I think it's time for me to hold on to it."

The nerve of that cocky wannabe raccoon, pointing out her blush _and_ stealing from her?! She fired her pistol at him the flash lit up the whole area around them. Garfield watched as the abnormal bullet came towards him, it looked like a miniature  
orange torpedo inside a ball of electricity with a trail of sparks flowing behind. He cartwheeled to the side and hooked his cane onto the railing, swinging down to the next platform. He watched as the ball of electricity obliterated the platform,  
Garfield had to shield his head from any falling debris. He looked up with wide eyes at Raven to find a pleasant smirk on her pretty yet tough face.

"Is that thing set on stun or kill?!" Garfield shouted at her. He was just a little ticked off that she almost just killed him.

"I don't know." Raven shrugged and pointed her pistol to him again. Her smirk showing no signs of leaving. "Stand still and we'll find out." She took another shot at him and even Garfield almost died he couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face.

He ran and jumped down the stairs, again the overpowered bullet taking out the platform. He ran down a hole on the last platform and fell into the parking lot. Raven managed to keep up with him. Jumping from her spot on the balcony and landed on the stone  
fence surrounding the police parking lot and continued firing at him. Logan wasn't the only one with agility.

A maze of squad cars separated Garfield from his escape. Flipping over the police cars, Garfield could hear the shots being fired by Raven. He saw another heading straight for him, he summersaulted forward and heard the whistle of the shot fly over his  
head and striking it the squad car, destroying it. He continued running and hopping over the vehicles, one after the other Raven would hit and destroy another car as her target continued to evade her shots.

The doors to the van had swung open as soon Garfield got halfway through the lot and he dove into his getaway, the doors now firmly shut and the van already speeding away.

"You can't escape from me Logan!" Raven shouted into the night. "Dammit!"

Garfield sat at the back of the van with his back against the doors and cane laying by his side, panting. "Oh my god bruh, that shit was crazy. Did you guys see that thing she was shooting at me with?" Garfield looked up at his friends, Richard was on  
his laptop and Victor, as always, was behind the wheel.

"According to the police mainframe, it's a SA LEP Shock Pistol. Says here that there INTERPOL-issued, I don't know about you guys but I haven't seen any cops using it other than Inspector Roth." Dick pushed his glasses back up and began typing on his  
laptop again.

"She almost turned you into one of my crispy bacon strips!" Victor laughed, the van swerving slightly from his unfocused driving. It didn't matter though, Gar and Dick were used to it by now.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't." Being the vegetarian he was, Garfield didn't want to even think about a bacon strip let alone being a crispy one.

"Hey, but the job got done right?" Victor questioned.

"That's right it did! And it's all thanks to my two best friends in the world." He threw himself toward Richard and began to wrestle with him. "If it wasn't for Dicky the Techy we would have never found the file." He let him go and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, it wasn't anything special Gar." Dick rearranged his glasses and let out a small smile, unable to keep the pride that swelled in chest at bay.

Quickly grabbing his cane, Gar hopped over the seat and was now sitting in his spot on the passenger seat, grinning at Victor. "And of course this whole job would have been a bust if we didn't have the perfect getaway driver."

"Awe yeah! You can always count on The Cyborg!"

Richard closed his laptop and moved over to lean on the cushion. "So, Gar you got the file. Let's see it!" Dick pronounced.

"Yeah man, I wanna see what all the trouble was for." Victor agreed with Richard whole heartedly.

Garfield slid his backpack off and opened it, pulling out the case file. "Well, guys this it. This is where the real mission starts." He reached, about to open it-

"Guys, were back at the hideout." Victor said as he turned off the car and stepped outside.

"Come on Gar, we'll read it inside." Dick grabbed his laptop and went out through the back of the van.

Opening his door, Gar was the last to get out of the van. He hooked his cane onto his backpack's strap and rested it on his shoulder, making his way over the lonely train cart. Throwing open the door, he walked in. There wasn't much to his home. To his  
right was a large desk with a computer on it, that's where Dick usually was and he just so happened to be there now.

On the other end of the cart was a small kitchen area. A simple stove and fridge along with a few cupboards is what made it up. Victor was standing by the stove and seemed to be making himself a snack. Maybe he was going to have bacon strips. Not only  
was Vic the designated driver but he was also the gang's cook.

Garfield yawned and stretched his arms, the labors of the day were now getting to him. "Well, a day of breaking and entering, falling fire escapes, exploding cop cars, and to top it off being shot at with electricity, really tires a guy out, you know?"  
Gar asked his friends.

"It has been a rather hectic day if I do say so myself." Richard said with his eyes glued to the screen and his fingers not seizing at all. "You deserve the rest. I'll study the document and figure out what are next plan is."

"Dick, don't stay up longer than you need to." Garfield sounded like a mother telling her child not to watch too much TV before bed. But, in this case it was a genius and his computer.

"I'll only look at the important stuff, don't worry. My brain will need its rest also."

"Go on to bed Gar. I'll make sure he goes to bed." Vic said while eating his now finished bacon strips.

"Alright Vic, thanks." Garfield walked over to a latch on the floor and threw it open. "And Vic" Victor looked over to Garfield. "not too much TV before bed."

Before Victor could reply back, Dick cut in. "Oh don't worry, Gar. I got that one covered." Dick grinned at Victor as he stuck he tongue out at Dick.

Garfield chuckled at the sight of his friends and began to climb down the ladder. "Goodnight gang."

"Goodnight." They both said.

Garfield yawned again and took his hat off, setting it down on his night table along with cane and gloves. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his shirt, falling onto the cool bed. He smiled content with the night he's had.

 **Garfield's POV**

Once again, my gang and I had given Inspector Raven Roth the slip. I was surprised to see how well she took it. Finally, the secret police file I've been searching for all these years. With it, I can avenge my family and regain possession of my family's  
most prized possession. It all started when I was just a kid, bouncing on my father's knee. You see I come from a long line of master thieves, who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book.

The Thievius Loganius.

Anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky. That's why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor no challenge no fun in stealing from ordinary people. You rip off a master criminal and you know you're a master thief.

Well, on the night I was supposed to inherit the book. Five visitors came unannounced to our door. My father fought to protect us but the gang of villains known as The Fiendish Five overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found it, the Thievius  
Loganius. Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands. They tore the book into five pieces and split it up, each villain disappearing into the farthest corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes.

Broke and alone, I was dumped into the town orphanage. There I met two guys, who became my lifelong buddies and trusted crew. Richard Grayson, techno genius and strategist supreme and Victor Stone, part time driver and full time burden. Together, we pledged  
to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge my father, and steal back the Thievius Loganius. I knew I was about to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission, I will need to become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my  
family name to bite the dust.

 **I'll explain the 'Loganius' thing in the next chapter, but so far I think it went well for the first chapter.**

 **5:25 AM**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, now let me explain the 'Loganius'. I really don't like using it but it makes sense since it has the name Logan in it. My own knowledge of the Thievius Raccoonius wasn't enough and I had to do more research on it. The research told me that Sly's ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper I was the one who began writing it and since he was a raccoon he named it after himself, hence the raccoon part of the name. But, in this case since its humans and not animals the book would be named after themselves in a different way. So, I put it to 'Loganius' since that's his famiy name.**

 **I don't own the Teen Titans or Sly Cooper.**

 **(Same night)**

Raven stomped into her apartment. To say that she was upset would be a total understatement. She was livid and even that wasn't enough. She angrily removed her jacket from her person and threw it to the floor. "I need a drink." Raven marched into her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine along with a glass. She spilled some as she poured it. Her hands were shaking with anger.

She hated that damn thief.

She chugged the whole glass down and walked to her couch with the bottle in hand, she sat down and sighed. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to ease away her headache. Why does this always happen? She's gets so close to him, ready to cuff him. Only for that slimy thief to slip through her fingers, time after time. He just couldn't give her a break. She poured herself another glass and chugged that one down as well.

And to top it off, he stole from her! _Her!_ Inspector Raven Arella Roth, the toughest cop INTERPOL had to offer. If she ever had to give him credit it would be the sheer nerve he has to steal from her. The next time they meet, no more games. Even if she secretly enjoyed them, though she would never admit that. She went to pour herself another glass but unfortunately breathed in a whiff of her underarm in doing so.

She needed a shower more than she needed a drink.

Raven sighed as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, removing an article of clothing with each step she took. She stripped away the rest of her outfit and turned on her shower, waiting for the water to get hot. Once it did, she stepped in it and visibly relaxed the water doing wonders on her skin. She grabbed her sponge and began to lather herself with it, her mind replaying the events of the night again.

She was trying a new routine of patrolling on the rooftops. Which provided distinct advantages, she was able to see everything going on around her and nothing can see her. Another was that she was able to get across distances much faster than on the ground, she was catching bad guys twice as fast as her normal rate. It's true what they say, a rooftop really is a thief's best friend. It's probably how Logan got into H.Q.

But, why would he steal his own case file? Garfield Logan didn't care if people knew he was thief, he declared himself the world's greatest thief for fuck's sake. But, what was so important that he needed that file? What was in it, that he just had to steal it? From her of all people.

When Raven first got the file she was told to immediately put it in her safe, don't read it, don't do anything with it just put it in the safe. When she questioned why she was told that they needed her at H.Q. and not chasing around the world to a location that Garfield Logan might not even be. They also said that it needed to stay inside the safe at all times. It was a file on the supposed "world's greatest thief" and if Garfield Logan ever discovered the file, there's no doubt that he would steal it. And this night just proved that statement, good thing she went against her better judgment and printed a copy of the file before locking it away.

Wait a second.

Raven stopped washing her hair and her eyes widened in realization. The file. She made a copy of it and brought it home with her. Quickly washing the soap away and turning off the water she ran out the bathroom, throwing her robe on. Running into her home office, she began ransacking the room for it. She looked in her file cabinets but found nothing, she rummaged through her desk and not finding the specific file she needed.

"Where did I put that fucking file?!" Raven cursed out, opting to just flip over anything she could lift. She moved on to the small couch and looked under the cushions, still nothing. "Ugh! Where is it!" Raven unzipped the cushion and began to empty it of its contents. Stuffing her hand in again, she felt the cover of a folder.

Ah, there it is.

Pulling the file out, Raven was greeted by Garfield's smiling face and felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shaking her head, Raven placed the file on her desk and opened it. Finally, she had the upper hand against Logan. Grinning, she began to read it.

 _Name: Mark Logan, Garfield_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Birth: 1984, day unknown, month unknown_

 _Age: Presumed to be 18 years old_

 _Hair color: Blonde_

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Skin color: Light tan_

 _Alliances: Victor Stone, professional driver and Richard John Grayson, professional hacker_

 _Occupation: Professional thief_

 _Based in: Paris_

 _Status: At large_

 _Bio: Garfield spent the first few years of his life in Africa, is to be believed that his mother was working on animal DNA to create medicines with the same animal immunities for humans. What the occupation of his father was is still unknown today. After moving back to the Paris, Garfield's parents purchased a farm and continued to live his life there. At the age of 8, a gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated his home. Garfield's father fought to protect his family but was overpowered by the criminals, Garfield watched as his parents were brutally-_

Raven's smile began to dissipate as she reread those two lines.

 _At the age of 8, a gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated his home. Garfield's father fought to protect his family but was overpowered by the criminals, Garfield watched as his parents were brutally murdered in front of him. It is still unknown as to why they attacked and let Garfield live. The gang of criminals ransacked the house, though it is unknown as to what they were seeking it is believed that they found whatever it was they were after. After the death of his parents, Garfield was bounced around foster homes until he was finally put into the care of the Happy Camper Orphanage where he met Victor and Richard, and the three grew into adulthood together._

Raven dropped the paper onto the desk, her hand over her mouth unable to get over the shock of her discovery and a single tear rolling down her cheek. Is that why he turned to a life of crime, because he couldn't get over the death of his parents? Maybe that's why he chose thievery, since he couldn't get proper education in an orphanage. But, how did he become the shining example of a thief? Where did he learn to become so agile and wear did he get that damn cane from? Surely, he couldn't have done it all by himself and it would have taken years to perfect, he would have needed some kind of help to learn. Perhaps, she could ask him in his cell.

Of course, she sympathized for him but he was still a wanted criminal and deserved to be put behind bars. Maybe she could get him and his friends into a good prison. She flipped the paper over and discovered documents of each of the Fiendish Five members. Along with the last known sighting of each member. "Hmm." Raven smirked as she read over the files, a plan forming in her head.

 **(The gang's hideout, the next day)**

Garfield awoke the next day with a yawn and a stretch. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, looking around the room he searched for his friends. Richard's bed was made so that meant one of two things. One being that he made his bed after getting up like he usually did and two was that he didn't go to bed last night at all, Garfield hoped that it was the former. Victor wasn't in the room either, which Garfield guessed he was asleep in front of the TV upstairs.

Throwing on a fresh shirt, he climbed up the ladder and onto the main floor of his hideout. Garfield guessed right, both his friends were asleep in the places he saw them last night. Dick's head was laying on the keyboard of his computer while Victor was asleep on the couch in front of the still running TV just as he predicted. His friends would never change and he wouldn't want them change either. Another thing he noticed was that there were now five maps taped on the walls of the train cart, each one with an X on a specific location.

Garfield shook Richard's head and successfully woke him up. With a grunt, Dick lifted his head up he had indents of the keys on his face and arms and his glasses were smudged and crooked. His eyes were assaulted by the bright light of his computer screen and pushed the chair away from his desk. "Someone didn't go to bed like how he said he would." Richard looked up and saw Garfield sipping a cup of orange juice.

He yawned and stretched his arms, fixing and cleaning his glasses. "Sorry Gar, I had to do more research than I presumed." Garfield brought a cup of OJ to Dick and looked at the computer screen.

"So, what do you got then?" He leaned on the desk to get a better look,

Richard took a sip of his orange juice. "I was only able to get enough information on one of the Fiendish Five members. I was too tired to do the rest of them." Dick brought up the info on his computer.

"It doesn't matter buddy, you got us started on of them. That's all that counts." Garfield reassured him.

"Much obliged. Now, the first member I studied is Sir Mikron O' Jeneous AKA Gizmo. When he was a young man he became bored with his life and on a spring of impulse he practiced piracy and enjoyed it." Richard read off the screen.

"Wait a minute, he became a criminal because he was _bored?_ " Garfield questioned, completely thrown off track.

"Precisely, somehow he's causing ships to crash just so he can loot any treasure he finds." Dick began to read again. "Due to his genius intellect and extraordinary inventory skills, he was recruited into the Fiendish Five as chief machinist. It says here the last reported sighting of Gizmo was off the coast of the Isle O' Wrath in the center of the Welsh Triangle."

Garfield nodded his head as he soaked in the new information. "So, when do we head out?" Garfield asked as he continued to look at the screen. Dick looked up at him, confusion plain on his face.

"We need to think this through first, Gar. We just got this information, we need to know the environment, its surroundings, how dangerous it can be. We need a plan before we head out." Richard tried to explain to Garfield. They couldn't just run out head first into a place they didn't know anything about and fight some guy they barely had anything on. That's just complete idiocy.

"I know, Rich but this is one of the guys that murdered my family and not only that he was the one who found the Thievius Loganius. Please, understand that I want to get these guys, I _need_ to get these guys." Garfield tried to explain to Dick, that this was a man who murdered and stole for no reason and got away with it. Garfield needed to get out there and stop this mad man and his gang of criminals and to reclaim what was rightfully his.

"I do understand you, Gar. Me, you, and Vic want these guys in jail. We all want the same thing, we want you to have what was taken from you and we all want to put these madmen away. But, we need to patient about this, Garfield." Dick, now standing, tried to reason with Garfield.

"We've been patient for 10 years, Rich." Garfield's voice became solemn and he stared down at the floor. "For 10 years I trained, for 10 years I planned, and for 10 years I looked for these guys. And now we have the information to find them."

Richard placed his hand on Garfield's shoulder to try and comfort him. "And for 10 years me and Vic have been with you every step of the way. We trained with you, we planned with you, and we looked for them. We helped each other up when one of us fell and now that we know where they are, we _will_ get them Gar, I promise.

Garfield nodded softly and tense shoulders relaxed. "I know Dick. I just want them gone."

"All three of use do."

Garfield breathed in and out, and made his way to the refrigerator, refilling his cup with orange juice. "Still though," he took a sip and asked his question after swallowing, "when do we head out?"

"We'll head out tonight." Richard shut off his computer and stood up, yawning and stretching for a second time. "If I did my math right, and I always do my math right than it's an 8 hour drive, so we should all get some extra rest."

"Looks like Vic is way ahead of us." Garfield said as he referred to the large man still asleep on the couch and continued to snore loudly.

 **(Police HQ, later that day)**

Raven was on her way to Chief Inspector Steven Dayton's office with the copy of Logan's file in hand. She was mentally preparing herself from the berating she was going to receive from Dayton. Not only was he going to believe that she was directly responsible for Garfield stealing the file but also going against direct orders and printing the file. But, if she could convince him that printing the file gave them a major advantage over Garfield Logan than a chance that she would keep her job. She stopped in front of Dayton's office, Raven took in a deep breath and raked her knuckles on the door.

"Come in!" Chief Dayton's loud voice rang through the walls of his office as if there weren't any. Taking in another breath, Raven opened the door and stepped the bright office. Chief Dayton was seated at his desk, his brow furrowed and a cigar placed firmly in his mouth, he appeared to be writing something. Looking up, a vein immediately began to throb on the side of his head. "Inspector Roth, you should be the last person who needs to see me! How dare you walk into my office after the careless stunt you pulled last night! You cost INTERPOL thousands of dollars in damage and to top it off the file that _you_ were supposed to protect was stolen by the very person the file is on! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T FIRE YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" Dayton finished his ranting and was now breathing deeply, the vein on his forehead still plainly visible.

Though Raven didn't show it, she was internally cringing and wincing with each word he said. But, that was Chief Dayton for you, he expected the highest standards from all his officers and didn't listen to any excuse. Sucking in a breath and straightening her back, Raven held her head high and her eyes directly on Dayton's as she stepped up to his desk and threw the printed copy on his it. "Is that good enough for you, sir?"

Steve fell back in his chair, which he stood from when he began his rant, completely surprised that the stolen file on Garfield Logan was now sitting in front of him. "Where did you get this?" He asked as he opened the file, he didn't read the file as his superiors told him not to but he did count the papers inside and knew that this was the same exact copy of the file. His cigar somehow stayed in his mouth even if it was open due to shock.

"I printed a copy of it before locking the original file in my safe. I knew that Logan would be able to track down his file and so I made another just in case." Raven felt pride consume her for thinking ahead of time but she didn't show it. She needed to be professional to convince Chief Dayton of… _anything_ really.

"And you also disobeyed a direct order." Chief Dayton shook his head in disappointment and put down the file.

' _Does he try to find reasons to be mad me?'_ Raven thought. "Chief please just listen to me for second. I know I disobeyed orders and I know that I destroyed most of our squad cars. But, we have the file that Garfield Logan stole and we can use to find him!" Chief Dayton leaned forward on his desk with a cocked eyebrow, a clear sign that he was listening. "Chief, I don't know if you read the file-"

"I didn't."

"- but I did and in my defense I read the copy and that was last night." Raven shuffled the papers of the file so each member of the Fiendish Five was shown. "This is a gang of criminals that is known as the Fiendish Five and each one has a role in the murder of Garfield Logan's parents."

"So, these five people murdered Logan's parents?" Chief Dayton questioned Raven.

"When he was 8 years old, it says so right in his bio, sir and each document comes with the last known location of the suspect. I believe that Garfield Logan will go after these people the very people who killed his family, otherwise why would he steal the file? He doesn't hide the fact that he's a thief, in fact he's proud of it." Raven finished her reasoning of having a copy of the file, hopefully her plan would be enough to convince Chief Dayton.

Chief Dayton nodded as he mulled over Raven's words. It made sense, all that she said. He was reading Garfield's bio as she was speaking and he examined each document of the Fiendish Five members and each one did have a possible location. And if it was true that Garfield Logan would be going after these people than it was a double win, INTERPOL would finally bag Garfield Logan and a bonus criminal charged with First Degree Murder. There was only one problem though.

"How would we know which one he's going after first and the ones after that?" Chief Dayton questioned her a second time.

She didn't think about that.

Quick! She had to make up something off the spot before Chief Dayton dismissed her idea! She didn't prepare for _that_ questioned. Quickly, she thought of something.

"Well, "her voice wavered slightly "perhaps he would go in the order the file was in." Raven reshuffled the papers until they were back in their original order. "The first he would most likely seek out is Sir Mikron O' Jeneous AKA Gizmo located off the coast of the Isle O' Wrath in the center of the Welsh Triangle."

Chief Dayton stood from his chair and Raven was sure he was gonna blow up in her face a second time. If he had not grabbed her hand and began to shake with a grin on his face. "Then it's a chance we'll have to take. That is some damn fine police work Inspector, get your things ready because were heading out tomorrow." Chief Dayton proudly stated.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Raven questioned, of course she was thrilled and relieved that they were going after Logan and that she managed to convince Chief Dayton go with her idea _and_ that she still had her job. But, still, why tomorrow?

"If we're going after Logan and his little gang of mischiefs than we got to let 'em think that we don't know where he's heading. A slight head start wouldn't do us bad." Chief Dayton explained.

"I suppose that makes sense." Raven agreed. Chief Dayton sat back down and went over the files again. Raven took it as her time to finally get out of there and headed to door, opening it and about to step out.

"Inspector Roth!" Raven turned back around assuming Chief Dayton found another reason to yell at her. "I'm putting you in charge of this investigation. Dismissed!" Raven closed the door and stood there, shocked that Chief had put her in charge of catching Logan. Her shocked was replaced with pride and this time she showed it with the form a smirk on her face.

So she was put in charge of catching that dirty thief, her smirk went to a grin, this was going to be fun.

 **(The gang, that night)**

"Dick!" Garfield called out from the basement of their hideout. He was currently getting ready for the 8 hour drive they were going to endure. He opted to wear just normal clothing instead, wanting to keep his "uniform" clean for the job. "We got everything?! Map?"

"Check!" Dick replied back from upstairs.

"Money?"

"Check!"

"Gas?"

"Check!"

"Food?" A sort of muffled "check!" was called out by Victor.

"Fatass." Garfield chuckled as he began up the ladder. "So, were all ready? Plan planned out?"

"Check." Richard said as he shut off his laptop and stood up.

"The van loaded up and ready to go?"

"Check." Victor shut off the TV and also stood up.

"Well gang." Garfield smiled. "Let's get out of here." He threw open the door and stepped outside, heading over to the gang's signature van with Dick and Vic right behind. They all got into their usual seats: Garfield in the passage seat, Dick in the back with all his gadgets, and of course Victor behind the wheel.

"Victor, I hope you got enough sleep. It's an 8 hour drive." Dick informed his friend.

"The Cyborg is good to go." Victor said as he started the car and began the 8 hour journey to the Isle O' Wrath.

"Well, guys this is it. The decade of training and strategizing will finally pay off. And with that I decide to do a recap on our first target." Garfield held up the document of Mikron O' Jeneous the Gizmo.

"Yeah, who is the lucky guy anyway? I didn't get to see." Victor said as he stopped at a red light. He was asleep all day and didn't get the chance to see who it was, he was only told the location.

"This trip will gives us enough time to study up on our first target Sir Mikron O' Jeneous the Gizmo. As a young man, this hot tempered dwarf grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, he tried his hand on a bit of piracy and found it to his liking. Mikron, who quickly became addicted to crime was brought into the Fiendish Five as chief machinist, where his evil tinkering genius rose to new heights. The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the coast of the soggy of the Isle O' Wrath. A small island comfortably situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh Triangle."

" _The Welsh Triangle?!"_ Victor hit the brakes and stopped in the middle of the street. Richard was thrown into the front seat and Garfield almost smashed his face on the dashboard. "You didn't tell me we were going to the _Welsh Triangle!_ " Victor yelled as he looked at Garfield with horror filled eyes.

Garfield looked at his friend and smiled.

 **7:27 AM**


	3. Operation: Cookie Connection

**So, I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I would like to publicly thank WATERFIRE98 for helping me with Fiendish Five characters and the idea for this chapter that you are going to see today. Also, I try to work on this story every chance I get because I hate making people wait, so that's a win for you guys. That and my Xbox broke.**

 **I don't the Teen Titans or Sly Cooper.**

"The damn Welsh Triangle." Victor mumbled as he focused on the road and not on his friends. It's already been a half hour after they left the hideout and it took Dick and Gar more than a few words to convince their driver, though that didn't mean he had to like where they were going.

"Vic, please bro will you calm down?" Gar said, trying to ease the big man's nerves. "You and Dick won't even be out in the field, that's my job. You'll be safe here in the van, no problem."

"I still have to drive there and there's gonna be dirt and mud all over my baby and then I have to clean her. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to get dirt out of the groves of the tires?"

"Once this job is complete, we'll help you with cleaning the van, Vic." Richard said as he sat in his miniature hammock with a pad and pencil, perched up at the corner of the van.

"Exactly. Don't worry dude, this is our first job, nothing will go wrong with it." Garfield stated, he was more than confident that ' _Operation: Tide of Terror'_ as Dick put it, would go with complete success. Richard had it planned out, it would be morning when they got to Wales. So, that gave them exactly 12 hours to eat, clean themselves up, and rest a little more, Garfield especially since he was going to be in the field. They had all night and only _one_ night to finish the mission.

"Maybe you forgot about Operation: Cookie Connection?" Dick asked from his hammock.

Garfield looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "I would _never_ forget Operation: Cookie Connection. Did you Vic?" Gar asked now looking at Victor.

" _Never."_ Victor repeated Garfield's words since that was the best way to put it.

"Mother Maeyi was a total bitch." Garfield declared as he and his friends began laughing, remembering their most joyous time at Happy Camper Orphanage.

Operation: Cookie Connection was the Logan Gang's very first 'heist' which involved the justifiable theft of Mother Maeyi's cookie jar that she had been stealing from the other orphans including Garfield, Dick, and Victor. It was that night the three of them knew that they would be the best of friends and the Logan Gang was born.

 **(1992, Happy Camper Orphanage)**

Garfield sat in the front seat on the empty bus, his only other company was the driver. He was currently looking out the window and watched as the buildings and apartments and anything that was outside fly by. His father's- _his_ cane was laying across his lap and his father's old hat was on his head that fell yet again over his eyes. Pushing his hat up, he continued to watch through the window. His red backpack was lying next to him with only a few of his clothes stored inside.

What was the orphanage going to be like? Garfield hoped it wasn't like the movies where the adults were super mean to the kids. Hopefully he can make some friends early on and he'll try his best to not have any enemies. Would he being sharing a room with other kids? How many others would be there? Did the same thing happened to all of them? Garfield didn't know, all he knew was that his parents were gone and he was all alone.

Garfield unzipped the second pocket of his backpack and carefully pulled out a piece of paper. It had clear signs of age to it, it was slightly wrinkled with a few tears here and there and a couple of foxing stains. It was the same style on the back. The paper seemed to be in the style of an instruction manual with a few paragraphs of text and drawings. The pictures showed a simple drawing of a muscular man sneaking on the edge of a wall.

" _In order to successfully use this technique, you must have your back to the wall. When you are stepping along the edge your steps must be wide. Keep your feet facing forward and not side-to-side or you will trip on your own toes. If you stop while on the edge, you must keep your legs close together so you are not spotted by your enemies."_

 _Släi MacLogan, 1438, Scotland._

This was the only page of the Thievius Loganius Garfield managed to salvage.

He looked at the picture of his ancestor, Släi MacLogan of Scotland, the strongest member of the Logan Clan, it also said that he was able to break any lock with a single blow from his large stone cane. Garfield wondered how such a large man was able to create a sneak move that involved pure stealth but that didn't matter because of right now Släi MacLogan was Garfield's favorite ancestor.

"Little boy!" Garfield looked up and saw the bus driver staring at him through his sunglasses. "We're here." Garfield looked out the window saw it. His new home for the next 10 years.

It looked like a two three-story houses merged together with a tall attic sitting at the top. They were a couple miles outside the city so the terrain was open to endless green grass and miniature hills, which the orphanage was sitting happily on top of one. There was also a nearby playground. Garfield carefully but quickly placed the one page back inside his backpack and stood up from his sit. Butterflies were fluttering all over the inside of his stomach, his little heart was beating faster.

He stepped off the bus and onto the gravel road leading to the orphanage. There was a sign a few feet away from him that read: " _Happy Camper Orphanage"_ with a large happy face at the top of the sign. "Hey." Garfield turned back around and looked at the bus driver again. "Good Luck out there." Garfield didn't know if the driver was talking about living at the orphanage or if meant living the rest of his life without the help of his parents. So, instead of thanking him for the luck, he said.

"Thank you for the ride, mister."

The driver nodded and closed the bus doors and began to turn around and drove back to the city. Garfield watched the bus drive away and turned back to the orphanage and proceeded to walk to his new home. He dragged the end of his cane as he walked, creating a line in the gravel path.

Mother Maeyi was in her office, filling out the information for the new nuisance that will staying with her for now on. His story was exactly like any other orphan's, parents dead for whatever reason. So, now the government expected her to give proper care to the newcomer, well that's exactly what she was going to do. She still got paid no matter what she did with the little brats. She got up to stretch, she had been sitting all day. She walked up to her bookshelf, on top of it was a large jar that she grabbed. Taking the top off and was about to stick her hand inside.

"Mother Maeyi! The newcomer is here!"

Sighing loudly, she returned the jar to its original spot and stepped out her office. All the other children were gathering up behind the window, peeking their little eyes over the sill and watching the newcomer get closer the orphanage. Mother Maeyi opened the front door and did not hesitate to show her annoyance. "So, you're the newcomer. My name is Mother Maeyi and you will only address me as Mother Maeyi, are we clear?" The little boy only nodded and she looked him up and down. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you come in?"

Garfield walked in and felt his face heat up, all eyes were on him. The house seemed cleaned but also messy at the same time as if it wasn't properly cleaned almost as if children were the ones that did the cleaning.

"You and you!" Mother Maeyi pointed to two other boys. One had thick glasses and with a white collar shirt and tie and suspenders holding up his shorts, he was also skinny with black hair that was combed to the side and was about the same height as Garfield. The other boy was larger than both of them, he had dark skin with short hair and a grey sleeveless shirt with shorts. He also had a bandana with a flame design tied around his head. "Show him around! The rest of you get back to what you were doing!" The children began to disappear around the house and all that was left were the three boys. The large boy was the first to step forward.

"Hello, new friend!" Garfield was pulled into a hug, he could feel his lungs being compressed. "My name is Victor!"

"Nice…to meet you…" Garfield gurgled out.

"Victor!" Garfield guessed that was the smaller boy. "Remember how strong you are!" Garfield felt the arms of Victor leave his body and gasped over dramatically for air, with his hand on his chest.

"Sorry." Victor said but still had a huge smile on his face. The smaller boy walked up to Garfield and extended his hand to him. Which he took.

"Richard John Grayson." He said with a smile.

"Garfield Mark Logan." He said with an equal smile.

"You'll have to excuse Victor, he's unaware of his own strength." Richard tried to reassure his new friend.

Garfield looked over at Victor, both still had smiles. "You sure are strong." Victor began flex his muscles doing multiple poses, Garfield and Richard started laughing. This place might not be as bad as Garfield thought.

"So, where do I stay?" Garfield finally asked the question he'd been dreading. Hopefully, he would be sharing a room with Richard and Victor.

"Follow us Gar." Victor gestured as he and Richard began to walk down the hall. He followed right behind them, still dragging the end of his father's- _his_ cane. It's going to take some time for him to get used to saying that. He could hear the other kids playing, some were still inside the house running around. The rest, he assumed, were outside playing in the vast openness around the orphanage. The room Garfield was led to was pretty spacey to his standards, there were papers on the floor some with drawings, some with writing, and some with both. Along the papers were crayons, some were broken and some were not, others seemed to have teeth marks on them. There was also a large window with curtains covering it, though it did nothing stop the sun from shining through. But, there were only a single bunkbed in the room. "We're gonna need an extra bed." Victor declared.

"It's only you two in this room?" Gar asked Vic and Rich, they both nodded. "Why?"

"The other kids don't like me cause I'm bigger than them."

"They don't like me because my knowledge is superior to theirs. They most likely won't like you now because you're our friend."

"That doesn't matter to me. So, let's go and ask Mother Maeyi for an extra bed!" Garfield said. Victor and Richard both looked at each other and then back at Garfield, both of them began to laugh hysterically. Victor was on the floor, pounding on it and Richard was leaning on Victor's body with his hands on his stomach. Garfield watched them with pure confusion, he had no idea what was so funny. "What?" He asked again, which caused them to laugh even more.

Once the laughter died down and Victor and Richard regained their breath, they both began to explain the monster behind Mother Maeyi. "She's a witch in disguise." Said Richard. "She's always mean to us." Said Victor. "She acts nice when visitors are over." Added Richard. "I heard that she really has 3 eyes and green skin! And that she bakes us in giant pies!" Finished Victor. Both Garfield and Richard were staring at him with bewilderment. "She also takes our cookies." Victor looked as if he were going to cry at that one.

"Wait, wait, wait." Garfield halted his friends. "She takes your cookies away from you? Why?"

"Because, she's fat!" That earned a chuckle from Richard.

"Where does she keep them?" Garfield questioned again.

"In her office, on top of her bookshelf, inside a cookie jar. None of us can reach it." Richard explained the details.

"Hmm." Garfield smirked and rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking about, Garfield?" Victor asked, he was getting a strange feeling about his and Richard's new friend,

"Oh nothing." Garfield waved the topic away with his hand. "Let's go get my bed, boys."

After a grueling hour of pushing, pulling, and exaggerated complainants. The three friends finally got the extra mattress from the basement to their room for Garfield. "Now, all I need is a pillow and a blanket. Where do we go for that?"

"I know! Follow me!" Victor shouted and took off out the room.

"He needs my assistance to reach the pillows, come on." Gar followed Richard on the same path Victor took off in.

"You sound really smart." Garfield told Richard. It was true, Richard had been using bigger words than he ever did. Some of them he didn't fully understand.

"Well, I won't deny that I am knowledgeable."

"How did you do that?"

Richard looked at Garfield with confusion. "Do what?"

"Get so smart."

Richard thought about his answer. He liked Garfield, so did Victor, and he had no doubt all three of them would become great friends. But, he didn't want to reveal too much to Garfield too soon.

"Well, after my parents taught me how to read. I kind of read any book I was able to reach." Richard chose his words carefully and not showing the hurt he got from mentioning his parents.

"And you remember _every word_?" Garfield asked, astonished at how smart his new friend was.

"Well, I remember the most important parts. It would be impossible to remember _every_ word in a book." Richard further explained.

"I had a book." Garfield's voice lost its excited curiosity and became soft, he looked at the floor. "But, it broke."

"There are millions books in the world. You can always find a new one." Richard tried to reassure Garfield.

Garfield slowly shook his head. "Not that one. My dad gave it to me." A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away before Richard saw it. But, he did.

"What was it?" He asked carefully.

"I'll tell you sometime." The rest of the walk to Victor was in silence. Both of them wanted to say the same thing, to tell their stories to each other but didn't think it was the right time. They both felt a strong feeling coming from the other. The same feeling that Richard felt when he and Victor met and Garfield felt the same feeling coming from Victor. They truly felt that the three of them will grow up together. Their silence was broken when they heard Victor.

They turned the corner and saw Victor standing on his tippy-toes, trying to reach for something on the top shelf, his fingers weren't even close. A blanket was sprawled out on the floor beside him.

"Need help, pal?" Victor turned around and saw Gar and Rich standing there.

"Climb onto my shoulders little buddy, you could reach it." Garfield watched on as Richard used Victor's arms like a ladder and then stood on his shoulders. "Can you reach the pillow?"

There was only one pillow left on the top shelf and it was all the way in the back, pressed against the wall. "No, I can't reach it! It's right there!" He heard Victor say to climb onto the shelf, but he wasn't going to risk his neck against the wrath of Mother Maeyi over a broken shelf. "Here. Use this." Richard looked down and saw Gar offering him his cane. He took it, it was heavy and the extra weight was unbalancing him and Victor.

"Whoa!" Victor stumbled around, trying to right the balance. Garfield started laughing at the situation his friends. Whichever way the cane was, that was the direction Richard was leaning and so Victor had to quickly step that way to try and correct the balance and the whole process would just restart.

" _What_ is going on here?!"

All three boys froze in place, Garfield stopped laughing and Vic and Rich were standing still resulting in them being rebalanced even with Gar's cane. Garfield and Victor looked up to see the ugly face of Mother Maeyi, it was the first time Richard was at eye level with her. "I will not ask again, what is going on here?"

"w-we we're j-just trying to get Garfield a pillow…" Victor stuttered out, his legs weren't shaking _just_ because he was holding up Richard.

"Who?" Garfield slowly lifted his hand up and she lifted an eyebrow. " _Garfield."_ She said as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "What a moronic name." She grabbed the pillow that Richard and Victor had been trying and tossed it to Garfield. "No, playing inside the house!" She left with that.

Garfield waited until she was out of earshot. "Wow. She really is mean." His two friends nodded in agreement.

"Told you." Richard said. "Well, you got your own bed now let's head back to-"

Two girls ran down the hall together in the opposite direction of the boys. The two girls were most likely sisters because they both had the same facial features, the only difference was their eyes, skin and hair. One had hair like Richard's, completely black with purple eyes. The other had fiery red hair with bright emerald green eyes, almost like Garfield's. The girl with black had a paler complexion compared to the tannish redhead. They ran by the boys, giggling and laughing.

Richard followed their path and even after they turned the corner, he continued to stare. He didn't notice the hand waving in front of his face nor did he hear his name being called.

"What's up with him?" Garfield asked he repeatedly waved his hand in front of him to no avail. "Who were those girls anyway?"

"That was Komi and Kori Anders." Victor answered. "And he's got a big 'ol crush on Kori!" He laughed. Garfield was now snapping his fingers in Richards, it seemed to be doing the trick.

Richard was brought of the trance that Kori had unintentionally put on him. This always happened to him when he saw the fiery redhead and he was lucky that Victor had been with him each time to snap him out of it. It was a wonder how much power a beautiful girl can put on a boy and not even know it. If only he had the courage to talk to her…

"Richard! Are you with us again?" Garfield had his hands on either side of Richard's head and was looking at him with genuine concern. He just made two friends on his first day here, he didn't need one of them being brain-dead because of a girl.

"Huh…what?" Richard drawled out. Victor broke into a fit of laughter. "Did…uh Kori run by?" Garfield simply nodded his head. "Oh…well, that explains it." Richard went red in the face.

"Come on, lover boy." Victor teased, which caused Rich's face to become even redder. He grumbled all the way back to their room.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Garfield finally asked when they finished with his bed. The sun was just starting to set and all the kids that were outside were now inside getting ready for bed. He laid on his with his cane by his side. Victor was also on his bed with head hanging off the edge and Richard was reading a book on the floor.

"I try to invent things with anything I can find."

"I like to play with them."

"And then eventually break them."

Garfield chuckled. "Hey Vic, you said that Mother Maeyi takes your cookies away, right?"

"Not just our cookies." Richard butt in. "It's the cookies of all the kids here." Victor looked like he was going to cry again at the mention of the stolen cookies and Garfield was going to fix that.

He stood on his bed and leaped into the center of the room. "What if I told you guys that I could get them all back?" Their heads popped up and Garfield grinned at them. "All I need is a team to do it."

"And how are you going to get them? They're in Mother Maeyi's _office,_ on top of her _bookshelf_ , not even Victor can reach them." Richard intercepted. Garfield was just a kid, they all were, how in the world was he going to get their cookies back?

"That's where you come in Rich." Garfield pointed his cane right him. "You're smart and you come up with the perfect plan."

"Oh! Oh! What about me?" Victor was shaking with excitement about Garfield getting the cookies back.

Garfield wrapped his arm around Vic's shoulders. "You my friend, have the most important part." Victor "oohed" at this. "You'll be our getaway driver. Your job is to get us out of there before anyone shows up, me and Rich will be counting on you, can you handle it?" Victor nodded vigorously.

"And what happens if we get caught?" Richard questioned again.

"With your plan we won't get caught."

"So, you're saying we _steal_ them back?"

"Yeah!"

Victor's previous excitement left him high and dry. "But, stealing is wrong."

"Stealing is not wrong if you're stealing from a criminal and as far as I can tell, Mother Maeyi taking our cookies is criminal enough." Garfield stated the oath his family has gone by for thousands of years.

Richard thought about it, here was the new guy on the block proposing that they take back what was theirs. They would all have their cookies back but it that meant them stealing the cookies back, although in a way Mother Maeyi had been stealing the cookies from them this whole time and they were simply taking back what was theirs. Garfield also said that stealing isn't wrong if you're stealing from a criminal and to all the orphans, including himself, Mother Maeyi was a criminal. But, what if they got caught? _No_ , they won't get caught, not with the plan that Richard would come up with. "We're going to need some paper."

Garfield smiled widely at him and leaped back in the center of the room. "Guys, I think this the beginning of a beautiful friendship." They all high fived.

It was now dark out and all three boys were laying on the floor under their blankets with a large paper in front of them. Richard's plan was simple, Garfield would hide in Mother Maeyi's office by hiding inside her trash can. Outside, Richard and Victor would be waiting outside in the getaway vehicle which was a wagon connected to Richard's self-built tricycle that Victor would be controlling. Once Mother Maeyi was done with the day, Garfield would sneak out of the trash can and open her window to make his escape and to communicate with Richard. He would move Mother Maeyi's desk and lamp into position to climb onto her bookshelf and grab the loot. All this was depicted in pictures on the paper in front of them, which was titled: Cooky•Steelin' Plan by Richard

Richard had calculated that the operation should be three minutes and forty-two seconds, the time between Mother Maeyi left for the night and the janitor, Scary John, evening rounds. The trick to Richard's plan was to make it look like they were never there.

"So, we all understand the plan?" Richard said as he took questions.

"How are we going to communicate with each other?" Garfield asked.

"I was hoping you were going to ask that." Richard went over to his and Victor's bunkbed and pulled out a device that consisted of two cups attached to a single string. He tossed one can to Garfield and climbed onto the top bunk and spoke into the cup. "Do you read, Gar?"

"I read you, Rich! Let's do it!"

Richard put his cup-phone down. "It's too late for us to do it now, we'll have to do it tomorrow night." Richard yawned, the day finally catching up with him. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Both Victor and Gar said. "I guess we should go to sleep too. Goodnight buddy." Victor picked up his and Richard's blankets and he threw one of them onto the top bunk.

"Goodnight." Garfield finally said as he too made his way to the bed with his blanket in toy. He laid with his cane firmly in his grasp. This was the part that Garfield had been dreading all day since his arrival. The reality of being placed into an orphanage had finally hit him, his mom was gone, his dad was _gone_ , and he would _never_ see them again. He did meet Victor and Richard though and he already planned a heist with them, somewhere he felt his dad smiling down on him but he nonetheless cried himself to sleep.

 **(The next day at sunset)**

Garfield was hiding at the corner to Mother Maeyi's office, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak into her office. Rich and Vic were right outside her window waiting for him. He was anxious to pull off his very first heist and hoped that everything went like planned. Garfield peeked the corner and saw Mother Maeyi's door cracking open, she stepped out and closed the door.

But, she didn't lock it.

Garfield watched as she walked down the hall and waited for her to turn the corner. He quickly went up to her door and reopened it, he stepped in and closed the door quietly. Garfield had to move fast, he didn't know how much time he had before the witch returned. He quickly opened the window to Rich and Vic. "Guys! I'm here now!"

"Remember the plan! Stay hidden until night fallen!" Richard told Garfield from his position in the wagon before throwing one of the cup phones up to him.

"Good luck, Gar!" Vic wished for him. He was currently seated in the tricycle, ready to roll when needed.

Garfield threw them a thumb's up before closing the window and securing his place inside the trash can. None too soon, when Garfield heard the door open and the footsteps of Mother Maeyi. "Whew, that was a bad one." Garfield tried not to laugh from his position.

 **(Later)**

Garfield was still sitting in the trash can, bored out of his mind. He'd been drawing endless patterns with his finger for God knew how long. His legs and arms were sore from the cramp space. He was lucky though, there was only a few sheets of paper inside the trash can. Wonder how Vic and Rich were doing?

All of a sudden, Garfield heard Mother Maeyi's chair move along with her footsteps and the shuffling of paper. Was this finally the opportunity to make his move? He then heard her door open and close and the sound of a locking mechanism. It was. He picked up his cup phone and spoke in to it. "Richard, you there? Come in!" Garfield poked his head out the trash can. "Richard, this is Gar! Do you read me? I'm in position! Over."

Richard, who was now awake, began to wake up Vic while replying back to Garfield. "Excellent! My ingenious cup-municator is flawless! Just hold onto your end and we'll be in constant contact. Move to position immediately." Richard instructed from his end of the cup-municator. "Operation: Cookie Connection has begun!"

Garfield reopened the window and looked out of it. He saw Richard sitting in a wagon full of electronic equipment he had made himself, using different parts from electronic toys. Victor sat on a large tricked- out tricycle. Richard's wagon was tied to the back of the tricycle. Victor had his feet planted firmly on the pedals.

Garfield finally turned his attention to the office. He looked up at his opponent, the tall bookshelf. He saw the plump cookie jar sitting at the very top, far out of his reach. The young thief licked his lips and tightened his hat. He could just taste those cookies. Quickly, just like in the plan, he began to rearrange Mother Maeyi's furniture. He placed the tall lamp next to the bookshelf. He then pushed the desk toward the desk, of course Garfield's muscles have barely developed and so it took a little bit of effort.

After finally securing the desk into to position, Garfield spoke into the cup-municator. "Okay, Rich. Everything's ready."

"You don't have the cookies yet?!" Richard's voice asked, panic in his voice. "We're out of time! We have to scrub the mission!"

There was no way Garfield was going to let the guys down.

He dove off the desk, _'A master thief must adapt and think on his feet.'_ and grabbed onto the metal chain of the lamp, turning on the light as his weight pulled it down. Using the momentum from his jump, Garfield swung on the chain and threw himself up the bookcase and grabbed the top shelf. The cookies were _right there._ Keeping himself up with only one hand, he took the cup-municator out his mouth and spoke into it. "Okay! I'm in position…er…sort of." Garfield looked over his shoulder at the floor below and it was a long way down. He swallowed hard. "This didn't look so high from way down there…"

Richard was shouting in Garfield's ear again. "Garfield! You're out of time! Get out while you still can!" Victor was becoming anxious with the thought of no cookies.

Taking off his hat, Gar wiped the sweat that gathered on his brow. That's when he heard noise out in the hall. "Uhh… Is that you guys I hear in the hall? I thought you were going to wait outside!"

"What do you mean? We _are_ outside!"

Uh oh.

Terrified, Garfield's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a key jiggling in the lock, it was Scary John, the janitor! He watched as the door's dead bolt spun with a loud CLICK. The doorknob began to turn. Garfield didn't have enough time to climb down and jump out the window. He would be caught for sure.

"That's it! I'm pulling the plug on this myself! Hang on, Gar! Just leave it to… _The Cyborg!"_

"Plan B!" Richard's voice yelled from the plastic cup.

Garfield had just put his hat back down when he felt the cup-municator jerk in his hand. He reacted by tightening his grip as the string pulled taut. The door to the office slowly creaked open and Garfield was jerked off the bookshelf. As he flew out the window, he saw Richard holding tightly to the other end of the string. Victor pedaled fast as he pulled them away from the building. "Whoa!" Gar yelled as he flew through the air, he had to hold his hat down for it not to fly off.

Victor pulled them across the playground and down the hill. Soon, they were out of sight of the schoolhouse. But, they were picking up speed! "R-R-Richard!" Victor yelled. "How do you stop this thing?!"

"I would recommend using the brakes," Richard replied as he tumbled about inside the wagon. "But unfortunately I haven't installed any yet. That was next week's project!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

With those three terrified screams, the tricycle crashed into a large oak tree. Garfield slammed into Victor and both rolled down the hill in a tangle of arms and legs. Richard was flung from his wagon and got caught up on a tree branch with all his electronics scattered about, his glasses though were miraculously still on. Once the dust settled, the gang met by the now completely broken tricycle.

"I'm sorry guys…" Victor apologized, believing he was the reason of their mission failure.

"Y' know, we're all pretty lucky…" Garfield said as he rubbed his head, still feeling quite dazed.

"Lucky?" Richard asked as he readjusted his glasses. "We just crashed _and_ failed our mission! What do you mean were lucky?"

"Lucky…that I inherited my dad's fast fingers! Dig in fellas!" Garfield said as he took off his hat and revealed it to be full of cookies, his blonde hair had crumbs in it. Immediately, the somber mood was replaced with joy as Victor and Richard both yelled: "Hooray!" "No cookie jar is going to keep me out!" Garfield declared as he, Richard, and Victor celebrated by consuming the sugary, sweet treats. It was truly at this moment that Garfield knew he had not only found his new gang but also his new family.

Back in the house, the boys had divided the cookies evenly amongst each other. The day had been good to the boys but it had also been tiring, so after each one of them had found a sufficient hiding place for their cookies they all went to bed. All, but one.

Richard still laid in bed awake, no doubt he was tired but he there was one more thing he had to do. All he could hope for was that she was still awake. After he knew for sure that his friends were asleep, he took half of his cookies and quietly climbed down the ladder of his bunkbed and sneaked out the room.

He slowly walked down the, not used to walking the halls by himself at night Richard felt like something was going to pop out at any given moment. Luckily, he made it to Kori's room and slowly opened the door. If Kori wasn't awake he can always try again tomorrow but it would be better if it were now. Oh, please God let her still be awake…

He peeked into the room and his prayer was answered. There, laying on the floor by the nightlight was Kori or Starfire as he liked to secretly call her. She must've been drawing something, other than that why would she be by the nightlight? She was kicking her legs up and quietly humming to herself as to not wake her roommates. He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door. "Psst! Kori!" He tried to call to her while staying as quiet as he can be. Lucky for him, Kori turned her to the direction of the sound.

"Richard? Is that you?" He came closer and Kori was able to see him in the dim light the nightlight provided. "Why have you come here? I assumed everyone was asleep." She whispered back to him. She wasn't trying to sound mean but she _was_ wondering why he was in her room. He went over and sat in front of her. He was hiding something in hands.

"W-well, I have s-something for you." Richard was stuttering and his face was growing redder. Kori did not let that go unnoticed and found it rather cute.

"What is it that you have brought me?" Kori now sat crossed legged and was facing Richard with a smile. Richard didn't know what he found more attractive about Starfire, was it her looks? Her personality? Her kindness towards everyone? Or was it the way she spoke? Richard couldn't pick, maybe it was all?

He moved his hands and revealed to her the cookies, which had been stolen back not even an hour ago. She gasped softly when she saw them. "The cookies of Mother Maeyi! Richard, how did you acquire these?" Richard offered her a cookie and she gladly accepted it.

"You mean the cookies that Mother Maeyi took from _us_?" Kori nodded as she munched on the cookie. "Well, let's just say that Victor and I had some help from the newcomer." Richard smiled at her and Kori smiled back as they ate there cookies.

 **(Present day)**

Garfield and Dick had fallen asleep while remembering their first heist. Victor was still awake due to him being the driver, he had to stay awake. He recalled the perfect taste of chocolate chips and success on that day as he passed a sign on the freeway.

 **WALES**

 **10 MILES**

Damn Welsh Triangle…

 **Finally, I'm done with this chapter. I wanna thank WATERFIRE98 again for the idea of a flashback chapter. Also Operation: Cookie Connection is from the comic "The Adventures of Sly Cooper" issue 1 and also the novel "Sly Cooper: To Catch a Thief". I'm so glad I found a way to input Starfire in the story and I'll try to find more ways to put her in. One more thing, this chapter is being released on the same day as** _ **Star Wars Episode VII**_ **is being released! Hope you can watch it and don't spoil it for anybody!**

 **1:26 AM**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, since this is the last chapter before the actual mission I went back and watched the gameplay of** _ **Tide of Terror**_ **which is the 1st level of Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus. And while watching, I came into the realization of** _ **HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO PUT THIS INTO WORDS**_ **!? So, now I'm thinking maybe that should make up how to get to Gizmo? But, I really want to stay true to the game. So, until the next chapter I'm at a dilemma. Also, I think I might have a way to use the clue bottles from the game in a different way though.**

 **I don't own the Teen Titans or Sly Cooper or** **anything else** **.**

 **(The next morning)**

It was the ass-crack of dawn and Victor was desperately trying to keep himself awake for the safety of his friends and him. He was finally off the highway and was looking for a good hiding spot for his van for the rest of the day. Gar suggested they book a motel before their departure but Richard shot it down, he insisted that it was to keep their identities and location a secret even with the little knowledge Garfield gave them about the art of disguise. But, both Vic and Gar knew the real reason, Richard being Richard he didn't like staying somewhere that wasn't his home, he valued his personal hygiene too much for that.

So, now Victor, who had music blasting into his ears to keep him awake, was searching up and down the streets for the perfect spot. Both Dick and Gar had fallen asleep while reliving one of their favorite memories. Dick was still suspended by his miniature hammock with an added pillow and Garfield was slumped on his door, his hand was loosely wrapped around his cane ready to fall at any movement. Finally, Victor found the perfect place.

It was an 8-story parking garage that looked to have already been filled to the brim. It should at least have 1 spot left, right? Driving into the garage, Vic began to scan his tired eyes for that 1 parking spot. Six out of the eight levels were completely filled and since it was still too early in the morning no one was there to pick up their car and leave to work. Finally, Victor got a break on the 7th level. He parked the van and it immediately blended in with the rest of the garage. The stop was enough to make Garfield's hand fall which woke him up.

Groaning and rubbing his face, Garfield slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his friend. "Vic? Are we here?" He yawned out as he stretched.

"Yeah." Victor finally stretched out, his shoulders, knees, neck, and back all cracked with a satisfying _pop_. He pushed a button on the dashboard before climbing over the front seat. The floor of the van separated into two parts and both parts folded to either sides of the van revealing a matrass with a blanket and pillow that was hidden beneath the floor.

"Thanks for the drive Vic, I know it was hard for you to stay awake for so long. So, thank you." Garfield said as he stretched his legs across the rest of the front seat and got ready for another session of sleep.

"Anything for 1 of 2 of my best buds." Victor flopped down on the bed which shook the van like an earthquake but it got nothing but a stir from Richard and so Victor fell into a much well deserved sleep.

 **(Back at INTERPOL)**

Raven was giving a slideshow presentation of her plan on capturing Garfield Logan and his gang. She was never good at speaking in front of an audience but today she had to give everything she had. She _was_ in charge of this investigation, courtesy of Chief Dayton. She had already explained what the Fiendish Five was and what they had done to Garfield, so now she was going over the members of the Fiendish Five. The next slide depicted each member, though the last picture was too dark and blurry to see who it really was. She first pointed to Gizmo.

"This is Sir Mikron O' Jeneus aka Gizmo. He was recruited into the Fiendish Five due to his intelligence and inventory skills and is currently the Chief machinist of the group. The last reported sighting of Mikron was off the coast of the Isle O' Wrath in the middle of the Welsh Triangle."

" _The Welsh Triangle!?"_ A collection of short gasps rolled through the crowd along with murmuring among themselves.

"QUIET!" Chief Dayton yelled from his position in the back of the room.

"Questions?"

"Yeah." A redheaded officer stood up. "How do we know which one Logan's gonna go after first?"

"Well, Officer West, we believe that Logan will be chasing them in the order he saw them in his file. Gizmo would have been the first member he saw and so he's most likely to go after him first."

"And what if he isn't at the one we're at? Got anything for that _Inspector?_ " Officer West questioned Raven who narrowed her eyes at him.

" _Wally!"_ His pink haired girlfriend, Officer Jenn, whispered franticly to him. "Sit down!"

"Well, _Wally_ , perhaps you can come up here and explain your great plan on capturing the self-said world's greatest thief." Her arms were now crossed. Wally slowly sat down as Jenn glared daggers at him and then looked apologetically back at Raven.

"Are they anymore questions?" Raven asked again. A dark skinned officer raised her hand up. "Officer Bee?"

"Well, what _do_ we do if Garfield Logan isn't there?"

"Well, like I had explained earlier, each one of these criminals is organized in massive crime. So, even if Logan isn't there we can still get a major bust also, chances are, Garfield might've even softened them up for us." She smirked just enough for it not to show as another redheaded officer raised his hand. "Yes, Officer Harper?"

"Do you know where Logan can be now?"

"Well, since Gizmo is most likely his first target and is also the closet to France." She switched to the next slide which depicted a map with a line going from France to Wales. "The drive to Wales from France is a little over 11 hours so that means that Logan and his gang are already there. It also means that they're resting from the long drive which gives us enough time to head over there and seek them out. I already contacted the WPD and there searching for Logan and his gang as we speak."

"Are we gonna _drive_ all the way over there?" Officer Jenn asked.

"No, we are not."

"So, by plane?"

Raven sighed for the first time since this presentation started, she had been dreading the question part. "Unfortunately, there are no flights available going to Wales." There was collection of groans. "But, thanks to Chief Dayton, he pulled some strings with the airport and we got a private plane." Raven heard some of the cops whisper 'nice' under their breathe. "Now, we all know that all of France's finest can't be gone, crime _here_ would skyrocket. So, with the help of Chief Dayton, we picked out four officers who have the skills required to catch Logan and his gang."

"Officer Harper, you scored highest in the gun range on both accuracy _and_ precision, you'll be needed as a last chance resort if we get into a chase with Logan. Officer Bee, I saw on your dash cam you taking down a whole group with nothing but two stun guns way before back up showed, we need something like that for this investigation. Officer Jenn, I was there when you convinced those bank robbers to free their hostages and turn themselves in. If there's one thing I know about Garfield Logan is that he has a big mouth so there should be a chance you can talk him down from something. Officer West, I understand that you are the fastest cop here and hopefully faster than Logan, your quick feet are well needed for this job. I want all four of you to go home, change and pack your bags because we're gonna be gone for a while, come back here when you're done. Dismissed."

The crowd of cops began to break apart including the four officers that Raven had picked. All that was left in the room was a slide show, Raven, and Chief Dayton. He took a drag from his cigar before saying, "That went better than I expected."

"I very much agree with you, sir."

"So, how long are you and the lucky four going to be gone?"

Raven answered as she began to collect her things. "It depends on how long Garfield takes in between his targets. He would either go straight for the next one or he would go to wherever his home is and rest for a little." She gathered her things and looked at Chief Dayton. "But, that doesn't matter. We know who all his targets are and their locations so we'll be ready."

"And when do you head out?"

"As soon as the others arrive, we're going to make a quick stop at Kori's shop to get some supplies I asked her to make and then we're off."

Chief Dayton held the door for her as they both walked down the hall. "Isn't she the girl that made your shock pistol?"

"Well, she made enough for the whole department. Why I'm the only one using it, I don't know. Now, if you would excuse me Chief I have to make copies of Garfield's file for my _teammates_ if you wish to put it like that and then head home to change as well."

"You're excused."

45 minutes later, Officers Roy Harper, Karen Bee, Wally West, and Jenn Jinx were out in the parking lot surveying the damage that Inspector Raven had caused that was still there. Their luggage was put against the wall of the department. "I still can't believe she did all this and it's right in front of me!" Roy exclaimed as he wore a red t-shirt with the picture of a yellow bow across his back with a quiver of arrows, blue jeans with yellow and black Nikes and to top it all off, sunglasses.

"Good thing your motorcycle was at your house." Wally said as he was wearing a white t-shirt with black lighting streaks going across the whole thing, his jeans were a dark gray with blue and gray Adidas.

"Yeah, no shit right."

Jenn and Karen were leaning on a squad car that was miraculously undamaged. Karen had a yellow and black, long-sleeved crop top with black spandex pants that blended with her black high heel boots. Jenn was wearing a black short sleeved crop top with knee high black and purple plaid converses with a matching miniskirt. "It's like she had an argument with the parking lot and then went total psycho-bitch when it had a comeback." Jenn said as she stared at the damage.

Karen shook her head. "I swear she's got something for that Logan boy."

"I wouldn't completely blame her, I mean Garfield isn't that bad of a looker."

"Yeah, but have you seen the driver, Vic Stone? He ain't that bad either." Karen said with a smirk on her face. Jenn glanced at her before the door to the parking lot swung open and Raven came out with a stack of files. She was wearing a tight black and white t-shirt that barely showed her belly button with black skinny jeans and short heel boots and to top it all off, her signature jacket.

"You guys still have your badges, right?" They all nodded. "Alright." She walked over to the garage door as everyone else began to gather their things, she kicked the door twice and after a few moments it began to lift.

"Where's your things Rae?" Jenn asked as she crouched under the slowly lifting door, her bag rolling behind her.

"They're already in the van."

"We're taking the van?" Roy groaned. "Why?"

Raven leaned the stack of files on her chest as she slid open the van door. "Why do you think? Because it's big enough for us and our stuff." She climbed into the back. "Anyone up for driving?" She put the files into an empty seat.

"How come you don't want to?" Wally asked.

"Because I don't want to look at the parking lot." Both boys began to laugh and Roy offered to drive. Once everyone had their belongings and was seated Roy started the engine and drove out of the lot. Raven thought that the seat in front of her was very interesting for few seconds.

"Any stops before we actually head out?"

"Yeah. Go over to _Tamaranean Tech,_ there's some stuff I asked Kori to make for you guys."

Wally grinned at his girlfriend as he nudged her shoulder. "Free shit." She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the files. She flipped through it and recognized the photos from Raven's presentation.

"Hey Rae, this the file?"

She nodded and grabbed one of them. "One for each of you, we can go over it when we're on the plane."

Roy whistled loudly which got the attention of the passengers. "We're here, let's get our free shit." He climbed out as did the rest of them. "So, what did you order for us?"

"You'll see." Raven said as she was the first to walk into the store. Behind the counter was a pale girl – not as pale as Raven though – with dark black hair and violet eyes much like her own. From where she stood, Raven can only see the plain black t-shirt the girl was wearing. She put her arms on the counter and leaned forward. "Hey Komi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good." The pale beauty replied softly. "I've been clean for 18 months." Komi Anders, the personification of beauty was a former heroine addict that was using the money she and her sister earned for her addiction. That is until a drug raid that Raven was a part of when she found Komi sitting in the corner, next to her was a dead body that had OD'd overnight. Raven immediately recognized her as Kori's sister and she got her out of there as fast as she could. When Kori had found what her sister had been doing she had no other choice but to fire her. Later on the dead body turned out to be her boyfriend and him dying was enough to scare her onto the right path. Raven was able to convince Komi on going to rehab and Kori on giving her sister a second chance to work in the shop.

"That's great Komi." Raven offered her a small smile which Komi returned. "Kori has my order ready?"

Komi nodded. "She's in the back waiting for you. You're off to catch some thief right? Must be one-hell of a thief if you need all that." Raven nodded and before she could reply Roy stepped in.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be the " _world's greatest thief"_ only steals from other criminals. Dangerous guy, runs with a gang and we gotta chase him all around the world." Roy tried to sound as smooth as he could be which resulted in the eye roll of the three women he came with.

Komi smirked at him. "Well, then I wish you good luck."

"Yeah, with a guy like this we're gonna need it."

"Alright Romeo, we got a plane to catch, remember?" Raven was pulling Roy by his ear into the back while Wally laughed at him from behind.

Karen sighed and exchanged a hug with Komi as did Jenn. "We'll see you in a month girl." She nodded as the two women went to the back. Once there, they were met with the sound of drilling and the smell of oil. The others were standing in front of a table with a tarp over it which clearly showed somethings under it.

"Friends!" They all turned their heads to the high pitch squeal. Standing there was a beautiful but also rather dirty redhead, she was wearing a dark grey long-sleeved shirt under purple overalls with sewed-in patches at the knees that were stained with old and new oil. She also had green gloves and a matching bandana tied in her hair with regular black boots. "It is joyous to see you all!" She went to hug Raven but she flinched away, she didn't feel like getting her ribs crushed. She also wanted her clothes to be kept clean.

"Sorry Kori, but you're not wearing the cleanest clothes right now." Kori looked down and remembered that her clothes were covered in oil. She looked back up with a red face.

"Of course." She laughed nervously before walking to the other side of the table. "Now, I assume you are all ready to see what I have for you?"

"Now I am." Karen grinned. "Whatcha you got under there girl?"

Kori grinned as well and pulled the tarp to the ground, revealing the goodies she had made for them. The table consisted of 1 compound bow with a full quiver of arrows, 2 leather boots, 2 gloves with metal plating on the knuckles and the top of the digits with a button on the bottom of each one and a battery pack on the back, and finally 1 purple gun that was similar to Raven's.

"Well? What are your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking, I wanna go shoot something." Roy said as he eyed the bow that lay in front of him.

"These all pertain to each one of your skills." She grabbed the bow first. "This is a Diamond Carbon Cure Rock Solid Compound Bow. Only 25 lbs. Winner Choice bow string made from Brownell Fast Flight Bowstring Material. Fires at 400 fps per second from as far as 70 yards." She offered the bow to Roy which he gladly accepted. "20 66cm fiberglass blunt tip arrows, 6 Carbon Express Shocker arrows which I recommend to use only against large targets. Each arrow contains a tracking device that you can follow by using the bow. The blunt arrows have a residue at the tip that will stick to its target." She pushed the quiver over to Roy.

Kori moved on to the boots. "UA Tactical Side Zip Steal toe and shin boots. Slim athletic cut that delivers better mobility by eliminating the bulk of extra fabric. Full grain leather can be polished to hold a shine and provides unrivaled durability for the field. Ballistic mesh panels deliver breathability and superior comfort. YKK side zip for easy on/off access. Molded Ortholite® sockliner, cushions your foot and locks it in place. Anti-Order technology, prevents the growth of odor causing microbes. ETC® Anti-Friction Lining prevents rubbing of the foot, as well as wicking moisture. Molded thermoplastic heel clip provides support and stability. TPU shank in arch for support without added weight. Aggressive traction rubber outsole is engineered to grip, without building up mud and debris. Push-through protection plate keeps your foot safe from hazards. Smooth micromesh fabric panels help further to keep your feet cool. Flex Groove midsole provides flexibility and shock absorption. Only weighs 19.2 oz." She pushed the boots toward Wally along with a bottle of polish and a _clean_ rag, believe it or not. "The boots contain electric pulsars that will send shocks into the nerves of your legs. They will tingle but not hurt and are only activated when you go into a sprint, they're there to increase your speed."

Kori was now at the gloves and put one on. "American made Kevlar® for flash and slash. Articulated TPR-covered two-piece hard knuckle protection. Precision fit fingertips for maximum dexterity and comfort. Durable Goatskin leather palm, finger facings and fourchettes, finger joint reinforcements, wrist closure and pull tab. It's also has rechargeable batteries." She pushed the button at the bottom of the glove and the knuckles were lit up with electricity. "Each gloves uses a 100 volts and can shoot 50,000 the same amount as a taser." She turned to a pole and extended her arm out to it, tucking in her thumb. Her gloved fingers shot an electric current to the pole which didn't last more than two seconds. "The shot does use half of the battery life so you are only given four chances, two for each glove." She took off the glove and tossed it to Karen.

"Jenn, I did not know how to put words into a physical weapon. So, instead I created this." She picked up the gun. "This pistol has all the same qualities as Raven's all but the ammunition. Wally!" The male redhead looked over to the female one. "Perhaps you should see how the boots feel, yes?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" With more excitement than he could muster Wally eagerly tried on his new boots and they fit like a glove. "They fit perfectly!"

"Try them out." Kori edged him on for her plan to work.

"Will do." His first step felt like a dream, that he was walking on the softest cloud in the sky. Now that they were on, he most surely didn't want to take them off. "You know what? I think I'm gonna walk out in-" Before Wally could finish what he was saying Kori shot his feet with Jenn's pistol and he fell to the ground.

"You may think of it as a ' _bad luck gun'._ " She placed the gun in Jenn's hands once her laughter died down. "Bring misfortune to your targets."

"Hey!"

"Wally, you've gone through worse. Thanks Kori, I would hug you but. . ." She trailed off, obviously referring to Kori's clothes.

"Understandable, friend." She smiled at Jenn and turned to everyone else. "I trust that you all enjoy your gifts?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to punch somebody with these babies." Karen said as she tried on the gloves to see how they felt and they felt good.

"Alright. Now, we got everything we need we can finally head out." Everyone thanked Kori as they went back to the front but Raven stayed behind. She needed to have a word with Kori about her sister. "Kori." She looked at Raven with those big green eyes. "I spoke to Komi when I got here and she told me that she has been clean. Please, tell me it's the truth."

Kori sighed softly before responding. "It is, Raven." She had a small smile. "She has gone very far since the day you found her with very much improvement. She's also been much kinder to me." Before Raven could react Kori had her in a tight hug. "Thank you, for everything you've done for us, friend. I hope your investigation is a safe one." She let Raven go and wiped a tear that escaped, she looked at her clothes and blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Raven, I assure you it comes right off!"

Raven only sighed. "Whatever Kori, it's okay. I'll probably see you in a month or two." She offered a small smile before retreating back to the front of the store where Roy was trying to smooth talk Komi again by showing her his new bow.

"Shoots at _400_ feet-per-second from _70_ yards away."

"Impressive" She smirked up at him again. She didn't know if he was making it obvious for her or if he was just an idiot. Maybe it was both. She did think he was pretty cute so she'll play along with him. "He's really _that_ dangerous?"

"Oh yeah, total bad motherfucker, needs to be put into his place. I would do it myself but the Chief didn't want me going in alone so I had to bring these guys with me."

" _Really?"_

"Yeah, me and my crew-" Roy was being pushed to the door by Raven, both her and Komi have heard enough from him. They _were_ on a schedule in case he forgot.

"Okay, hotshot. First off, you're not charge of this investigation, I am. Second, he's not some kind of killer he's a common thief. And third, get your ass in the van, we have a plane to catch!" She kicked Roy out the shop and said her goodbyes to Komi. "I'll see you soon Komi, bye."

"Bye Rae." They waved each away.

After finally arriving at the airport and piling their things in all five cops were sitting comfortability in first class on their private plane. That is until Raven had them go over each of theirs and Garfield Logan's targets. It was going to be a long flight for them.

 **(Logan household. 1992)**

"You see now, son? This book contains all of your ancestors, all of their accomplishments, all of their talents, even mine. Everything that you need to become a great thief is in here and now I pass it down to you because it is your turn to write a page, Garfield,"

Garfield looked up at the face of his father from his position on his knee. His father's eyes looked down at him with proudness while Garfield's were filled with wonder. He shifted his vision to the book his father was carrying. It looked super old with dirty spots and yellow pages but with what his father was saying this book must be really important. He grabbed the thick, hardcover book that barely fit in his small hands. "The Thievius Loganius." He read aloud slowly. His hands tingled when he grabbed it, his heart pounded faster just by looking at it. It was as if he could feel all the energy his ancestors had put into this book when they had written their part. "What if I can't do it, dad?" He said quietly. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Mark sighed softly, he knew his son would say this and was prepared for it. "Garfield, son, all of your ancestors have written in this book. Everything they've ever done is in this book. This isn't a story book Garfield, it's an instruction manual that your ancestors left behind for you. So, that you can write your life in it and then pass it down to your kids. Garfield, you are next in line for the Logan Clan. You have all the skills your ancestors had. This book is all you'll ever need in your life to be successful, so I suggest you start reading it."

"But, isn't stealing wrong?"

Mark smiled down at his son. "Let me tell you our family does and what other criminals do. You see son our family doesn't steal from ordinary people. Those people work hard for their money to support their families and so we don't steal from them. Now, _criminals_ are different. The Logan Clan _only_ steal from criminals and we give the money back to people from whom it was taken from. In a way, we help the police find criminals to put in jail. The difference is that we fight on different sides of the law."

"But, what about from museums? Like when you stole the Sapphire of Sweden?"

Mark chuckled at his son's curiosity. "That's where the challenge is Garfield and we Logans can never resist a challenge. Also, the Sapphire of Sweden was found in Sweden. Where did I steal it from?"

"Jump City."

"Exactly. So, when I stole it I sent it back to its rightful home of Sweden. You see Gar, it's okay for you to steal as long as you know how to do it right. I want you to remember this son: there is no honor, no challenge, and no _fun_ when stealing from ordinary people. Do you understand now, Garfield?" Garfield nodded and hopped off his father's knee, the book still in hand, and laid on the couch as he turned to the first page.

"Gartunkhamen Logan I"

Mark smiled again at his son, he couldn't be more proud of him if he wanted. He felt almost ashamed of himself that he hasn't had any other children, he'll get right on that tonight with Mary. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "I got it, Mark!" His wife called from the kitchen before opening the door to a very muscular man with a long and thick handlebar mustache, he smelled of smoke and BO. "Can I help you?" She said uncertainly.

"You certainly can, lady." Is what the man said before grabbing her throat and lifting her off her feet as he made his way in with four others following him. "Where's your shit-stain of a husband!?"

"MARK!"

The sudden cry for help got both of the house's male occupants attention. "Get in the closet." Garfield did exactly what he was told, forgetting about the book and grabbing his father's cane since it brought comfort to him. Mark stepped into the view of the five unwelcomed guests. "Put. Down. My. Wife." Garfield saw his mother being help by the large man and his father confronting the five strangers.

"Whatever you say, ya dirty raccoon." Garfield watch as the large man slammed his mother to the ground and she laid there, unmoving.

"MARY!" Mark ran and speared the man to the ground, punching him viciously in the face. A much smaller man sprouted metal tentacles from his back and they wrapped around his wrists, pulling him off. "Get off me! Who are you people, what do you want?!" He struggled against the robotic tentacles, the muscular man was now back on his feet and charging at Mark. He ducked down and kicked the man's shin which resulted in him tripping and falling on top of the smaller man, loosening the tentacles.

"We are your superiors." A woman encased all the books from the bookcase with pink energy and threw them at him, some he managed to block and dodge others were lucky and hit him with full force, leaving bruises. He got singed after he barely leaped out the way of a fireball from large dark-skinned man. "We are the Fiendish Five."

Garfield continued to watch his father fight the 'Fiendish Five' and he was _barely_ getting by, his clothes ripping and his body bruised and bloody. His mother continued to lay on the floor, a pool of red surrounding her head. The woman threw a collection of knives with her magic, he dodged the ones with a lethal path and they stuck the wall behind him but the others grazed his arms and sides, one got his cheek and another on his leg which brought him down to one knee. The small man coiled his tentacles around Mark's wrists again and this time around his torso and neck too. "You're not going anywhere you filthy common man!"

The large man with the thick mustache began giving blow after blow to Mark's now exposed stomach. "You ain't so tough." The woman stepped up to him with a single knife floating aimlessly around her as she used the knife to carve an 'X' across his whole chest. "I can add you to my undead army." She said to him, it was now the dark-skinned man's turn to torture the man. His hand glowed with an orange color and smoke escaping from it, he grabbed the side of Mark's face as he screamed in agony from his flesh and hair being burnt, leaving a bad order in the air. "You will not survive." He declared. Finally, the last one stepped up and the small man parted his tentacles to expose Mark's throat. He put his robotic clawed hand on his throat. "And we will end the legacy of the Logan family." Using his talon, he sliced Mark's throat and he collapsed to the ground, Garfield's tears fell at the same time. "Find the book! Rip it into parts and keep whatever you get!"

No, the book! The history of his whole family was in that book! It was his instructions manual! It was a family heirloom! He couldn't let them take it! "NO!" Garfield broke the number one rule when unwelcomed guests were in his house and burst out of the closet. All the eyes of each Fiendish Five member were staring at him.

"Ugh, more common filth, I will handle it." The small man stalked up to Garfield, the tentacles on his back retracted and out came four long pointy legs. He stood in front of Garfield and thrust one the legs through him and that was when Garfield woke up.

 **I think this isn't that good of an ending but I wanted to post the new chapter before winter break was over. The scene also isn't very good so that just proves to me that I'm not that good at writing a fight. So, Jinx is not Mizz Ruby bet all of you were thinking the opposite, ha! Well, originally she was going to be but then I remembered that Jinx became a hero at the end of the show and I just couldn't do that to her. I hope I don't have to switch this story to M because of death.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **9:08 AM**


	5. Operation: Tide of Terror

**We're finally at Operation: Tide of Terror and I think I'm just going to be improvising throughout this chapter. I think I'm going to put in certain missions not all of them and try to put sense into them since this is a story and not a video game even though it's based off a video game. I also didn't go over this in the last chapters Garfield is wearing what Sly Cooper in the movie is wearing because I really like what the characters wear in the movie except that it's green. But hey, you can picture him how anyway you want, no judge.**

 **I do not own the Teen Titans or Sly Cooper.**

The sun was setting over the rainy Isle O' Wrath and Garfield and the gang were hiding out in the van that was hidden with the vegetation the island had to offer, they were waiting for night fall. Tension filled the atmosphere of the van and nerves were  
high with the gravity of the situation. Garfield was about to go out and face with one of the scumbags who killed his parents and he was going to have to do it four more times. Each one tougher than the last but he couldn't run away from it, he was  
going to get justice for his parents and reclaim his family's honor. Richard and Victor weren't any different, both were tremendously worried for their friend's safety. None them knew the dangers of Gizmo's fortress or how much he was capable of but  
they were the upmost confident of this mission being a success.

The sun had now disappeared under the horizon and the mission has officially begun. Dick looked at his watch which read 5 o'clock. "Alright fellas, Operation: Tide of Terror is now underway! Take us to the spot Vic."

"On it."

Garfield took deep and slow breaths once the van jerked into motion. It was finally time after all these years of vigorous training from all three of them and now it was time to put their money where their mouth is. And since Garfield was a thief, they  
had a lot of money to put. But, despite the high nerves coursing through their bodies and the butterflies in their stomachs – mainly Garfield's – they were ready. Victor pulled onto the path that led to Gizmo's fortress and reversed parked.

"Alright Gar, we're going to be right here if you need us and you can talk into your earpiece if you have to. You have the map, right?"

"Thanks to you." Garfield threw open the doors and jumped out into the rain, his cane firmly in hand and hat firmly on his head.

"Kick that dwarf's ass, Gar!" Garfield turned back to his two friends and grabbed the doors but before he closed them he said.

"I will." He turned back around and was met with a sign that had a clear message in big red dripping letters 'KEEP OUT'. "Hasn't stopped me before." Garfield stepped into the small cave-like tunnel that the sign was indicating to keep out of. On the other  
side of the tunnel Gar saw a tall, ugly-looking gate which was, unfortunately locked. He took out his binocucom and zoomed in on the gate, Dick opened up on the little window.

" _Looks like this is going to complicate things Gar, that gate is blocking the only path to Gizmo's hideout."_

"You think some little gate is gonna keep me out?" Gar tried to sound confident in his otherwise nervous state.

" _No and that's what worries me. See if you can find a way around it."_ Dick buzzed off the binocucom as Garfield placed it back into his pocket and walked up to the gate. Try as he might the gate wouldn't budge and he couldn't climb over without  
getting hurt from the spiked tops. Stepping back a few feet, he looked over his surroundings to try and find a way around the nasty-looking gate. There was a tree that was held up by a rope that was coming from the other side of the fence. It was  
simple, all he had to do was climb up the tree and slide down the rope whilst avoiding the spikes and prickly bushes at the bottom. Gar put his hand to his ear and spoke.

"Alright Dick, I found a way inside."

" _Roger. Enter and proceed forward."_

"No shit." Climbing up the tree proved to be nothing difficult and he let gravity take care of the rest. He moved into the shadows as to stay out of the search lights. He saw a bee fly into the gaze of the lights which resulted in death by fire. Garfield  
didn't want to think of what would've happened if that bee had been him. "Rich, is there a way for me to shut down those search lights?"

" _There should be a security system nearby that's linked to the lights. Take it out and the lights should follow."_

"Roger that." Taking out his binocucom again, he peeked out of the shadows and saw one of Gizmo's henchmen. A big guy, dressed like a greaser, he was tossing what seemed to be a throwing knife in the air and then catching it in his hand only to repeat  
the process. Garfield's eyes never left the knife for a second, he watched it gracefully spin in the air. That was when Garfield realized that his life and the lives of his friends were all I danger, more in danger than Raven ever put them through.

Sure, stealing a priceless jewel or ancient artifact from a museum was dangerous but the cost of that was hard time not death. But, this wasn't a simple heist, this wasn't stealing some gem or diamond. This was just old-fashion justice. Sucking up his  
nerves in one breath, he scanned the area for a stealthy approach to the thug. The moon provided enough light to see but in Garfield's case that was not a good thing. There wasn't anything he could hide in around the henchman, he was going to have  
to rush him.

He kept in the shadows until he was as close as he could get while still hidden. His heart was beating faster than he could think, he could hear each beat in his ears, the adrenaline flowing throughout his whole body. Taking in one shaky breath, he ran  
straight for the thug. The henchman caught the sight of movement to his right. With a quick glance, he saw what seemed to be some scrawny teenager running in a full sprint right at him.

Garfield ran at full speed toward the thug, he dodged the knife that was thrown at him. More knives were thrown which he either dodged or deflected with his cane. Once he was close enough, he slid across the wet ground and through the large thug's legs  
in which he punched the thug in a very _sensitive_ area. With a howl, the large henchman fell to his knees while clutching his crotch area, Garfield used the momentum from the slide to swing around and whack the thug into unconsciousness with  
his trusty cane. Dick spoke into his comm. _"Gar, we heard sounds of fighting. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, can't say the same for one of Gizmo's goons." Gar heard Richard sigh with relief.

" _Thank goodness, check him for anything."_

"I'm already on it." Garfield kneeled down and looted the fallen man. He found a few bucks in his wallet that Garfield hoped he didn't mind taking, he also happened to find a card with the number 7 on it and a small remote control with a short antenna  
attached to it. He figured that it should be the system Richard had mentioned that was nearby, dropping the device to the ground he impaled it with the end of his cane. Sparks flew out and the glowing buttons soon dimmed into a black nothingness,  
the ever moving searchlights with their intense rays died as well. "I took out the lights, moving forward." A second gate he hadn't noticed before slid into the ground and allowed him access further into the fortress.

Following the path, he saw more and more ships that had been destroyed and picked clean. He also saw a large cruise liner that had a massive hole in the side and he could clearly see the inside. Above that, was a blimp that was spraying water from the  
top. He took out his binocucom and Richard reappeared in his little window. _"According to my Darveno-Postioning System, that big blimp is where Gizmo is hiding out."_

"You know," Garfield zoomed in on the blimp. "that blimp looks more like a machine than a hideout." Dick nodded his head.

" _You're right, Gar. That is a storm machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here."_ Garfield moved his binocucom over to the sunken ships that stook out of the ocean.

"That explains all the wreaked ships."

" _But why would Gizmo want bad weather at his own hideout, 24/7?"_ Dick rubbed his chin in thought.

"Beats me dude, but rain or shine, I'm going to steal my family's book back. And if Gizmo gets in my way…it's on, bro." Putting away his binocucom, Garfield continued down the path and saw another guy blow torching a fence. He didn't know if he was part  
of Gizmo's crew but he couldn't risk just passing him by, he was going to have to take him out too. Crouching low to the ground, he sneaked up behind the poor guy. Garfield could make out the outline of a wallet in the guy's back pocket that could  
clearly hear asking to be pickpocketed which he gladly did before swiftly knocking him out. He had a couple bucks on him and another card with a 9. Seriously, what was up with these?

Further down the path, he came across another locked gate. The second guy he knocked didn't have a key on him and just like the first gate it was too tall for him to jump over and it didn't give him good footing to climb. There was a hook hanging over  
his head though. Lifting the curved end of his cane up to eye level, he looked at it before looking at the very conveniently placed hook above. Backing up, he took a running start and leaped into the air, hooking his cane on the hook before clearing  
the gate with a perfect swing.

Running across a few waterwheels he knocked about another guy who was hammering on a pipe, he still wasn't sure if he was a thug. Looting him, he found another card that had a 2 on it, sadly no money though. He ran across another pair of waterwheels and  
quickly ducked behind a pipe sticking out the ground to avoid more searchlights. Peeking over the pipe he saw another thug that was similar to the first one. He moved his gaze over to the searchlights to study their paths before continuing. Once he  
figured out their paths he made a mad dash straight for the guard, taking him out and security system he had. He also found a key in his pocket. Going across the last pair of waterwheels, he finally made it to the end of his first journey. Standing  
in front of another gate that was blocking a cave, he inserted the key into the lock and it unlocked with a click.

On the other side, he saw what looked to be a castle or at least a small village sitting on top of a fucking boat. Garfield pulled out the aerial-view of Gizmo's hideout that Richard gave to him so he could use it as a map. Glancing between the map and  
the hideout, he sighed and put it away deciding to just continue forward. But, he first took out his binocucom to show Dick. "That blimp looks like the most secured location on this boat. If Gizmo's really as smart as the police file suggests then  
that's where I'll find him."

Richard responded from his little window. _"Wonderful idea, but your plan is flawed."_ He said as he shook his head. Garfield raised his eyebrow at his egg-head friend, he thought he sounded pretty smart for a second.

"Why dude?"

" _Because it is impossible to get near to him."_ Dick used his little control system to move Garfield's binocucom to a tube that was leading to the other side of the boat. _"To access Gizmo's blimp, you would have to sneak through that high-voltage power tube. To do that without getting fried, you'd have to destroy that power generator. And to do that, you need two more of Gizmo's keys, which are heavily guarded."_

"Interesting. So, when are you going to get to the impossible part bro?"

" _Fine! But I warned you!"_

"Also, there's only one lock to that generator and I already have a key. Why do I need to get more?"

" _Because Gizmo isn't stupid, Gar. He won't use the same key for every lock he has here. But, keep any key you find anyways. I've marked the areas you need to hit with holographic markers, you'll be able to see them with your binocucom. Follow them to your objectives."_

"Thanks dude!"

" _Don't mention it – it's your funeral bro."_ With that, Dick signed off. Garfield walked up a wooden structure that looked as if it would give away at any minute. There was another hook that led him down to a pathway of debris from past wreckages  
that led him to a piece of rope hanging over the boat. Climbing over the edge of the boat, he ducked into a pair of bushes from a guard making his evening rounds around a fountain, he had to be especially careful since the guard had a flashlight.  
He took out his binocucom so he could find the markers that Dick had mentioned. There was one right across from him so he would start there, all he had to do was take out the guard that was patrolling the area which didn't take long.

The first place he investigated seemed to be a trophy wing, judging by all egotistical statues of Gizmo and all the glass cases with a few knight stands here and there. Garfield could easily bet that everything here was worth millions. Sadly though, that  
meant security here would tighter than the rest of the boat and the added lasers and double guards told him exactly that. He needed to get a better view of the place. Placing his cane in his mouth, he climbed to the top of a curtain and took out his  
binocucom to survey the area and once again Richard popped up.

" _Gar, I know you can't respond. But, there's no way you can take all those guys and come out alive. You'll have to use those air ducts to pick them off one by one. Now, I took the liberty to upgrade your binocucom while you were out. You should be able to detect the location of radio signals transmitting from the security devices Gizmo gave to his goons. You'll be able to know which guard has the security device without having to check each one so I highly recommend you take him out first."_ With  
only a simple nod, Garfield studied the paths of each guard until he memorized them he also found the guard that had the security device whom was conveniently alone on the second floor. Hooking his cane onto the railing holding the curtains, he wall  
walked until he was above the head guard and with a perfect drop took him out with a hit to the head.

He raised the security device to eye level and pressed the button for the door to lock. Slipping into the air duct, he used it to make his way to the lower floor unnoticed. He watched the guards through the slits of the air vent covers, plotting his way  
of silent takedowns. Perhaps a sleeper hold? Garfield being the scrawny stick that he is and the guard, a large brute, he would easily keep his grip. But, the guard was of size and also most likely strength. If the guard had the brain capacity to  
throw Garfield off his back than he would surely succeed. The struggle between the two would surely bring the attention of the others and Garfield _really_ didn't need that. He could try a choke hold with the help of his cane but the risk of  
killing the guard outweighed any benefits that came with that certain approach. It didn't matter who these people worked for, Garfield couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. He wouldn't sink down to the level of the Fiendish Five. It seemed his only  
option was a simple hit and run, the sound of metal hitting bone would undoubtedly bring attention so Garfield had to be quick. As if he's ever _not_ been quick.

He waited until a pair of feet shuffled past him in which he slipped out of the air vent and with a quick whack to the head, he hurriedly squirmed back into ventilation system, 2 down 4 to go. It wasn't long until the others came running to their fallen  
friend. "Bob! Wake up!" The guard shook his friend's shoulder to no avail. "Bob is down, he got knock the fuck out!" The guard gave his diagnosis.

"Grant's down too!" Another guard raised his voice. "He doesn't have the security thing on him!"

"There's someone here!" The hidden thief grinned to himself as he listened to the guards panic at the unseen force that was Garfield Logan. So, now that Gar's covers has been blown it made bagging the trophy room key all the more difficult but who ever  
said a challenge was bad? "Dave! Luis! Get to the second floor! Cover me and John!" They never think to check the air vents.

Garfield crawled his way back to the second floor and waited for the guards known as Dave and Luis. One kept his eyes over the railing to watch out for his buddies while the other patrolled around the second floor. He took out the patrolling guard by  
hooking his neck and bring his head down on the ground. He dashed to the other side before the other guard turned the corner and took him out from behind. With only 2 baddies left, the fight was just seeming to get fair, for them of course.

Garfield leaped over the railing, flipping during the fall and landed on top of one guard. The last one barely got a glimpse of Gar until he too was flat on his back. He joined them on the ground to catch his breath, picking out bad guys one by one was  
more tiring than he thought. But, at least that part was over. He can get the key and finally move on. But first, he shattered a glass case and took whatever was inside. _'I'll just take this with me.'_ Back outside, he took out his binocucom  
in search for his next target which required him to do some climbing when he found it. The problem with that though was that he couldn't see any way for him to get up. "Dick, why the hell did you mark up there? I can't get up there."

" _Or maybe it's because you're looking at it the wrong way."_ Richard said in usual intelligent manner.

"What do you mean?"

" _See that machine wheel Gar?"_ Garfield directed his vision onto the wheel he hadn't noticed until now. In his own words, Gar would have said it looked like a barrel stuck in the ground. _"If my knowledge of mechanical engineering serves me right, applying significant rotational torque to achieve maximum velocity will yield a positive result."_

"So…" Garfield started slowly. "You're saying if I spin it fast enough something good will happen?"

" _Dude, I just said that."_ Garfield put away his binocucom and rolled his eyes, he couldn't figure out if Richard believed that Gar and Vic could understand what he says or if he's just messing with them. Anyway, armed with the knowledge of the  
rolling barrel, Gar got down and spinned the wheel with all the strength he had. An elevator-like structure slid down a pole and Garfield quickly jumped on it before it could go back up. Garfield was lifted up and hooked his cane onto a couple rings  
that swung him to his destination he then sneaked on the edge and dropped in. The room he fell into was hot and he could smell smoke, there was also a few piles of coal around him.

It was a safe guess that he was probably in the engine room.

He wiped some sweat that was already gathering on his forehead. Making his way further, the engine room was pretty vacant from where he could see. There weren't many guys in this area and none of them were actually doing what they were supposed to be  
doing. They were also pretty spaced out so it wouldn't be difficult to pick them off, one of them had to have the key. He jumped over the railing and landed quietly on the lower floor, quickly hiding behind an engine that was thankfully turned off.

His first target was tending to the hatch of an engine with a blowtorch and Garfield got an idea to take him out. Climbing up the engine that was closest to him, he hopped from engine to engine until he was standing right over his target. Using his cane,  
he tapped the guys shoulder and quickly pulled back his cane. The target stopped blowtorching and pulled up his welding mask to look over his shoulder, he turned back when he saw no one and Garfield took the opportunity to slam the hatch down right  
onto the poor, unsuspecting fellow who was thrown into the engine and put to sleep. Quickly looting him, Garfield only found a single dollar and no key. _'Dammit.'_

Climbing up the engine again as to avoid possibly exposure, he scanned the area for his second target. He saw him on the other side of the room shoveling coals, Garfield quickly made his way over and took him out with a swift kick to the side of the head.  
Sadly, the man had nothing on him. Huffing in frustration, Garfield looked around for anyone else. He saw another man asleep in a separate room, this one he knew for sure was one of Gizmo's thugs. Sneaking into the room, he tiptoed toward the sleeping  
man the key had to be on him.

Carefully, he moved the man's jacket to reveal the pocket on the side. The man snorted and Garfield froze in terror. He was too scared to move, too scared to think, too scared to breath. He stared down at the sleeping man's face just waiting for his eyes  
to pop open and Garfield was afraid that they would be the last thing he ever saw. But, they didn't open. The thug only resumed his sleeping and Gar breathed out quietly, he had gotten worked up for nothing. He slipped his hand in the pocket and he  
felt the shape of a key in his fingers.

He carefully pulled it out and quickly did away with the thug. Finally, he could continue on the mission and was more than happy when he climbed out and dropped into the cool night air mixed with the rain. He sneaked his way to the power generator and  
tried the keys. The first one didn't unlock it which he assumed wouldn't work. The second key told him the same story and he huffed out. He held the third key up to his eyes and glared daggers at it. _'You better work.'_ He slid the key into  
the hole, he didn't know what he was going to do if it didn't work.

Thankfully, he didn't have to do anything with the sound of a click was his reassurance. He sighed in relief and opened the gate that protected the generator, raising his cane high above his head Garfield repeatedly struck the machine until it was nothing  
but scrap. The electricity that zapped to and fro disappeared and Garfield crawled through the tube, all while Richard exclaimed in his ear. _"Astonishing! All my calculations led me to believe that you would fail to knock out that generator."_

Garfield snorted as he squeezed his way through the other end. "Never was good at math."

" _Well, here's a real test for ya buddy."_

"Awe shit."

" _I've found a way up to Gizmo's blimp, but unfortunately bro, it ain't gonna work."_

"Uhh…" Garfield's eyes fell upon the old cannon that was pointed out to sea. "You're not saying that…"

" _Dude, it's the only way."_

"Awe _shit!_ "

" _You know, normally I would think you would be excited for this but I guess I would be wrong for once."_

"Oh no, trust me, this is crazy as hell but it's the good kind of crazy." Garfield said with a huge grin.

" _There's the scary Garfield I know."_ Garfield took off his hat to run his hand through his hair, the magnitude of this mission was deteriorating him. He stepped up to the cannon and took hold of a lever, he pulled and pushed on it until the cannon  
was pointed directly at the blimp. He popped the lid open and stepped inside with slightly shaky legs. He took his hat off and placed it in between his teeth as to not lose it during flight. _'I swear bro my life is a fucking video game.'_ He  
pulled the hook to ignite the cannon and quickly closed the lid and before he knew it, he was soaring through the air with tears being forced out of his eyes. He tucked his body into a ball and felt his body against the glass which shattered on impact.

The sound of glass breaking took Gizmo's attention away from the diamond he had been marveling at. "Who broke that glass?! No one's allowed up here but me!" Four long spider-like legs sprouted from his back which lifted him up from the ground and began  
to step down towards the noise. "Do you know how much it cost to get the right materials?!"

Garfield stood up to reveal himself. "I'm sure you have more than enough blood money to pay for it."

"How delightful. We have a guest." Gizmo's smile was so fake it was sickening. "The problem is. I HATE UN-FUCKING-EXPECTED GUESTS!" Gizmo made a move to pierce Garfield with his mechanical spider leg but Garfield summersaulted to the side, dodging the  
metal appendage.

"Listen _Mikron_ , if you wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect some fucking company." Garfield narrowed his eyes at him.

Gizmo turned to Garfield and sarcasm reeked from his mouth. "Ohhhhhh, I'm ever so sorry. How peasant-like of me not to finish the job. Obviously we should have snuffed you out as well. So, without further ado, let make amends by, what? PIERCING YOUR BODY  
WITH MY METALLIC ARCHNID LEGS AND ENDING YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE!"

"Bring it on, you damn dwarf." With a yell Gizmo rushed toward Garfield, his spider legs aiming for his face but Garfield was able to dodge and deflect them with his cane. Unfortunately, the thief was hit and flew back a few feet. Gizmo went to stab Garfield  
but he quickly rolled out the way. Garfield decided to put some distance between them and Gizmo gave chase.

"You are a coward! Your father didn't run from me!"

"You weren't the one my father was worried about."

Gizmo's spider legs retracted and out came a jetpack with wings. He used the speed boost to ram Garfield which flung him into a large pipe that went from the floor to the ceiling and Gar could here water rushing inside of it. "At least he put up a fight."  
Gizmo flew full speed at Garfield with a single spider leg stretched out in front of him along with one mad grin. Garfield needed to time this just right, so when Gizmo was just close enough the thief moved out of the way and tucked his body into  
the small space that was in between the pipe and the wall.

Gizmo's spider leg penetrated the pipe with no effort and when he pulled back for another attack he was hit with gallons and gallons of water spewing out the pipe. Mikron was pushed back to the other side of the blimp. Seeing his chance, Garfield dashed  
straight for Gizmo and pierced the power case that lay on his back. He laid on the floor wet, coughing, and powerless. "Where are the pages you stole from my family?!" He demanded.

Gizmo spat out some water. "Just because you've beaten me, you think you have won, Garfield Logan? You're no match for Adonis, my villainous cohort in Utah."

Garfield poked Gizmo's chest with his cane. "I'll take you all down, one by one."

"You'll see, Mesa City is so well-guarded, a raccoon couldn't scurry in without setting off alarms!" Garfield finally had enough and with a simple whack Mikron O' Jeneus the Gizmo was crossed off the list of the Fiendish Five. Garfield put his hand on  
his ear.

"Dick, it's done."

" _Jeez, you make it sound like you killed someone. But other than that, thank heavens! Do you have the pages?"_ Gar could hear Victor celebrating in the background.

"No, I don't know where-" His eyes zoomed in onto a knob that was on the side of Gizmo's throne. "Actually, I think I did." He walked up to the golden chair and knelt down at the side of it. The safe looked exactly like the one Inspector Roth has in her  
office except this one was embedded into a chair. He pulled out the three cards he had found earlier. So, the numbers are the combination to his safe. The only thing he needed to find out now was the order of said combination.

"297? Nope."

"279? Nope."

"927? Nope."

"972? Nope."

"729? This is starting to piss me off."

"792." When he pulled the wheel and it finally spinned his earlier statement vanished. He pulled out a variety of pages along with gold and jewels the smile on his face couldn't have been bigger. Finally, his mission was complete. Sadly though, he couldn't  
celebrate his victory as he heard sirens in the distance. He quickly departed from the blimp but not before leaving his signature calling card behind. "Dick, we got a-"

" _I know, we hear the sirens too. Vic is currently moving the van to a different location, deeper into the jungle I believe. I'm sending you a GPS tracking system to find us through your binocucom."_ Dick always seemed to have a contingency plan.

"Alright. I won't be gone for long." He jumped out of the blimp and his cane caught a wire which he used to slide onto a roof. Through his binocucom, Garfield could see the cops prowling the grounds he had been previously. There was also a bridge that  
had not been there before and at the end of the bridge was the _oh so elegant_ Inspector Roth with four other officers he didn't recognize that were standing with her. How the hell was he going to get passed?

 _ **-( Cut )-**_

"So, you're positive that he's here?" Karen asked as they surveyed the large vessel in front of them

"Yes Karen, I'm positive that he's here." Raven said as she has already answered the same question four times now.

"As if the two unconscious guys weren't proof enough." Jenn added in. "There's no doubt he came through here."

"What about up there? On that air ship thing, it's got a big 'ol hole in the side." Wally stated the obvious, he eyes followed where the hole was and they landed on the cannon pointed at the blimp. "No way! He did not shoot himself out of that cannon!"

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would do." Raven said nonchalantly as he inspected the blimp. Jenn and Karen's eyes widened as they exchanged glances at each other.

"We'll need the chopper to get up there." Roy joined him in the obviousness. Once the five officers were on the blimp they immediately took notice of the water-covered floor and a motionless Gizmo. Whom was handcuffed and placed into the chopper. "Hey  
guys!" The officers turned their heads toward Roy who was kneeling at Gizmo's throne.

"What's up Roy?" Wally asked.

"Logan might not be here _anymore_." Roy held Garfield's calling card for his friends to see. "But, we do know that he _was_ here." He placed the notoriously famous card into a plastic bag.

"What do you think he took? Money?" Wally asked again.

"Of course it was money Wally, he's a thief." Jenn chided her boyfriend.

"He ain't no ordinary thief." Karen added.

"Exactly." Raven said. "Garfield wouldn't go through this much trouble just for a couple gold coins. Whatever it was that he took it's much more precious to him than any money." Back down on the boat a journalist with a camera was waiting for them and  
much to the 'convincing' of her fellow officers, Raven agreed to take one photo and had made sure the journalist knew to take the one picture just right.

"So, now what do we do?" Jenn asked they drove back to their hotel after handing Gizmo over to the authorities to deal with. She was currently leaning her head on Wally's shoulder whom was leaning his head on hers. It was clear that they were all tired  
though not as tired as Garfield could be right now, Raven assumed.

"We go and get some rest." Raven stated. "I hate to say it but thanks to Garfield the hard part of our job has been taken care of. So, we get rest, get on a plane, and head to the next location Logan and his gang will be at. We'll be waiting for them  
there."

"And where is the next place?" Roy asked.

"Utah."

"Yeehaw." Karen said.

 _ **-( Cut )-**_

After a continuous amount of quick, last minute evades and some more than uncomfortable hiding spots, Garfield finally made it back to the safety of the team van with his friends. High fives were exchanged along with a knuckle sandwich from Victor. "So,  
what's on the Thievius Loganius pages ya got, buddy?" He asked.

"I'll tell you while we head back home. Let's get out of here before the cops spot us." Garfield said as he pulled the pages and money he got from his first-of-many successful missions. He gave half of the pages to Richard whom accepted them happily.

"Agreed."

Once on the highway, the gang began studying what Garfield found in Gizmo's safe. The first one was Drake Logan's fast attack dive move. The instructions sounded more easily said than done, a simple twirl of the cane with a dive. The second one was Old  
Sally Logan's fast getaway roll, now Garfield knew how to roll but it was nothing compared to how Old Sally did it, it's even said her roll was faster than anyone's run. Next, was Dev Loganida's slow motion jump it is said he used this move to evade  
all kinds of airborne threats, neither member of the TitanGang was able to figure out how Gar was going to learn this. Fourth was Chris Logan's extension of Drake Logan's dive move. Karin Logan's money magnet technique explained that whatever  
loot your enemy has on them, it will magically appear in your pocket when they are taken down. It said that the only way for this technique to work is to believe in magic which Garfield had no problem doing. The last and most exciting page of the  
Thievius Loganius for Garfield, it held detail instructions on how to perform his Asian ancestor Rioichi Logan's ninja-spire jump. A technique he developed while sneaking around heavily fortified castles in ancient Japan.

"This is incredible!" Dick said. "Some of these are impossible to do! And would take years to master!"

"My ancestors had years, I only have a week." Gar said as he leaned into the soft cushion of the passenger seat. There was no way he would be to even begin learning each move in a single week let alone master each one. He would focus only on one move  
for the entire week of their break before heading out to the next location.

"You should probably focus on one move for now, Gar." Victor unknowingly agreed with Garfield's thoughts.

"Vic's right. You're going to have to pick one of your ancestor's moves that can best benefit our mission." Garfield held up the page that depicted Rioichi Logan.

"I've already made my choice. Vic, let's make a stop in London, rest a bit before heading back to the hideout."

"Can do, you've earned it." The short but beneficial rest in London was well deserved for the gang. They went sightseeing around the city, especially a tour of the Queens Palace in which Garfield left with more than he had entered with. Once the tour  
of London was over they finally headed back to their hideout in Paris to rest and prepare for their next target. "Hey guys, check this out." Vic dropped a newspaper in front of the two. They took their eyes off the game they were playing to look upon  
the inked paper in which they laughed.

It was a photo of Raven holding an upside down Gizmo, alongside the four other officers Garfield saw her with. The headline read: _**HOT CHICK WITH GUN BUSTS POTTYMOUTH MIGET!**_ Another second smaller picture depicted Garfield running  
on a rooftop but the lighting of the photograph couldn't make out his face. The subtext of that picture read: _Mysterious figure eludes authorities once again._

 **I am so sorry that this update is so late. Life just loves to get in the way of things. But, it is finally here and that is something to celebrate! Also! Gizmo is finally been put behind bars and the next character for Muggshot has been reveled! Now, I'm sure most of you were assuming that Muggshot would be played by Mammoth but I believe that Mammoth is best suited for a future character. I'll end with that.**

 **7:49 PM**


	6. Trips down memory lane

**I don't own Sly Cooper or The Teen Titans.**

 **(Friday at the hideout, 5 days after Operation: Tide of Terror)**

"Alright Gar, you ready?" Richard asked from his position a few feet away from Victor.

"Ready!" Garfield was standing on top of the team van.

"You ready Vic?"

"Check!" Vic had his hand raised high over his head, palm up, as if he was awaiting for a gift from the sky to drop in his hand. But, instead of a gift it was Garfield who hopped off the van and tried to land in Victor's hand. Unfortunately though, instead of landing as light as a feather like how Rioichi Logan instructed, he fell flat on the ground adding a new bruise to the many he already had.

It had been like this ever since their mission with Gizmo. All day every day Garfield had been training to master the ninja spire jump. Now Garfield knew that there was no way he would be able to actually master the ancient move. But, given the gang's circumstances, he had to at _least_ know how to get it right. If he was given a few months' time, a year at max, he would undoubtfully master it but he didn't a few months let alone a year to get right. Victor helped up his fallen.

"Let's call it a day guys." Dick announced.

"Agreed." Garfield said as he walked into the train car and threw himself onto the couch, his cane was leaning on the arm rest. "Dammit dude! I can't get it!"

"Perhaps the reason why you can't get it is because you're rushing it." Richard gave his thoughts as he opened his laptop to further his research on their new target, Adonis.

"Bro, I have to rush it. We fly to Utah in two days! I need more time to learn a move like this, what do you think Vic?"

Victor was rummaging through their fridge to satisfy his everlasting appetite. Finally, he settle for a cold slice of pizza before answering. "Well, Dick is the smart one and we trust the things he says."

"I know that but I don't have enough time to understand such a complicated move. I got the jump it's just the landing I can't get."

"Just take it slow, Gar. You didn't rush when you learning your wall sneak move."

"I also wasn't fighting against five murderers, Rich."

"Look, when you try again tomorrow take your time." Richard said with wisdom.

"Fine."

"This takes me back when we all started training for our rolls in the gang." Vic leaned back in his seat as he, along with his buddies, took a trip down memory lane.

 **(1993, Happy Camper Orphanage)**

"Garfield! You can't stay up there forever!" Victor called out to his friend.

"Please friend Garfield, you must come down!" Kori yelled as well. "Richard, why won't he come down?"

"I didn't calculate the possibility of Garfield having a fear of heights." Dick sighed as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "We shouldn't have done this."

"Oh, _now_ you say that." Kori's sister, Komi, butt in before joining in at yelling at Garfield. "Get down here! You're going to get us all in trouble!" Komi was more worried for herself than she was for the others. Garfield, who has been the center of attention for the past 10 minutes, was currently clinging onto a pipe for dear life. Richard was right – like that's a surprise – they should _not_ have done this.

It all started when Victor said that if they were going to be a gang in the future than they would need to train to do so. Dick said it was great idea since training can finish the mission as planned. Garfield had countered stating that no amount of training could ever guarantee a mission going exactly as planned, but should do it anyways. The current situation only proved Garfield's statement. The plan was for Garfield to climb up and simply climb back down. After a few attempts, he finally made it to the top and he's been up there ever since.

"I can't get down!" Garfield cried out. His held the pipe with an iron grip, well as much of an iron grip a 9 year old can muster. It was then he heard a voice in his head that distinctly sounded like his father's voice. _'A thief does not rush their mission, Garfield. Nor do they rush the training the mission requires. Climb down son, slowly.'_ Slowly but surely the premature thief began to climb down with one hand and foot at a time.

"That's it buddy! You can do it!"

Eventually, Garfield was back on solid ground where he was praised for his bravery which consisted of a few high fives and a strong hug from Kori and a brief one from Komi as well. "So, what finally made you come down?" She asked.

Garfield shrugged. "I heard my dad's voice, he said to go down slowly and to never rush."

Kori clasped her hands together. "Your father sounded very wise."

Gar nodded. "He was but let's stop focusing on me." He pointed to Dick and Vic. "You two still need to do your part." Later, the five were standing in front of a homemade obstacle course for both foot and wheels, credits to the builder, Richard. The course had a range of cones that were actually old toilet paper rolls, flags from paper towels, and finally a ramp that went over a mud patch. There were more obstacles laid out on the side of the track that were for the foot portion of the course. Victor was at the starting line, sitting on the tricycle that Richard had rebuilt with a little help from Starfire.

"Alright Vic, remember today is not about timing, all you have to do is finish the course. You'll be going after him on foot, Gar."

"Richard, this is safe yes?" Kori asked in concern for her large friend.

Komi came up behind her to wrap her arms around her sister. "Awe, there's nothing wrong with a little danger sis."

Garfield and Victor were both looking at Dick, awaiting his answer. "Yes, it's perfectly fine. Go whenever you're ready Vic." Once the words left Richard's mouth the future getaway took off with the upmost enthusiasm, snatching the first flag with little effort. He turned a tight corner that almost resulted in a fall.

"So, Dick what's the point in all this?" Komi asked the question that had been bugging her since this first started. Kori was also curious about the purpose of their friend's rigorous tasks. "I mean first it was Garfield climbing up that pipe, now it's Victor and a race track. What are you guys try to do?"

"We're training to become the greatest thieves of all time!" Garfield said as he swung his cane around like a sword. Victor was now zigzagging down the course and grabbed the second flag at another sharp turn.

"Right." Komi said slowly, she then rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"But isn't the stealing wrong?" Kori asked the question the gang was used to hearing.

"Not if it's from criminals." Garfield smiled when Dick stated his family's belief. "That's what we did with Mother Maeyi and the cookies she took." Bouncing on the natural terrain of the land, Victor almost missed the third flag.

"It was the sweetest-tasting failed mission ever!" He said.

Victor was rearing up to the end of the course with four flags in his possession, the last one was hanging above the mud pit. Now, the way Richard designed the pit was that it was a possible jump but needed a good amount of speed to do so. So, Vic would be able to clear it and got the flag when he did so but Garfield might not be able to. "Alright Gar, you're up let's get your course ready."

Kori celebrated Victor on his completion. "Victor, what is your role in this gang of thieves you seek to accomplish?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be the getaway driver!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "My foot slammed down on the pedal, dodging cars in traffic with all the loot in the back of the van, the cops chasing after us!" Kori didn't seem to share her friend's enthusiasm rather she seemed pretty concern for him. Even Komi was looking at him strangely.

"You are not worried for your safety? Or the possibility of the time of jail?" Victor just waved the questions.

"Nah, with the three of us we'll never get caught." Just as Victor finished his statement, Richard had returned when he and Gar had finished setting up the foot portion of the course.

"Alright Gar, same thing with Vic. Just finish the track, not about timing. Go when ready." Just like with Vic, Garfield took off when given the get go. The first was a long cardboard box that was too tall for him to step over. Good, because the whole reason it was there was for him to jump over it which he did. His next obstacle required him to slide under it.

"Richard, what is your role in this gang of thieves?" Kori asked.

"I am going to be the brains of the team." Dick smirked as he poked his head.

"So, what's your training going to be?" Victor asked as the thought of both his and Garfield's training were physical but since Dick's was mental, what was he going to do?

Richard held up a book that held all sorts of different puzzles on the cover, word searches, crosswords, word unscramblers, times tables, divisions, and numerous other problems that required a lot of thinking. Victor was not amused by his friend's choice of training. Garfield was now dodging, ducking, and jumping down the zigzag path. He then had to climb up and down the hills. Finally, the mud pit was the obstacle that required his cane. He jumped and caught his cane on a mop stick, when he swung his body went to forward and the end resulted in him falling into the mud. A resulting _"ooh"_ was heard from the four friends. "So close yet so far." Vic said. Both boys and Komi began laughing, even Kori letting out a few giggles.

Garfield pulled himself out of the mud with his entire posterior covered with the dreaded stuff. "And what's your role in the gang, Gar? Mud collector?" At this, all four children were laughing and Garfield's face was a lot like Vic's face when Richard showed him the puzzle book. Completely and utterly _not_ amused.

 **(Present day)**

"It was a good thing we hosed you down before Mother Maeyi could see you or she would have been _pissed_." Victor said as they finished their memory trip.

"She was already mad enough that I was soaking wet." Garfield laughed.

"I wonder whatever happened to Kori and Komi." Dick said, heaving a soft sigh. Oh, how he missed his childhood crush and of her sister too, of course.

"I'm sure your girl's fine, Dick." Victor reassured him which made Gar snicker.

"She's not my girlfriend! She never was!" Richard said he turned as red as Garfield's backpack.

"He never said she was your girlfriend, you did just now." Garfield teased him, joining in on the fun.

Dick heaved a not-so-soft sigh. "Ah, don't worry buddy. I'm sure they're fine." Victor now actually reassuring him.

"It sucked when they left."

"We were sad when they left but they got a second chance at having a family. So, it's not all bad." Garfield added.

"Yeah, I know. But, who knows? We might get to see them again someday." With that finally thought, the brains, the driver, and the thief all called it a day and went to their day-to-day activities. That was until Vic asked Garfield.

"Hey Gar, what was it that you heard your dad say?"

Garfield's voice took on a softer tone. "He told me to never rush a mission even the training the mission requires." His father's wise words sank in and once they did his eyes lit up with a new found determination. He quickly told his friends to go back outside and try again one more time. They groaned their dislike but did so to get it over with. Garfield instructed Victor to hold his cane up instead of using his hand this time. His friends were unsure but he told it was going to be fine and so climb up onto the roof of their hideout again. He remembered his father's words and let the guide him. He took a deep breath and leaped.

Victor felt a weight land on the cane but it seemed to go away a second later. Looking up, he saw Gar crouching on the cane with one foot and thus praises were given to the thief for his long awaited accomplishment.

 **(Tuesday, somewhere above the North Atlantic Ocean. 2 days after Gizmo's bust.)**

Inspector Raven and the four other officers were currently flying over the ocean. Due to their occupation and thanks to the INTERPOL's budget, they were able to get first class seats. Because of their failure to capture Garfield, Raven had said that they needed to head out right away in order to be ahead of the thief. It wasn't because she just wanted to see him again.

All was nice and quiet until Jenn asked a question that had bugging the team. "Rave, why do you have such an obsession over Logan?"

Raven choked on her tea upon hearing the question and answered after her coughing fit. "I am _not_ obsessed with him, _he's_ obsessed with _me_."

"You're both obsessed with each other." Roy said. "God, it's almost sickening." Raven only snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How the hell did you two even meet?" Karen asked, Raven sighed and proceeded to her team about how she and Garfield met.

 **(2001, Paris, France)**

A 16 year-old Garfield was lying back on a roof admiring the beauty Paris had to offer. From the worldwide famous Eiffel Tower to the simple Parisian architecture, Paris, France did indeed have a lot to offer. It was the first time he had been in Paris ever since he was put in the orphanage. He told his buddies that he wanted to get a little work done and to enjoy his surroundings. He leaped from his perch and landed on the famous Paris Opera House. He pulled out a map to pick where he wanted to continue his search.

Inside the old house, a 20 year-old rookie cop, Raven Roth, was given the task to watch over the house due to its old age it was not update with security. Inspector Dayton was really putting the responsibility on her but he was getting older by the second and needed someone to take over when he retired. So far, Officer Raven had proven worthy but if she could handle the Opera House on her own than it would seal the deal to earn the title of Inspector and eventually to Chief. But, the Opera House wasn't the only thing that needed a watchful eye. The fabulous Diva Diamond was said to be worth more than the Opera House itself and Raven assured both Inspector Dayton and Madàme Tuskinanny that the diamond was well protected.

"You better be up to the job, Roth!" Shouted Inspector Dayton. Even though Garfield was on the roof, he could hear every word. The angry middle-aged man pointed to the elegant ruby red diamond on the even more elegant woman's neck. "If anything happens to this rock, you can kiss your career goodbye!" he yelled. The Inspector and the woman left the stage and Raven stood alone in the spotlight.

Garfield felt sorry for the attractive young officer he had been hearing so much about. He had actually planned to snatch the diamond away from Madàme Tuskinanny, who had the diamond under questionable circumstances herself. But maybe he would skip this one and just do some sightseeing. After all, he didn't want to get the young officer in trouble. All of a sudden, the roof door slammed open and Raven emerged, eyes ablaze, she _just_ knew she heard something from the roof, even with the yelling. "Freeze criminal!" she yelled. "What are you doing up here?" Five of her officers swarmed out of the door and surrounded Garfield.

"Just admiring the view." Garfield said as he eyed the officers.

"You do that with a mask?" Raven asked, clearly not believing the thief's words.

Garfield was in position to fight or flee but if he ran than he wouldn't have a story to tell to his buddies later on. He back flipped away from them and proceeded to whack away with his cane. He didn't really want to hurt them so he held back just enough. He managed to take them all down unto he heard the sound of handcuffs and then felt them around his wrists. His legs were kicked out from under him and he and his cane fell to the floor.

Raven was immediately taken back by how attractive the thief was, Gar seemed to notice this because he smirked up at her. When she noticed that, her gaze turned from surprised to a glare and this just made Gar smile more. Raven pulled him up and questioned him again.

"I told you, sightseeing." Garfield continued to smile at the young woman's way.

She growled at him and picked up his cane. Which she proceeded to examine. "What kind of weapon is this?" A simple cane didn't seem very effective although it did do well against her officers, still though.

Garfield's voice took on a slightly more serious tone. "It's not _just_ a weapon." Raven averted her eyes to him in which they narrowed. She ordered her guards to take him back stage and stopped at a janitor's closet. "We gonna play 7 minutes in heaven?" Gar said hopefully.

Raven held back a groan. "Listen criminal, tonight is a big night for me. So, I'm not going to let some two-bit thief ruin it." She opened the closet and ordered them to throw him in, which they did. "Let's get this over with." She locked him in there and left to fetch her superior. Little did she know, she hadn't captured any ordinary thief. No mere cuffs could hold a _master_ thief. He quickly freed himself, however, a locked closet door was a different story. Luckily, the janitor didn't take long to visit his closet.

"Inspector Dayton!" Raven called out when she found him, ready to tell him of her capture.

Inspector Dayton grudgingly turned to face her, seemingly still steamed about earlier. "Roth, this had better be good." He warned.

"It is sir, during our earlier conversation." He growled at her, which she ignored. "I heard movement on the roof and when I investigated I discovered a thief plotting to steal the Diva Diamond." At this, Inspector Dayton gave her more of his attention. "I and my men apprehended him and is currently handcuffed and locked in the janitor's closet. No means of escape for him." Raven fought to keep the smirk off her face in order to look professional in front of the Inspector.

"Show me." He said simply.

The janitor jumped when he saw Garfield in the closet. "Oh, you have no idea how long I've been stuck in there, thank God you came." Garfield pulled out two 50 dollar bills and placed them in the old man's shirt pocket. "Thank you so much for the help, pal. And great job at keeping the place clean." He did a quick salute to the old man before taking off. He grabbed a nearby rope and swung his cane. The hook sliced through the rope and heavy sandbag fell toward the floor. Holding the opposite end of the rope, Gar was hoisted into the air. He let go of the rope and soared toward the catwalks. He landed gracefully on the rickety framework hanging over the stage.

The cunning thief had dashed out of sight just in time. Inspector Dayton, Raven, and Madàme Tuskinanny ran into view. They headed straight for the open closet door. The Inspector picked up the handcuffs and waved it over his head. "So, where is your thief, Ms. Roth?"

"He was here a minute ago," Raven stammered. She couldn't believe her eyes that were staring into the empty closet. It just wasn't possible.

Dayton pointed to the empty closet. He trembled with anger. "And what kind of police officer stashes a crook in A JANITOR'S CLOSET?!" The Inspector pushed his face close to hers. "Perhaps I was wrong about you," he growled. "If you can't handle a petty criminal, how can you be head of the entire department?"

' _Petty criminal?'_ Garfield thought. _'There's no need for name calling!'_

Madàme Tuskinanny put a hand on her red diamond. "Now there's a thief on the loose, I must put it in my safe." She frowned at Raven. "I expected better from you Ms. Roth." She then stormed off.

"I'd better go, too," Inspector Dayton. " _Someone_ has to protect that diamond."

Raven hung her head and felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes before a single tear can escape. She would _not_ cry because of some damn thief. She needed to find him while the night was still young. Garfield watched as she wiped her and turned on her flashlight to find clues in the closet. But Gar knew she wouldn't find any. The young officer continued her investigation around the stage area. Creeping along the catwalks above, Gar followed her.

He watched silently as she interviewed employees and searched everywhere for some sign of the missing thief. Gar sighed, he felt sorry for Raven Roth. He could always turn himself in. That would certainly help her. Then again, no self-respecting master thief would simply turn himself in. There had to be a better way.

Gar crouched on the catwalk, lost in thought. Raven turned a corner and walked out of sight. He was about to follow her when he saw Madàme Tuskinanny dressing room door open. He expected to see the robust woman. Instead, out stepped the show's stage manager, Pierre. The short man poked his head out and suspiciously looked around. In his hand was the Diva Diamond. The stage manager was stealing it for himself!

Pierre ducked around some flat scenery pieces and out of sight. Garfield sprung into action. He leaped to another catwalk and then soared into the air, flipping and landing silently on the stage below. He hid behind another flat set piece. With his cane at a ready, he listened for the stage manager. As the petty thief's footsteps grew louder, Gar held out his cane. He chuckled. "Watch your step!" The amateur thief tripped and landed with a THUD! as Garfield caught the diamond in the air. Pierre was out cold. He returned to the janitor's closet to retrieve the handcuffs Inspector Dayton threw back down in anger.

Suddenly, a shrill scream trumpeted throughout the theater. Hiding near the side of the stage, Gar watched as Madàme Tuskinanny charged onto the main stage. Inspector Dayton followed her closely. The two found Raven in the center stage. Dayton rounded on Officer Roth. "RAVEN ARELLA ROTH!" yelled Dayton. "First you lose the thief and then you lose the diamond!" The Inspector shook more than ever. He looked as if he might explode at any moment.

"Excuse me?" asked Raven, completely taken back by the news.

"It's horrible!" wailed Tuskinanny. "The show will start soon and I can't perform like this!"

"THIS IS THE WORST FOUL UP IN POLICE HISTORY!" Dayton yelled.

Gar watched as the two continued to yell at Raven. Once again, he felt sorry for the young officer but not for long. Using his cane, he cut through the rope holding his special package. _'What opera is complete without a surprise ending?'_ Gar thought. Suddenly, a dark figure dropped onto the stage from above. Raven, Inspector Dayton, Madàme Tuskinanny dove out of the way. The figure hit the stage with a loud WHAP! "Hope you like your care package, Ms. Roth," Gar whispered. "Special delivery, just for you."

Garfield watched as Raven stepped closer to the figure. He was handcuffed and had a paper bag over his head. She removed the sack, revealing Pierre, the stage manager. Hung around his neck was the Diva Diamond. "Pierre!" cried Tuskinanny. " _He_ stole the diamond?" The diva rocked back and forth, almost fainting. Madàme Tuskinanny shook her fist at the criminal. "I trust you, Pierre!" she shouted. "You've betrayed me."

Inspector Dayton took a puff of his cigar before blowing it out. "Raven, if there's one thing I like about my officers it's creativity and risk. Obviously, you had this all under control and only wanted to impress me by how easily you caught this crook. That is great work Ms. Roth!" he said. He shook her hand vigorously. "Or I should say, _Inspector_ Roth!"

Madàme Tuskinanny took back the diamond and Dayton led away Pierre. Garfield looked on from the seats as Raven remained on the stage. He watched as she reached into the paper bag and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. It was cut in the shape of a raccoon's head. Garfield smiled when he saw Raven's face was torn between love and anger.

 **(Present day)**

"Wait." Jenn said. "Chief promoted you even though you weren't the one who caught Pierre?"

"He thinks I was the one who caught him." Raven replied, happy she was finally done telling her tale.

"But we know who _really_ did it." Roy added.

"Yup," Raven nodded. "And we've been butting heads ever since." Raven hoped the tiny smirk wasn't seen by the others.

 **(Garfield)**

The large man with the thick mustache began giving blow after blow to Mark's now exposed stomach. "You ain't so tough." The woman stepped up to him with a single knife floating aimlessly around her as she used the knife to carve an 'X' across his whole chest. "I can add you to my undead army." She said to him, it was now the dark-skinned man's turn to torture the man. His hand glowed with an orange color and smoke escaping from it, he grabbed the side of Mark's face as he screamed in agony from his flesh and hair being burnt, leaving a bad order in the air. "You will not survive." He declared. Finally, the last one stepped up and the small man parted his tentacles to expose Mark's throat. He put his robotic clawed hand on his throat. "And we will end the legacy of the Logan family." Using his talon, he sliced Mark's throat and he collapsed to the ground, Garfield's tears fell at the same time. "Find the book! Rip it into parts and keep whatever you get!"

No, the book! The history of his whole family was in that book! It was his instructions manual! It was a family heirloom! He couldn't let them take it! "NO!" Garfield broke the number one rule when unwelcomed guests were in his house and burst out of the closet. All the eyes of each Fiendish Five member were staring at him.

"What is that? A runt? I got it." The extremely muscular man used his large arms to stomp his way toward Garfield, he could feel the ground shake as the man got closer. The man cocked his arm as far back as it can go and delivered a deathly punch to the young man. Garfield's eyes snapped open and he gasped, he woke with sweat on his brow. He wiped his face, hoping that this dream wasn't going to be a reoccurring one.

 **Wow, 2 chapters in one week. This is probably a one-time thing** **but hopefully not. The story of how Garfield and Raven met was taken from Sly Cooper: To Catch a Thief.**

 **9:55 PM**


	7. Operation: Sunset Snake Eyes

**So, I'm typing this literally right after watching Justice League vs Teen Titans and if you want to watch it go the Facebook page (Justice League? More like Superman and his bitches) the whole movie is there. A word of warning if you are a BBRae shipper like how I proudly am than prepare to have many cringes and 'Oh God' moments. Raven and Robin are the main characters, Raven trying to stop Trigon from conquering Earth and Robin (Damien Wayne) learning how to be part of a team. Because of this, they have some kind of pairing going and it's absolutely horrid in my opinion. The whole movie NOT INCLUDING the RobRae pairing is very good. Now with that off my chest, let's get on with the story.**

 **Let me get one thing straight, Mesa City in Utah does NOT exist. If you knew that, good for you because I sure as hell didn't. However, there is a place in Arizona called Mesa and it is legit as hell so what I did was take that Mesa City in Arizona and put it in Utah for the sake of this story.**

It had been while since Gar had been in the US. Next up, the notorious Adonis the ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. What he lacked in brains, he definitely made up for in bronze. Turns out, he wasn't always that way. He grew up as the runt of the litter, the neighborhood weakling, and was always picked on by the larger kids. The only he could turn to were usually found on the big screen. It was there that he spotted his first gangster and he knew instantly that's what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his youth working real hard to get there, fueled by his dreams of great power and even greater respect. With enough perspiration, he realized that dream. He'd become a hard boiled, street brawling, tough as nails gangster with a taste for guns, ensuring that he never be picked on or pushed around ever again. So, he's hold up in Mesa City, huh? Garfield's always wanted to go to that thriving American boom town.

Garfield finished reading off the file on Adonis to his friends, along with his thought at the end. The gang were currently headed to Mesa City after landing in Salt Lake City. Due to the major influence Adonis had on Mesa City it was not possible to get a flight directly to it. They had much more time to finish the mission than before. They had slept a lot during their 10 hour flight and they were wide awake, ready for action. So, it was the lonely narrow concrete road in the middle of the desert the three were driving down.

"I just can't understand!" Dick said in a rant while observing a picture of Adonis. The man had the hugest muscles he had ever seen. "There is no way he got like this naturally! He must have used steroids or some other kind of drug or some sort of technology or _something!_ He practically uses his arms to stand, those skinny legs cannot hold his weight. Not to mention those guns also."

Garfield sighed from the passenger seat. "Dick, are you the one fighting him? No, so please chill out."

Victor chimed in. "Rich, instead of staring at Adonis you should probably figure out a way how Gar is gonna beat him. Your cane isn't going to do anything to him, buddy." Victor was the largest of the Titan Gang and their target was much bigger than he was.

"I know." Garfield held his head in his hands. "I'm going to be trampled." He could already picture Adonis as a one man stampede that consisted of rhinos, bulls, elephants and any other large and deadly animals that had the power of tanks.

"It's going to be worse than trampled." Dick added. "Don't worry Gar, I'll think of something, I always do."

"We know you do Rich, it's why we love you so much." The driver said to the genius.

"And we can count on you to get us out of there if things go south." The thief said to the driver.

"And we know you'll complete the mission without raising alarms." The genius said to the thief.

"I love you guys." They said in unison before laughing at themselves.

A little later the ride to Mesa City fell into silence not an awkward one though. The silence allowed the three friends to think over their situation. Despite the confidence they had in each other and in themselves and despite their successful mission against Gizmo, the fear was still there. Garfield was scared that if he was caught it would not only result his death but the deaths of his friends he wouldn't blame them if they left him behind if it were too late. Even deeper than his friends albeit not by far, he knew he would never get to see Raven again and she wouldn't see him either. No more going back and forth with each other, no more hair raising chases, and no more of that little feeling he got when he saw or thought of her. He couldn't do that to her.

Richard feared that his intellectual mind would fail him when needed it the most. He feared the calculations he made would be wrong even though they've been correct so far. He feared that he wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to his friends. It was especially crucial this time, he needed to find a way for Garfield to take down Adonis and if he couldn't before it was too late…that was what he feared the most.

Victor was afraid his skills as a driver wouldn't be as good if he was put under pressure. This was a fear that had been with him ever since the gang was formed. Whether it be a race against time or a chase from the cops to get his buddies to safety. There was always that little feeling that told him he was going to crash and burn his team at the turn of the next corner. His tires would be shot out and result with van flipping over or crashing into a wall at full speed.

But, because of the strong connection the friends had with each other these fears were always kept at bay. Garfield came from a long line of master thieves, all his ancestors had lived long enough to tell their tale. Richard had the mind of 5 hackers along with 5 university professors adding up to 10x the intelligence of the average person. If there was one thing Victor knew better than Dick, it was cars. He knew them inside out and knew even better how to handle one. It was these things that got them through the first time and it will continue to do so for future jobs.

 **(Gate of Mesa Cit)**

It was sunup when the gang arrived right outside of Mesa City. The sky consisted of many colors purple, pink, orange, and a couple others. The landscape surrounding the city was more than capable of competing with the sky for admiration. But, the beauty of nature was not what the gang was looking at instead they were staring at a large gate that been boarded shut, there was another 'keep out & stay out' sign which was completely ignored like the last sign. Above the gate were neon letters that spelled out the city's name. At the sides of the gate were large wooden playing cards which indicated the major gambling the city was influenced in. There was a pipe going over the gate and Garfield knew how he was going to get in. He turned to his friends. "I can get inside the city from here. You guys are going to have to find another way in."

"You going to be okay on your own in there?" Victor beat Dick in asking the question.

Garfield grinned and waved his hand. "I'm the world's greatest thief, ain't nothing going to happen to me. I still be in contact with the van. Tell me when you guys get inside." Garfield grabbed his cane and hopped out the van. He climbed up the pipe and stood on a platform above the gate. Despite the many things said about Mesa City being loud and busy just like how Gar said it was, even before Adonis's influence, the place was completely deserted of any human life. A giant unmanned crane and there was also a short waterfall that fell into a small pond that had many pieces of debris floating in it. There were broken down cars that been striped completely only its body was left behind. The same thing could be said for some trailers that Garfield was able to see. He finally brought out his binocuccom to show Richard.

" _Hey Gar! I thought you said Mesa City was going to be loud and busy. This looks more a like a ghost town."_ Dick said from his little window.

"Something's happened. Where is everyone?" Garfield was 100% bewildered by the lack of life.

" _I don't know, but it's starting to creep me out. What do you say we take off?"_ He tried to persuade his friend which, of course, was to no avail.

"And miss all the fun?" Gar grinned. "Besides, I wanna try out the ninja spire jump. Seems like a good place for it. Can you read me the instructions again?"

Richard looked down and pushed up his glasses. He held a piece of paper that Garfield could only see the top of. _"To landeth safely upon diminutive points, leapeth lively and imagineth oneself as lighteth as a feather."_

"So, I just jump and pretend to be a feather to land on narrow spots."

" _That's a rough translation."_ Dick looked away from the screen a second before looking back to Garfield. _"I think Vic found a way into the city, we'll let you know when we found a safe house."_

"Roger that." Gar put his binocuccom away and leaped onto a lamp post, landing on the tip of it with a slight wobble before balancing himself, he still had a lot of practice to go. He repeated this action another three times before he got onto what he believed to be the path. He hooked onto a hanging tire to swing over a gap too large to jump. There was wooden fence that was too tall for him to see over, he went to open the door but it was opened by a muscular thug carrying a 2x4. They both stared eye-wide at each other for a second before they charged each other. The thug took a strong swing at Garfield, Gar felt the wind over his head as he ducked under the attack. He poked the thug's throat with his cane which forced him into a coughing fit before he was knocked into unconscious by the thief, he quickly looted him before continuing.

He used the crane to swing across another gap and landed on top of a broken down car that was half way off the edge. Unfortunately, he landed on the side that was over the edge and the car began to lean down to the water because of his added weight. Garfield scrambled to get to the other side before the car fell into the water. Mid-fall, Garfield pushed himself off the rear bumper grabbed the edge of the broken street with his free hand right before he heard the water splash. He looked over his shoulder and watched the car sink to the bottom of the pond. He threw his cane onto the street and hauled himself up, he took a few minutes to take a breather before continuing. Garfield, not knowing how to swim, didn't want to think of what would've happened if he fell with the car.

There was broken down trailer that was being used as a makeshift bridge. At the bottom of the trailer were yellow lasers that flashed a couple times before appearing on the other side of the trailer and repeating the process. Gar took out his binocuccom to show Richard. "Dude, what's with those flashing lights?"

" _The latest of high-tech security – electronic floor sensors. Step on them and you're a goner."_ Dick, keeping it honest like always.

"Nice touch."

" _There safe to walk on while flashing but it also means they're about to switch to a different sector."_

"So, there also must be a security device linked to the lasers right?"

" _Precisely. You're catching up with me, Gar. Though, I wouldn't destroy the device to shut them off."_

" _But, it's effective."_ Victor said.

Garfield grinned, feeling both pride from Dick's comment and agreement from Vic. "Better watch it Rich or I'm gonna be the new brains of the team."

" _Imprecisely,"_ he said simply before going dark. Gar put away his binocuccom and studied the lasers' pattern before continuing. When he got it, he went forward and with ease he avoided the floor lasers, jumping when he deemed appropriate. Too bad there was no makeshift trailer bridge on the other side, it was as if a large section of the road just disappeared. There was another thug wearing an orange jumpsuit and carrying a chain with a metal ball at the end of it. Garfield tried to sneak behind him but sadly he heard the sharp sound of a stick breaking. Looking down, he saw two halves that was once a single stick lay between his foot. When Gar looked back up, he saw a metal ball coming toward him. Luckily, his reflexes were faster, ducking under the ball he dashed straight for the thug once it safely passed over his head. The thug, presumably a former prisoner, was coming back around for a second wing too bad for him though, Garfield had struck him with his cane before the ball could fully come around. Taking the thug's money and destroying the security device, Garfield surveyed his surroundings to find a way across.

To his left, there were a pile of boulders that he used as stairs. At the top of that, there was telephone pole that was connected to a large flat boulder. He climbed up the pole and used the lamps to jump his way across. The boulder wobbled when he stepped foot on it and Garfield was quick to get off on the other side. Continuing down the road, he was met with a giant machine that seemed to be some sort of presser. At the front, two pistons would come down with a flat plates attached to the bottom of them and press down with a force onto the ground, the same could describe at the back of the machine, the middle was a safe haven.

After he passed that, he saw two other thugs also with 2x4s. For some reason, Garfield's cockiness was beginning to show. He leaned on his cane and whistled to the guards. "Hey, uh, you guys know about another guy named Adonis? Huge, roided out, dumb as a sack of bricks. Know where can I find him?"

"Oh yeah," one of the thugs said with a slight southern accent and pointed at the tallest building with his 2x4. "The boss's usually up in his penthouse at the top of that-"Garfield watched the other thug and presumably _smarter_ thug hit the back of his friend's head.

"Ya idiot! He's tryin' to take out the boss! Get 'im!" The two thugs charged at Garfield with their 2x4s at the ready. Garfield dived into Old Sally Logan's roll, his cane tucked into his stomach and his body in the shape of a ball. He couldn't see but somehow he felt like he knew where he was going. He felt both ends of is cane hit – what he assumed to be – the knees of the two thugs and heard them hit the ground. He untucked himself and looked behind at the downed men. The smarter thug was the first up, he took a swing at Gar. Garfield sidestepped and with all the force behind his hand, slapped the thug across his face. More for insult than injury. Garfield could see the rage explode in the man's eyes along with a red hand print on his cheek. Gar stood there with a cocky grin while the thug, blinded by rage, pulled back his arm to deliver a well-deserved blow to the thief. He couldn't see but the dumber thug was charging at him from behind. Too bad that Garfield ducked at just the right time for both thugs to whack each other's heads, knocking each other out. With that little situation finally over, Garfield gave his latest info to Dick before continuing his progression.

He passed through another pressing machine and was met with another makeshift trailer bridge. It was balanced by the broken end of the road and had lasers like the last one. These lasers though, were different. They were coming from the ceiling and alternating side to side. He went through with no problem and entered a large pipe-like tunnel with the same floor lasers. It looked like the giant gas tanks that are used to refill gas stations. After that a similar tunnel without a floor was next but there was just enough floating debris for Garfield to get across.

He entered another trailer, this one had both floor and ceiling lasers. The thief stood back for a quick study of the glowing line's patterns before he finally made it though. He jumped out a climbed up a pipe that took him up to the other end of the broken road. There was a large metal seal that was blocking, what Gar assumed, to be the only known entrance into Mesa City. On a hunch, he pulled on the handle only to find out that the door was unlocked. Garfield might've taken out the only smart thug in Mesa.

It took quite a bit of struggle of pushing and pulling which resulted in the soring of his muscles. Oh, how he wished for Vic to be there with him. But, nonetheless his efforts proved not to be futile and successfully opened the seal into Mesa City.

 **(Somewhere in Mesa City)**

Being a cop in a city that was run by gangsters didn't particularly sound like a good time. But, being a police officer, her and her teammates, were expected to protect and serve. It was hard to do that though when you see a thug with a huge gun walking down the street like it was nothing. It was also the reason why Raven and her friends had to land in the nearby city of Beaver. Also, finding a place to stay in the city was in complete vein.

A city ran by thugs meant that there wasn't a lot of room for proper city care. The streets were filthy with paper, cans, bottles, dirt, tires, along with the occasional empty shell of a car. If it was this bad in the streets, Raven didn't want to know how it looked on the inside of the buildings. Where were they be able to set up shop? As luck would have it, they had found a spot when they first arrived in the most unusual place of a gang-infested city. The Mesa City local police department which had been completely abandoned before their arrival. It was the perfect place for them, all the weapons were gone though but the backup generator was working and just enough computers that had not been stolen.

The five cops were currently lounging about since going out unless it was for undercover business was out of the question. The couple, Wally and Jenn, were watching a movie on a computer, it was Roy's turn to watch the city through the hidden cameras they placed, and Raven and Karen were talking to Kori and Komi through a video chat.

"Your mission was a success, was it not?" Kori asked with her unique accent.

"Tell us all the juicy details." Komi asked with a glint in her eye.

Raven was leaning her head on her hand. "There's not much 'juicy details' I can give you. When we got there our primary target had taken out our secondary target. There wasn't much we were able to do."

"All we were able to do was lock that creep up." Karen added.

Komi went off screen and came back with a newspaper. She thrust the front page to the camera, she pointed her slender finger to a blurry picture. "Is this the guy?"

Karen couldn't answer for she was laughing too hard at the headline and Raven had her head down due to embarrassment. "Yes, that's him." Raven said with frustration evident in her voice.

Komi tossed the paper away. "What's with him doing your jobs for you?"

"Yes," Kori said. "If he is the criminal than why does he partake in the acts of law enforcement?"

Raven and Karen exchanged a glance with each other. They both loved the Ander sisters to death but it wasn't their place to tell them Garfield's story. Yes, Raven had told INTERPOL but that was because they were cops just like her and police officers were supposed to know everything about a criminal. Maybe in time they will find out in their own ways but for now they didn't need to know Garfield's motive for fighting the Fiendish Five.

"Sorry girls but that information is classified." Raven was grateful that Karen ended the silence that began around them.

"And very personal." Raven added softly.

Komi didn't hide her disappointment at being left out but Kori was more understandable. "We understand friends." Suddenly, the computer that Roy was sitting at began beeping loudly which got the attention of everyone including the sisters.

"We'll need to continue this conversation another time." Raven said to them. The two police officers exchanged goodbyes with the two sisters before ending the video chat. "What's going on Roy?" Raven and Karen along with Wally and Jenn surround the beeping computer.

"The motion sensor just went off." Roy answered. "Someone just entered the city."

"Could it be them?" Jenn asked.

"It has to be, nothing has triggered the sensor since we arrived here." Raven said before going into leader mode. "Wally, Jenn, and Karen you three get into your undercover clothes and take the car and cruise for the Titan van. Tail them, don't engage unless they spot you. Roy, you and I are going to take the rooftops. If Garfield isn't with his friends than that's where he'll be, take the east and south of the city and I'll take the north and west. Grab the things Kori made for you and head out. We'll meet back here in a few hours." With the orders given, the five cops/friends separated into their respected objectives. Raven had butterflies in her stomach yet she told herself it was because she had finally got some action ever since she got to Mesa _not_ because she was excited to see Garfield again. That would be ridiculous.

 **(Back with Garfield)**

Coming out from the tunnel, Garfield surveyed his surroundings. It was just as bad on the inside than the outside. There weren't any thugs around so he deemed it safe to continue down the path. His eyes were drawn to a tall building with the name 'ADONIS' with big neon green letters at the top. In the distance, there was large balloon that could've been worthy of those New York parades. It could've been if the balloon wasn't of Adonis. Seriously, was this guy's ego bigger than that balloon? Garfield took out his binocuccom to show Richard.

"Gee, I wonder where Adonis is." Garfield said sarcastically.

" _Well, this Adonis certainly isn't shy. Okay, we know where he is thanks to that baddie, but how are we supposed to get inside that casino?"_

Garfield moved his binocuccom to car that had three chains tied to a light pole by three locks. There must have been a brick taped to the pedal because the wheels seemed to be spinning at top speed but they were going nowhere. The car was pointed directly at the boarded front doors of the casino. "Oh, I can think of something. Are you and Vic in the city yet?"

" _We are, we're looking for a place to hide the van. Though, Vic's stomach has been growling so I don't know how long it's going to take us to find a hiding spot."_

Garfield chuckled, "Alright but be careful this place has thugs everywhere and there well-armed." He said as he eyed a guard wearing a long trench coat and cigar in his mouth. What really stood out about him was the M16 he had in his hands. "Dick, can you use those marker things? I need to find three keys." Garfield reached down to his leg-pouch and felt the paper of dollar bills and cold metal of coins. He also felt the familiar shape of a key, he thanked his ancestor Karin Logan for her unique magical technique. "Make that two keys."

" _On it, be careful out there Gar."_

"Will do," Garfield looked to the skies for the markers. There was one relatively close to him and the other was farther away. Maybe the guys could get the other key while he's doing the close one? It would save time, right? "Hey Dick, can you and Vic work on trying to get the other key? I got one close to me but it would save time for us to do it at the same time."

 **(Vic and Dick)**

"We aren't as good on the field as you are, Gar."Richard said slowly. "But, you're right it would save us loads of time so Vic and I are on it."

" _Thanks bro,"_ he smiled. _"After this mission, lunch is on me. You can tell Vic I said that. If you need me I'll be on the rooftops. "_

"I wouldn't know where else to find you." Dick looked through the window shield from his new position in the front seat. He could see a giant hotdog with arms and legs. Based from the map on his laptop, there also happened to be one of the holographic markers in that area. "Well, we'll both get what we want," he said to Victor.

"You wanted a nacho cheese with sliced peppers and onion dip with bits of potato chips hotdogs too?"

Richard mustered up the strength not gag in front of his friend. "No and I'm honestly concerned with your choice of foods, Victor."

"Hey, I'm a big guy and big guys need big food." He reasoned.

"There's a key that Gar needs to get to Adonis at the hotdog joint. We can get some hotdogs after we get the key."

"Sounds like a plan!" Vic pushed down on the pedal and sped down the somewhat empty street, much to Richard's dismay. Yet, if he were given the option to have a different driver he wouldn't take it. They neared the hotdog joint and saw four other vehicles in the parking lot. Victor, despite being the largest member of the Titan Gang, was hesitant on entering the joint that had no doubt gangsters inside. "Er … you can do the talking, Rich."

"Um … yeah …" Dick swallowed. "Yeah … I can do the talking. Just stand there and look big." That was all that Richard was able to come up with to reassure the situation. Step by step, the two friends slowly made their way to the hotdog joint. Upon entering they saw six gangsters sitting at a long table playing a poker game. Once the door closed shut, the six thugs turned their eyes to the foreign pair.

"You boys lost?" One of them said in a Hispanic accent.

"No, were just looking for something to eat," Victor blurted out. Whatever happened to letting Dick doing the talking?

"You should probably stop looking, fat boy." Another thug said before they all burst into laughter.

"¡Oye! Mira su carro! Un carro de payaso para un par de payasos!" A whole new fit of laughter fell upon on the thugs after one of them noticed the Titan van. Neither Vic nor Dick understood Spanish but Rich did hear "car" and judging by the laughing. He concluded that they were making fun of the team van, perhaps he can make use of this. So, he said:

"It's better than what you got." Immediately, that laughter ceased and the Hispanic thug was looking back at them with horrified eyes. Slowly, he got up and pulled out a switch blade which he clicked the blade out. It also had a key hanging off the end of the handle. It may have seemed that Richard's eyes widened at the knife but really it was at the key.

"What did you say, cuatro ojos?" The thug, now speaking English, said.

"Your 'car' ", Dick used air quotes, "couldn't stand against ours in a race." Dick was talking with a new found confidence. He could feel that Vic wasn't so sure about it though.

"You got a big mouth for a hombre pequeño. Mi carro would stomp yours."

"You mean the one that you stole?" He raised a brow. The thug pointed his knife at Dick.

"You better watch it, cuatro ojos. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"You can be in a better mood if you win a race."

The thug laughed again. "Mi carro frente a su carro? You won't even be able to see me."

"You're right, you wouldn't be able to see me." For a moment the gangster had thought he won but that was quickly put to an end. "Because, you would be too far behind for me to see you behind me."

"Oye hombre, cierre a este tipo, una patada en el culo en una carrera." One of his friends said to him sadly though Dick couldn't understand.

"I thought thugs were supposed to be tough. Prove it, beat me in a race."

"¡Multa!" He stabbed the table with his knife and it stayed up. "Winner gets what?"

"If you win then you can have our ride." To the side of him, Victor tensed up. It was his baby on the line after all. But, Richard had the upmost confidence in his friend. "Along with all the money we currently have on us. If I and my friend here win then we get that key and the money you all have."

The thug picked his knife and looked at the key hanging off it. He looked to his friends and back at Dick. "Fine, one time around the city and back here. You better not lose cuatro ojos or me and my friends will have a new snack." Dick didn't break his eyesight at the threat. Once outside, the two parties got into their respected vehicles. It was finally when Victor spoke his mind.

"Are you crazy Dick!? You put my baby on the line! We don't know our way around this city!" Victor yelled at his friend.

"Relax Vic." He said while pushing numerous buttons on the dashboard. "I have complete faith in you." A racing video game HUD came on the windshield. It had arrows pointing the way, a mini map of the road on the bottom right corner, a place indicator at the top left, and even a speed indicator at the bottom left. Vic was stunned at what he was seeing.

"When did you put this in?" He asked.

"It's always been here, we just never needed to use it until now. Don't worry Vic, you have this in the bag. We'll beat them and come back for our hotdogs." Victor nodded, he tightened his grip on the wheel and revved the engine. One of the thugs stood in between the two vehicles and counted from three to one on his fingers.

3…

2…

1…

"GO!"

 **(Back with Garfield)**

"Thanks bro," he smiled. "After this mission, lunch is on me. You can tell Vic I said that. If you need me I'll be on the rooftops."

" _I wouldn't know where else to find you."_ Garfield put away his binocuccom and climbed up a pipe to a rooftop. He began his way toward the closest holographic marker. He jumped from roof to roof and slid on wires with the help of his cane, at some point he heard the screech of tires but put it out of mind thinking that it was just some thugs having a drag race. Victor would love being a part of that. He reached the building that held the key and whacked away at the door knob to get inside. He made his way down a flight of steps until he finally saw a door.

The room he walked in seemed to be some sort of office. To one side, there was a long window that showed countless slot machines, many different table games, and a large wheel with lots of different prizes on it. He was in a casino yes but not the casino he needed. He moved to another smaller window opened the shades to let some light into the dark room. He began rummaging through the desk until he found the key under a stack of papers. He put his hand to his ear and inform his buddies of his achievement.

He opened the window to a fire escape when the sound of engines caught his attention. Looking down the street, he saw the Titan van screeching down the street. It drove past him and turned a corner, not long after another car came screaming down the road. Garfield stood there trying to grab the concept of what just happened. Was the tire screeching Vic and Dick racing against a gangster? That would explain it but why were they racing? The key maybe? He would have to ask them when given the chance to.

He climbed up the ladder and ninja spire jumped onto a flag pole. From the flag pole, he leaped and grabbed onto a pipe of a different building. Reaching the roof, he threw himself off the edge and fell a few ways before grabbing another pipe and climbed up that one. What he saw next, he couldn't figure out if it was bad or good but he certainly didn't care which one it was. On another building that was slightly taller than the one he was on stood the pale beauty he's known for years, Inspector Roth.

"Well, well, well look who just walked into my crosshairs, Garfield Logan. I never got to thank you for what you did back in Wales but I could've handle it myself." Raven said as she eyed the thief, she knew he was going to take off at any moment and she was ready for it.

"I'm happy to see you too," Garfield smiled at her which bothered her greatly. "You got the credit, judging by that headline. It's about time you showed up too, Ms. Roth. I was getting worried about you, thought you took a wrong turn somewhere back in Paris." He crossed his arms with his cane in hand.

"The only person who's made a wrong turn is you, Garfield. I recommend you surrender before I paralyze you."

"You look kinda tense. A little dinner, a little dancing and I think I can really help you out." Garfield flashed her with his charming smile but Raven didn't let it waver her even if she blushed a bit.

"That sounds like a nice time as long you mind dining in jail."

"I would but I hear the service is lousy." Garfield moved into position to make a run for it and Raven saw it as her que to engage.

"Once I catch you, you'll know for sure!" With that she finally fired her pistol, the flash of light followed by the electronic torpedo. He ducked and Garfield the sting of sparks as it flew over his head. He ran to the edge of the roof and leaped off it and on to another. Raven did the same thing, moving rooftop to rooftop and continued her barrage of attacks but was only able to hit an unlucky satellite antenna. There was an old dirty mattress that he used to bounce off to get to the next building. He barely made it and grabbed hold of the ledge.

Raven had a clear shot of him, a second was all she needed and a second was what she got. But, before she took her shot she realized that if he were to be hit in his current predicament, he would fall to his death. She wanted him behind bars _not_ in a grave. So, she waited until he was safely back on the roof before continuing her attack.

"You had your chance there!" Gar yelled as he ninja spire jumped his way onto a casino sign. From that he leaped onto another rooftop. From there, he made his way down via fire escape and leaped onto another rooftop. Raven wasn't far behind.

"Too easy!" She lied before firing another shot, it would have hit him but he threw himself into a roll. He then jumped and grabbed onto a pipe that broke under the sudden extra weight. It fell to the side of the building it was still attached to. Raven jumped and free fell onto a chimney, she shot at him but thankfully he dodged the shot by pushing his feet off the building. She realized that Garfield was in the same predicament from earlier. She growled and made her way back up.

Garfield climbed up the pipe, he was seriously confused as to why Raven ceased her fire. But, that didn't mean he didn't like it. Once he was up on the roof however he saw no way to get on to another, Raven noticed this too. She leaped from her rooftop and landed on the one with Garfield, she smirked as she held her pistol up to him. "Surrender now and I won't have to shoot you." He backed up until he felt himself right on the edge, he looked down to the street below and then back to Raven.

Suddenly, the cocky, fun-loving, _handsome_ thief that Raven has come to know took on a more serious persona as he looked at her. "Do you know why I'm doing this, Raven?" The question had caught her off guard and she was tempted to lower it as well but fought against it, this was some sort of trick it had to be. She swallowed before answering.

"I do."

"Then you know we're actually on the same side. There's a group of murders on the loose and it's your job to put them in jail. I'm just helping you find the people that killed my parents."

"You're still a thief, Garfield. You've stolen high-prized art from museums, international treasures, and resisted arrest countless times. You've even stolen from me before!" The growth in her voice her voice didn't sway Garfield.

"I'm not a killer though," He said softly. "Please Raven, let me give the justice the Fiendish Five deserve and I'll turn myself in at the end."

"I know you're not but we both know that's a lie," She took a careful step towards him and her voice grew softer. "Look Garfield, I promise you that I will find the people who did these awful things to you. I can get them on trial and you can give your testimony. I can get you and your friends into a good prison. All you need to do is turn yourself in."

"As good as that sounds, I can't do that. This is something personal."

"Don't make me have to shoot you, Garfield."

"Don't worry, Raven," He flashed her his bright smile that she hated loving. "I'm sure one day you'll hit your target." He said before he back flipped off the edge. Raven gasped and ran to the edge but she saw him land perfectly on a lamppost and then down onto the street where his friends were waiting.

"I'm going to hunt you down, Logan! You can't run forever!" She yelled right before he got into the van and took off. She let out a frustrated groan, all the seriousness was a trick after all but the sincerity in his voice still made her question it. She took out her radio to call in her own friends. "This is Raven, status report."

" _I got nothing here."_ Came Roy's voice.

" _Same here, what about you?"_ Wally said after.

"Nothing," She sighed. "Head back to base, we're done out here."

 **(The Titan Gang)**

Garfield laid his head on the front seat, that rooftop tango with Inspector Roth left him panting. Even if they met on better grounds, the result most likely would have been the same. And yet, he was happy that he finally got to talk to her again. "So guys," He said after he caught his breath. "How's your day going?" Richard crumbled up a hotdog stray and threw out the window before answering.

"It's going pretty well." He turned and showed Gar the key. "Because of Victor's driving, we got our hands on the key and this." Dick grabbed a bag of money and also showed it to Garfield.

"So, you guys _were_ racing. How the hell did that happen?"

"We were going to a hotdog joint for a quick snack and these gangsters started talking crap 'bout us. Then, dick here shut them up and he put my baby on the line."

Garfield looked at Richard with a shock expression. " _You_ did that?"

"I had complete faith that Victor would win the race. He's our getaway driver for a reason." Richard said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I am so proud of you two," Garfield said as he wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Here," He grabbed the bag of money and put it into Dick's hands. "You guys earned this."

"What about you, Gar?" Victor asked. "What have you done so far?"

Garfield sighed and laid back on the bed of the van. "I had pretty nice encounter with Inspector Roth."

"She's in the city?!" Victor cried.

"There's no surprise there but we can't let her stop us from our mission."

Raven was a very attractive woman – in Garfield's opinion – but Dick was right. He wasn't going to let her distract him and _that_ took true skill. But, no amount of skill was going to be enough to take down Adonis and if Dick has already come up with a plan, he has yet to voice it. Albeit, he wouldn't blame him. Adonis could easily kick the biggest member of the Titan Gang's ass and that's saying something. So, upon arriving back at the boarded casino he was just a bit nervous on taking on a roided-out brute. He spoke before departing from the van. "Alright guys, I won't be long."

He slammed the doors shut and made his way to the chained up car. He took out the three keys, two of which he found the other his friends earned much to his amazement. He inserted a key into the first lock with no the problem and the chain dropped to the ground. The second and third chain were similar stories and the once bound car was now surging forward and crashed through the wooden boards along with the front. It continued on, destroying tables and a few slot machines until it crashed into a wall where it finally came to rest.

Garfield walked into the messy and – to his surprise – empty casino. Yeah, it used to boarded up not too long ago but it was still Adonis's lair and he assumed there would be henchmen in it. Nonetheless, it was empty save for the many gambling games. At the end of the very large room stood a single elevator which Garfield headed for immediately. He pressed the button with an arrow pointing up on it and patiently waited for the elevator to respond to his request.

As he waited there, he contemplated the day's events. He was dropped off in front of the entrance to Mesa City, since it was boarded-up his friends couldn't go through. Actually, now that he thinks about, they could have just drove through but … well it would still be fun but it wouldn't last long. There also certain parts down that path that a van couldn't go through. And at some point along the way, Vic and Dick managed to get themselves into a race which they came out on top in. God, how he would of _loved_ to be a part of that. Next time, he promised himself.

Then there's the rooftop tango he had with Inspector Roth that was at the same time during the race. The strangest part of that fun little dance was that she had a 100% chance _guarantee_ of having a shot on him when he was hanging off that edge and yet …. she didn't take it. If there was one thing he truly knew about her, it was that she was an opportunist for her job required it. It also happened when he was climbing up that broken pipe, she had her chance and didn't take it. Though she said it was because it was too easy, she's been chasing him for years and though the catch would have been easy she would have finally caught her longtime target.

Another strange part was there conversation before he escaped from her. He was being serous when he said that he would turn himself in at the end but to be fair he would have escaped not too long after anyways. Then there's the sincerity in her own voice which surprised him greatly. He's always assumed that if she were ever to catch him, she would throw him and his friends into the worst prison a court judge could give them. But, when she spoke of putting them into a good prison along with a promise of justice for the Fiendish Five, it really made him rethink his belief of her. He's always thought that she hated his guts after all she was a cop and he was a thief. Their relationship was a constant game of cat and mouth and that's how it was always going to be but these feelings inside him told him otherwise, a guy could dream right?

Sadly, he wasn't able to answer that question because a dinging sound had pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the arrow above the steel elevator doors light up, soon after the doors themselves opened. He stepped in and pressed the button that had "PH" on it, standing for penthouse. Garfield put his hand to his ear. "Please tell me you have a plan, Dick!" He said franticly.

" _I'm working on it!"_ Richard said just as panicked, Garfield could hear the sound of ferocious typing. Garfield felt the elevator slow down and then come to a stop. The elevator dinged, signaling that it had made it to the requested floor and the doors opened, at the same time, Gar heard Richard yell; _"I'm in!"_

 **(Raven)**

Raven had managed to get herself down from the rooftop Garfield had abandoned her on. She was now inside her own van with her own friends/team. They had pick up Roy while on their way to her and now the five cops were heading back to their hideout. Presumably, to pack up and head to their next destination. Raven wanted nothing to do with this place. "So, why the call off?" Roy broke the silence.

Raven sighed, "I asked you all for your reports and each of you came back with nothing. So, I just decided that we should head back." If that answered had any room left for extra bullshit, it wouldn't have any. Of course, it wasn't long before her team figured out why she really called of the patrol.

"That's such a load of bullshit." Wally spoke the truth. "A certain thief had gotten away from her is what really happened."

"Wally!" Jenn snapped at her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter, Jenn." Raven sighed again, this one having more frustration behind it than the last. "No matter how fast I run, no matter how good my aim is, no matter how strong I am, no matter when or where we are, no matter if I catch him! Garfield always gets away from me! He can be in the middle of the damn street and he would be gone before I can even get close! I hate him!" Did she really? She told herself she did but her mind and her heart tell her different things.

"Well, let's see if that statement is true." The redhead cop said before he stopped the car and pointed at the Titan van that was parked. They witnessed as their primary target drive a car through the front doors of a casino before running inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Karen asked what everyone else was thinking.

"A score is about to be settled, that's what happening." Roy said. "Should we go in and bust him?"

"No," Raven answered. "We'll let Garfield do what he needs to do and when he's finished we can get him."

"Thought you said you hated him?" Jenn said.

"I do," Every time she said that, it sounded more and more like she was lying to herself. "But, it will save us lots of time if he were to take out Adonis for us. It probably won't even take long."

"And what about his friends?" This time it was Karen.

"He'll need their help to fight Adonis. Once Garfield comes back out then we'll bust them. Jenn, Karen, when he comes out I want you two to head for the casino to keep an eye on Adonis."

 **(Garfield)**

Garfield ran into large and naturally lit room that was lined with mirrors around the wall. In the room stood 9 what looked to be crystal spikes sitting on short pedestals with one large pillar in the center. At the end of the room was the very man that murdered Garfield's mother. Sitting on a very luxurious chair, which can almost be considered as a throne, was Adonis. He was still as big as he remembered him to be, he even still had his thick handlebar mustache.

All day Adonis had been hearing all about some guy inside his city. His boys had been telling him how he was quicker than the eye could see and just as strong as him. How he was in front of them one second and he was gone the next. And yet, what he saw in front of him was a stick holding another stick.

"Who the hell are you?"

Garfield felt the rage inside him flare up. This man, this _monster_ stormed his home, _killed_ his mother, partook in the killing of his father, and stole something sacred from his family. The least he could do for the young thief was to fucking recognize him. But, recognition was the least of his problems. What was a problem however was that Dick has yet to give a plan of action of any sort. "I'm the guy who's going to put you in your place."

"What? You're the big mysterious dude, running around cracking skulls my boys have been yapping about?" Adonis let out an obnoxious laugh that was filled with humor. "You're the monkey wrench in my operation? You're just some scrawny kid with a stick … wait a second … I've seen that stick before." Adonis jogged his memory to find where he had seen said stick.

" _Gar! I think I might have a plan for taking down Adonis!"_ Richard said suddenly into his ear but he showed no sign of it. But, he was more than happy to finally something from the brains of the team.

"Maybe when my father knocked your block off with it. And I'm going to do the same exact thing to you again."

"Your father?" Adonis's memory finally caught up with him and leaned back in his chair. "Wow, you're a Logan? You know, that Thingus Loganimagoocus had a lot of pretty pictures but _way_ too many words."

"So, you don't mind just handing it over."

" _The mirrors in the room are made from die electric material."_ Alas, if only Garfield knew what that meant. Yet, Dick being the smart one he knew Garfield didn't understand his words. _"It means the mirrors can absorb and reflect heat and you can use those diamond pillars to conduct it."_

"What are you kidding? You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint. I feel transgressed and violated." Adonis stood up and pulled from his pocket a vial of green liquid. He popped off the cork and poured the strange liquid into his mouth. He threw the vial onto the ground where it shattered and Garfield saw the already huge muscles of Adonis grow bigger in size even his skinny legs grew a little but not by much. The veins in his arms and face glowed a bright green and so did his eyes. From his back, he pulled two tommy guns and shot a few rounds into the ceiling. "LET'S ROCK!"

Garfield moved behind the diamond pillar as bullets whizzed past him. In his ear, he could hear Dick hurriedly try to explain his plan while Vic was shouting in the background. _"Point all the mirrors at the pillars and then point the last one at Adonis!"_ Safe behind the strongest material on Earth, Garfield did a quick look around the room. He quickly counted eight mirrors and the last on was right in front of Adonis's chair.

Adonis advanced forward, his tommy guns ceased their fire. It seemed with all those muscles there was still some brains left to not waste his ammo. He charged at Gar and even though the thief was safe behind the pillar of diamond, it was still enough to make him take step back. Adonis lunged to the side, his tommy at the ready and fired. Garfield went on pure instinct and dived to the side, landing as a ball and rolling away. The reign of bullets followed him, he made his way to a smaller pillar which had a mirror behind. He quickly repositioned it, the beam of sunlight reflecting off the mirror was now going through the diamond pillar and onto the large one in the middle of the room. "Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" Adonis yelled in rage. Garfield dived to the ground again but the crime lord wasn't going to have that.

As fast as his chicken legs would carry him, Adonis quickly got in the way of the thief's path and punt kicked Garfield across the room. His back hit a diamond-hard pillar, his cane clattered to the ground. And just for a second, the world around him went black. But, Garfield knew that he was in a very dangerous situation and needed his vision at this moment more than ever. So when he reopened his eyes, he saw Adonis with his tommy guns pointed directly at him. "Say goodnight, ya damn rat." There was a bang, a gasp of breath that was held, the world went dark again but there was never a bullet.

Garfield slowly opened a single eye to take a peek as to why he wasn't dead yet. He saw Adonis still standing there his tommys still pointed at him, the flash of light produced by the guns was still there as well. At first, Garfield thought that time had stopped but a second bang put an end to that. It was then that Garfield was able to figure it out. The technique his ancestor, Dev Loganida, had created that can slow down time was in full affect. How he managed to use was still a mystery though.

With time very much on his side, Garfield used it to take a second to gather his bearings and suppress the pain in his back and head. He slowly made his way back onto his feet, cane in hand once again. Although he was much faster than the world around him, Garfield was still greatly affected by the ancient thief technique. Another problem was that he didn't know how long it was going to last or what he was doing to make it last. He noticed that he was still holding his breath. Maybe it was that in certain situations? He didn't read much on it.

He tried to use this advantage as much as he can. He made his way to the next mirror, slowly but surely he turned the mirror to the face the diamond pillar. There came a point where he needed his breath and so before he did he hid behind a pillar and gasped for breath. Just like in a movie, the world returned to its normal speed. The roar of the tommy guns grew loud again but ceased their fire. "Quit yer hiding and fight me jus' like daddy did!" Adonis laughed.

Garfield's grip on the cane tightened significantly. He quickly turned the mirror that was behind the pillar. He then grabbed a small potted plant and with great precision flung at the unsuspecting Adonis. The plant broke upon impact on Adonis's bald head giving the unprotected flesh multiple cuts along with the dirt and open wounds, it would later give room for infection. But all of that did nothing to weaken the hulking brute, if anything it only made angrier.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YA DAMN RAT!"

"I'm sure I've stolen enough money to pay but I'm still not going to." Adonis turned and fired blindly in Garfield's direction. He held his down as the bullets flew past him. Through the roar of the guns, Garfield heard Dick talk into his ear.

" _Gar! If you get the chance, whack him on the_ _head! It won't knock him out but it'll stun him."_

The flow of bullets ceased and Garfield felt the ground shaking. He peeked out, only to see Adonis on collision course straight for him. The 300+ pounder crashed into the diamond pillar, which resulted in the pillar tilting to the other side, where Garfield was. Upon seeing this, Garfield gave a surprised gasp and again it had caused the world to go into slow motion again. He pushed the pillar back into place and made his way to another. He just thought up of a new idea to bring down Adonis.

Garfield let out his breath and the world resumed normal once again. The brute stumbled back and held his head as he tried to blink away the stars he was seeing. "Hey Adonis," the bald man shot Garfield a dirty look "you shouldn't skip leg day because your legs are as skinny as me." Garfield could swear he could see smoke bursting through Adonis's ears. Apparently, 'the Adonis' didn't like being insulted.

The hulking man charged at the scrawny thief but time slowed before a collision could occur. With a simple step to the right, Garfield was safely out of harm's way. The same couldn't be said for Adonis though. Time sped back up and Adonis ran right into the diamond pillar, toppling it over with no effort. He saw more stars and stumbled eventually falling to one knee.

Garfield took this opportunity to sneak to the central pillar. He continued his insults to kindle the raging fire inside Adonis. "You know Adonis, judging by all the steroids you seem to use. I bet that your balls are about the same size as marbles, wouldn't you agree?"

That had hit a little too close to home for Adonis. The insult fueled the raging brute and he made a mad dash for Garfield. But, blinded by rage, he did not realize that thief was on the opposite side of the pillar. Gar could see the pillar shake slightly but it Adonis who fell to the ground. Blood poured from his forehead and every time Adonis tried to move it would cause his new migraine to hurt more.

Garfield's grin threatened to split his face as he walked over to the fallen criminal. It was a perfect example of David and Goliath. He could hear Richard and Victor cheering. Gar leaned on his cane as he stared down on Adonis. Finally, the brute spoke. "Dis is impossible! A little pipsqueak like you, beating a big strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book, you gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Circe. And believe me, you don't wanna be you."

"Trust me, big guy. If I can take down the strongest member of the Fiendish Five than this Mz. Circe bitch won't be a problem." With one final blow to the head, Adonis was down. Two down and three to go, Gar told himself. He walked over to Adonis's safe that he used as table for when he was sitting in his chair. There was no way in hell that he would be able to remember the combination on his own. He surely should have it on him.

He went back to the fallen villain and emptied his pockets. He found a _very_ thick wallet which he happily pocketed himself. He also found a folded paper with the combination "3-3-8". He moved back to the safe and input the combo. He pulled the handle and door swung open, revealing stacks of bills and a few ancient looking pages. He stuffed the bills into his bag and carefully placed the pages into a smaller compartment. _"Before you say anything, I'll admit, that new idea of yours was better than mine."_

"You better watch your role in this gang, Dick. There's a new brains in town" Garfield said as he hopped into the elevator.

" _I would've thought of it if I wasn't panicking."_

"Oh I know, but I still thought of it first."

" _You guys can argue later, right now we need to get the hell outta Mesa City."_ Garfield heard Victor say. He was right, Adonis could wake up at any moment or Raven and her team could move in on them. Finally, Garfield walked through the casino doors and climbed into the back of the van. The gang exchanged high fives. None of them saw the two cops run into the building.

A few yards in front of them a car exploded from nowhere, surprising the gang. The three friends stared at the burning wreckage when a cry made Vic and Dick groan but Garfield let out a small chuckle. "LOGAN!"

"She never quits does she? Get us outta here, Vic!" Victor stepped down on the pedal and Garfield was thrown to the back of the van. The eight tires screeched down the road as four tires tried to get away from the other four. Victor turned a corner and the van would've flipped if Gar weren't thrown to the other side to rebalance it.

Raven followed suit, she stuck her arm out the window and fired her shock pistol. Unable to aim, she fired three shots hoping one would hit the getaway van. One hit a light post, causing the electricity to dance across the metal pole. Another hit a piece of paper that flew into the air due to the wind the Titan van was generating. The last flew past the van resulting in a scream from Victor.

"Roy! The tires!" Raven yelled but he got the idea before she completely voiced it. He stuck out his upper body with his boy and a single arrow at the ready. He drew the arrow back and slowly breathed out to focus on the tire of the Titan van.

Back in the van, Garfield looked through back window. He could see one of the redhead cops he remembered from Wales shoot an arrow at the van, presumably at the tire. It was enough for Garfield to give a surprised gasp which slowed the world down just like before. He went to the back of the van and opened the doors. He held onto the handle and leaned all the way forward, using his cane to push the arrow out of its path to the tire. He made it back to the passenger seat and made time go back to its normal pace.

Roy expected to hear the loud pop of the tire but it never came. He squinted his eyes and could see the tire was still in tiptop shape but his aim was perfect, it's always perfect. Why didn't it hit? The thieves took another turn and Raven yelled at Roy again. "I told you take out the tires!"

"I did! I don't know what happened!"

"Raven the road!" Wally yelled. Raven turned her eyes away from Roy and back on to the road. They headed straight for a building and Raven quickly stepped on the brake also the turning the wheel. Sadly she turned to the opposite direction of the thieves. She looked into the rearview mirror only to see her targets speeding away. She let her head drop onto the steering wheel clearly frustrated that Garfield had got away yet again. "Let's just head back and check up on Jenn and Karen." Wally said.

"Whatever" Was all that Raven said as they headed back to the casino.

 **(The Titan Gang)**

Gar was looking out the window to see if they were still being chased. He watched as the cop van almost hit a building but to his relief it turned before it could.

"Is she still on our tail, Gar?!" Victor franticly yelled, his foot was still pushing the pedal down.

"No, it's too late for her to catch up with us now."

Victor sighed in relief as he slowed down. "Wow Gar, Inspector Roth is really crazy for you."

Garfield moved over to be closer to his friends, he rested his arms on the leather seat. "What can I say? I'm crazy for her too."

"Well, hopefully you're not crazy enough to turn yourself in just to see her." Richard reopened his laptop to Adonis's penthouse. He saw two cops with their weapons pointed to the fallen kingpin who had two handcuffs on his wrists.

Garfield pulled off his mask and rubbed his eyes. "No promises."

"Good thing you got out of there quick, Gar. There's two cops restraining Adonis." Garfield looked at the computer screen and recognized the two other female cops.

"Oh yeah, I remember them from Wales. They must've came here with Raven."

Victor joined in. "That big dumb idiot is the cop's problem now. Did you get any new pages, Grass-stain?"

"Sure did!" Garfield said excitedly as he took out the long lost Thievius Loganius pages.

"Well, it's going to be a long trip back home so let's started on our studying." Dick took two pages and began to study the ancient texts. The first showed Rob McLogan's explosive hat technique, he used this to incapacitate enemies too big for him to fight by using gas that shot out of his hat. Next was B.F. Logan's speed up time move, perfect for those long stake outs and trips.

"That sounds pretty handy right about now, Gar. Mind using it?" Victor asked.

"I would if I knew how." He was getting a hand at slowing down time but speeding up was something he didn't know yet. Third was Suzanne Logan's water safety notes. It explained how she was able to hold her breath for a much longer period of time than normal. Great for Garfield if he ever fell into water, it would give him enough time to try and get out. Fourth was Sir Andrew Logan's thief replica, the instructions told in detail how to make the replica and use it efficiently. The last page of the Thievius Loganius contained an entry from Garfield's gun slinging ancestor, "Tennessee Kid" Logan. His specialty was the rail walk and rail slide. Moves perfected through a lifetime of theft in the old west.

Getting out of town proved to be more challenging than getting in for the Titan Gang as if the last half hour didn't prove that. Having just missed them, Inspector Roth went for the next best thing and dragged that canine steroid case off to jail. That was the end of Adonis's gambling empire and Mesa City citizens soon returned home. Upon returning to Salt Lake City, the gang decided to do a bit of sightseeing. Especially at the Utah Museum of Fine Arts, the gang were returning home with a few new decorations for their lovely hideout which they got "for free". But before they could fly back to Paris they picked up a copy of the newspaper.

It showed a picture of Raven with her arms crossed and foot on top of Adonis head. The dark skinned officer and the one with pink hair had their feet on Adonis arms. The two redhead cops were carrying one of his guns that required both men to hold up. The headline was **"HOT STUFF WITH BADGE HITS THE JACKPOT!"** the subheading was "It's the Big House for the Big Boss of Mesa City". Another picture showed Garfield back flipping off a building with Raven watching. It was taken right after he and the Inspector were having their little conversation. Do to Garfield moving in the picture, his form came out blurry and his face wasn't recognizable. The heading for that was "Inspector Fox too late to catch mysterious thief."

Garfield tore off the front page and the handed the discarded papers to Richard. He pickpocketed the front page, eager to put it on his wall along with the front page of Raven holding Gizmo. Home couldn't sound so much sweeter.

… **So I started this chapter on April 3** **rd** **… how many months has it been…? 3? I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long. But, it's finally here so that's something to be happy about. It's also the longest one yet with 11, 527 words not including the author notes at the beginning and end of this chapter. And now that's summer and now that I have officially graduated from high school as the class of 2016. I have much time before I start college.**

 **There is a lot that I don't like about this chapter but you have been waiting too long for me to go and change anything. Also, the third villain has finally been revealed! Circe! A wonder woman villain who was on Justice League if you're interested and is also the first villain of this story to not be in Teen Titans.**

 **One more thing, in the last chapter I forgot to add something to the ending. I'm updating that one if you wanna go check it out, it's only three paragraphs but I do believe it's good for the story.**

 **4:11 PM**


	8. Dreams!

**So, I haven't had the slightest idea of what to do for a flashback. So, I've decided to do dreams instead! Great idea, right? No, but it does leave many options to use since I can conjure up the most ridiculous situations cause it's a dream and it's not real.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans or Sly Cooper.**

It was just the break of dawn when Victor finally pulled into the Titan Gang's hideout after an 11 hour flight to Paris and an hour long drive from the airport. Thankfully, Garfield and Richard managed to stay awake this time, albeit, barely. But, it  
was much better than nothing. "Thanks buddy," Gar said as he patted Victor's back "what would we do without you, dude?"

"You'll have to walk." He answered as he sunk into the soft cushion of the couch.

"I'll be in a wheelchair before that happens." Dick added. They each chuckled but exhaustion stopped them from fully expressing their laughter. The three friends all let out a yawn before Richard suggested that they go to bed.

"That the best idea who've had yet, bro." Garfield said, he hooked his cane onto the hatch that led to the shared bedroom. He struggled for a second, tiredness had done a number on him before he got it fully open. The three of them climbed down slowly  
and each proceeded to just fall into their beds, not bothering to do anything else. Within seconds, the Titan Gang were fast asleep.

 **(Richard)**

Dick used the machete to cut through the dense Tamaranean jungle. The sweat he was working up on his muscular torso glistened in the moonlight. The vegetation had torn his shirt to the point of rags and the bottom of his jeans would soon see the same  
fate. The crossbow strapped to his back bounced with every swing of the machete.

He took his glasses off to wipe them clean of residue the jungle offered. He was currently working his way to the secret palace of Princess Koriander. He received her distress signal a few months back and due to his superb intelligence was able to discover  
her location. The rest of his team, Vic and Gar, were waiting for him to finish the mission. From what he got from the message, she was being held against her will by her very own sister, Komiander.

After cutting down one more branch, he finally saw the glow of light illuminating from the palace. He continued forward until he finally saw the grand palace. Up on the roof, he could see a couple guards patrolling the area. He pulled his homemade crossbow  
off his back and with a well-placed shot took down one of the guards. Thanks to the self-reloading mechanism he installed, he took out the other guard before he can properly react.

He switched the sleep darts for a rope arrow. He aimed for the railing of a high balcony, the arrow pierced the concrete with no effort. He tied the other end of the rope to a tree before beginning his climb up. When Dick reached the top, he noticed the  
balcony door was open and soft breeze was pushing on the pink transparent curtains.

He noticed the lone figure that laid on the bed. She laid faced away from him allowing Dick to get a view of her fiery red hair that flowed down her shoulder and onto the bed. She wore a simple night gown and she clutched onto her pillow. If it weren't  
for the soft sobs that emitted from her than he would've let his eyes linger on her for a little longer. "Princess Koriander, I presume?" He called. She gasped softly as she turned to look at the uninvited stranger, her bright green eyes shined in  
the moonlight from her unshed tears.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Richard Grayson, I picked up your message of distress."

"You … you are Robin?" She said referring him as his username.

"Yes." She immediately flew into his arms, not caring about the sweat that coated his body. She wrapped her delicate arms around him and her hair felt cool against his bare chest.

"Please Robin," she whispered "take me away from this place."

"I will," he said as he held her face in his hands so she can look up at him. "And I promise that I will keep you safe." He kissed her slowly and she was eager to respond back. They both fell onto her bed as Richard smiled in his sleep.

 **(Victor)**

Vic and the gang were currently surrounded by a hundred or so bogies. The three friends were back to back glaring back at the vicious looking bad guys. Garfield held onto his trusty cane and Dick was wearing some kind of exo suit along with a pair of  
goggles. Victor had a wrestling mask on along with a pair of studded gloves.

The thugs that were in view had multiply weapons. Most of them carried bats, others had brass knuckles and some even with metal pipes. But, the gang knew they're much more weapons they had yet to see. They could only hope that one of them didn't have  
a gun.

"What are you chumps waiting for?!" Victor screamed as he pounded his fists. The surrounding goons all charged at the three friends at once. The gang went on the offensive with Victor delivering the first blow right into the jaw of his current opponent  
who went down instantly. Garfield whacked another the head, the fallen unconscious body resulted in others goons trip over it and among themselves. The exo suit that Richard was wearing gave him artificial strength and speed. He caught the baseball  
bat and broke it in two with ease. He pushed back the bogie and on his chest was blinking light. It blinked faster and faster until it exploded, it threw back him and any surrounding goons around him with tremendous force.

"Nice job, little buddy!" Vic said as he was he caught a brass knuckled fist and punched him twice in the stomach before spinning and throwing him into his buddies. Garfield ducked a big swing from and hos current opponent knocked out one of his own.  
Gar took advantage of his mild freak out and swept his legs before forcing him to the ground. Dick went for a low blow and kicked one his right in his sack. The thug fell onto his knees and Richard finished him off with punch to the face.

"Fighting dirty, Dick?" Garfield called out as he hurricarana'ed a goon and flung him into an unsuspecting bogie. He hooked his cane onto the back of goon's neck and forced his head down to the ground.

"Do whatever you can!" He franticly called back as he placed another bomb onto his opponent. "How you doing, Vic?!"

Multiple goons were trying to hold down Victor, some even trying to dogpile on him. "Doing … just … FINE!" Victor forced the bogies off him, resulting in several of his enemies being thrown in multiple directions. He charged through the shortening crowd,  
stampeding on any goons that was in his way. "You are no match for the Cyborg!" He yelled.

The Titan Gang continued to fight their way through, there were now more bodies lying on the ground than standing up. One goon with chain swung at Garfield but his cane got caught on it. He pulled back, ripping the chain right out of the criminal's hands  
and used it against him. Stunned by the attack, the bogie didn't see the thug, thrown by Victor, flying straight for him. Finally, after many exchange blows, there was only one enemy left. The baseball bat in hands did nothing to stop the shaking  
of his legs as the Titan Gang surrounded him. He swung at Garfield but the thief deflected the attack and disarmed him. He hooked the goon's pants and threw him to Dick, he punched him twice across the face before pushing him straight to Victor. The  
thug flipped in the air due to the huge clothesline delivered by Victor.

Groans emitted from the dozens of bodies that laid on the floor. The gang each shared a respective amount of battle scars consisting of cuts, bruises, and possible black eyes. Drops of blood spilled from their noses and mouths. But, despite the red that  
glistened in their teeth they smiled, admiring their teamwork. "Who's up for some hotdogs?" Victor announced, his stomach growled in his sleep.

 **(Raven)**

Raven gazed out at the moon's reflection on the darkened sea, glad that she was finally over the ocean. It was a twelve hour flight from Utah to Haiti, which is where their next target, Mz. Circe, was last seen. She looked about the cabin, all her friends  
had given in to sleep and it was finally going to be her turn. She glanced down at the files in her lamp which caused her to yawn. She rubbed her eyes and rested her head, it was time for her to join her friends.

Raven stood upon the Eiffel Tower, the breeze gently blew her dark hair into the darker night. It was up here where she liked to think and due to her service to the city and rank, she was allowed to be up here for free. It was the least she could ask  
for. Most of the time, she was here to admire the city she was given the honor to protect. But today, she couldn't admire the beauty of Paris, France and just because she liked coming here to think didn't mean she liked the thinking part.

There was an armed robbery at the National Bank of Abu Dhabi earlier that day. From her position, she could still faintly see the flashes of red and blue at the bank. There was a father there along with his young daughter. Five thugs, armed and masked  
entered into the bank and immediately the young girl was taken hostage. When police surrounded the building, the robbers began to panic.

At first, Raven thought it was Garfield and his gang but when more information came she knew that it couldn't be them. None of them, especially Garfield, can be compared to those so called men. Raven was ordered not to move into the bank as to not provoke  
the armed men. But of all the days that she obeyed orders, she just had to pick today.

She got in through the back and despite managing to sneak up to the front. She was spotted by the robber that held the girl at gunpoint. Upon seeing her, he seemed to forget about the young girl and began to open fire at Raven. The father, which had been  
watching with terrified eyes, rushed toward the criminal when the gun was no longer pointed at his daughter. They fought for control over the weapon but the man's finger was still on the trigger and then there was a shot. Raven took advantage of that  
situation but sadly she incapacitated the criminal a second too late. Among the confusion, the rest of the Paris PD stormed into the bank and took control before anything can happen.

The father was immediately taken to the hospital. Raven heard that the bullet had gone through one of his lungs. So, because of her actions, _Raven's_ actions, there was a man with a slim chance of survival and young girl that will most likely grow  
up without a father. Chief Dayton had put on a three week leave with no pay and that's how she ended up at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

But little did she know, that a certain thief had witnessed the whole thing from a perch on a rooftop. He followed the ambulance back to the hospital and used his stealth skills to overhear that the family didn't have the money to pay for the surgery  
the man needed. He went to the receptionist and payed up front for the family and left before any more questions can be asked.

He made it back to the bank just in time to watch the police chief yell at Raven and suspend her with no pay. He followed her to the tower and lurked in the shadows at the top, waiting for just the right moment to reveal himself to her. And that time  
was now, he silently cleared his throat. "Inspector Roth."

Raven tensed slightly, she had no idea that someone was up here with her. But that voice, Raven knew exactly who that was and she in no mood to deal with him. Quickly, she drew her shock pistol and swung around to shoot the unwelcomed thief. Garfield,  
knowing she would react this way, dodged the electrified bullet and held up his hands as a sign of no threat. Despite his cane still in his hand.

"Chill Raven, I didn't come here to try anything. I just wanted to talk to you." Gar said in a calm voice.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Logan. Now, unless you want to be a smoked raccoon than I suggest you leave me the hell alone." She said as she glared at him.

"I saw what happened at the bank." The surprise was visible on her face for only a second before she lowered her gun and turned back around.

"Lose the cane." She said in a monotone voice. Garfield strapped his cane onto his back and made his way next to the suspended inspector. He watched at the corner of his eye as she just stared out at the city. He finally decided to break the ice.

"Don't worry, that man will survive." She relaxed a little more before going into questioning.

"How do you know?"

"I paid for his surgery." He answered without missing a beat. She looked at him with another surprised face, this time it stayed longer. He looked at her and grinned.

"Why would you-"

"Don't you know that I'm not like any other criminal, Raven?" His grin became less but he was still smiling.

She sighed and looked back at the city. "As good as that sounds, Garfield. Someone still got hurt because of _my_ choices."

"Your choices also gave the rest of the Paris PD a chance to stop anybody else from getting hurt."

"I guess you also saw me get suspended."

"Well, there's always a price to pay," Garfield smiled and chuckled. "Unless you're me than there is no price too high."

Raven rolled her eyes but she tried to fight the smirk threating to break out on her face. "You do realize how stupid it was for you to come here, right?"

"Maybe," He turned to face her, they were much closer now. He gently moved her head to face him. "But, you're always worth to be around."

Raven had never seen Garfield's eyes so closely. The light from the city made them glow a brighter green then they already were. She found that her own eyes were closing and felt her body leaning forward…

When it finally dawned on her what she was doing.

She quickly turned her head away and refused to look at him to avoid the pain she knew was on his face. "Garfield…," she whispered. "We both know we can't do this, you're a thief and I'm a cop. It can never work." Tears threatened to fall out as this  
was something she has always secretly wanted.

"Raven..." He called to her but she wouldn't answer. Suddenly, she felt her head being pulled in and a pair lips crashed into hers. She immediately gave into the softness of Garfield's lips. She snaked her arms around his neck her fingers in his hair  
and he did the same to her waist. Their mouths worked in rhythm and they had to break apart to get air. Both their hearts were pounding, neither of them knew what to say to the other.

"Again?" Garfield asked and this time it was Raven who kissed him fiercely. He had her against the railing but she wasn't afraid. She knew he would catch her if she fell, no matter what. They continued to kiss passionately, their faces were hot with blush.

 ***One make out session and a little neck action later***

"We shouldn't be doing this, Garfield." Despite her words, Raven's body language told another story as her back was pressed into Garfield's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Well, you don't seem so true to your words, Inspector Roth." He said as he gently pecked at her neck. "We can just keep this to ourselves. Besides, you got three weeks of no work to worry about."

Raven grunted and removed herself from Gar's embrace. She completely forgot that she had been suspended. She leaned on the railing the dropped her head in her hands. "I forgot that I was suspended. What am I going to do?"

She felt a hand lift her head up and when she looked up. She saw Garfield on the other side of the railing. Raven wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time she saw Garfield in a dangerous position. "You're a tough cop, Rae. You've brought down bigger  
guys than me. These next few weeks are going to be nothing for you." He smiled at her but Raven was able to tell that he was hiding something from her.

"What are you hiding, Logan?" The Inspector asked as she held onto his shirt as to not let him escape from her.

"Nothing." The thief said with a wave of his hand and he quickly kissed her again. "Same time here, tomorrow?" He asked. Raven let out a quick little smirk before pulling Garfield in and sharing another kiss.

"Sure." She said right before she pushed him off the railing. She watched him deploy a parachute from out of nowhere with his gang logo on it. She sighed contently to herself and pocketed her hands when she felt something strange in her pocket.

She pulled out the all too familiar Logan calling card with a tiny heart drawn on it. Tied to the infamous calling was a roll of cash, enough to last her her entire suspension. She put the roll of money away and just held the card close to her heart.  
Raven smiled in her sleep.

 **(Garfield)**

Garfield sprinted across the rooftop, quick to get to his destination. His powerful raccoon legs allowed him to leap across the gap with ease. His tail fluttered in the wind as he landed with a roll, not breaking a beat in his step. He did another long  
jump and landed on a light pole. Whipping out his binocuccom, his turtle friend, Dick, popped in the window. _"Remember the plan Gar, put the disguise on, retrieve the key from Inspector Roth, and get out."_ He zoomed in on the balcony that  
was his destination point.

Garfield snorted. "And miss a dance with Raven?"

" _We're on a tight schedule, Gar! There's no time for you and Inspector's Roth…whatever you two have! What if she recognizes you? "_

"Keep your shell on buddy, this is a master thief you're talking to, remember? I'll only take the time I need." He grinned at Richard who sighed.

" _Why do I even bother?"_ Garfield put away his binocuccom and leaped into the air, flipping and landing onto the balcony. From behind a potted plant, the thief pulled out a hidden box that contained said disguise that Dick had mentioned. Opening  
the box, he pulled out a tux consisting of a dark purple jacket and matching trousers, white dress shirt and gloves, black bow tie and pocket square, and a dark navy blue cummerbund with white and dark blue shoes.

Faster than the eye could see he changed into the tuxedo, leaving behind his cane, hat, and mask. He placed his hand to his pointy ear and spoke. "I'm heading in now, Dick."

" _Alright Gar, we're heading to our position."_

"Roger that." Garfield whispered as he walked into the magnificent looking ballroom that celebrated the police departments service to the city of Paris. On one side of the room, he saw the badger Police Chief Dayton sucking up the glory being given to  
him. On the other side, he saw his target the beautiful bunny rabbit Inspector Raven Roth. She wore a simple black dress but what made it catch his eye was the _long_ slit on the side revealing her long luscious pale leg. Her midnight black hair  
was held up in a messy yet most elegant bun, her long white bunny ears hung down to her waist and the ball of fluff poking through her dress that was her tail.

She sat alone with a glass of champagne, she was known to be the intimidating kind and it was almost as if she dared anyone to try and join her. Garfield grinned and straightened his bowtie, he made his way to Raven and extended his hand to her, he cleared  
his voice to get her attention. He smiled at her when she looked up. He could see her violet eyes light with excitement and nervousness.

"Inspector Roth, may I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to dance."

"No worries Miss Roth as you might say follow my lead."

She opened her mouth but no words came out so she nodded in agreement and placed her gloved hand into his own. Garfield led her to the dance and placed his other hand on her lower back while she held onto his shoulder. "If I may Inspector, thank you for  
your service for Paris." He took the lead and stepped three times to the left, Raven kept up with him.

"Please, Mister..?" They changed directions and stepped twice before Garfield spun her, his tail and her ears followed their movements.

"Cooper." He smiled at her.

"Mister Cooper, I do my job just like everyone else." They kicked their legs about and brought them back in, taking another step and stomping their feet. Raven fell behind for just a second but it made through in the end.

"True but you must be honored for your dangerous lifestyle, Inspector."

"Please, Raven." She offered a small smile.

"Michael." She blushed when Garfield smiled at her again. He spun Raven again and took another step before dipping her, her ears almost touching the floor. "I thought you didn't know how to dance, Raven."

"Well, I have been watching everyone else dance and I have good leader showing me what to do." They took another step before turning their heads and taking another step.

"Perhaps on a less formal event I can show you more." Garfield led another step, spun her, and turning their heads again. Garfield spun her twice, turned their hands to the ceiling and lifting their legs, and another dip.

"Perhaps Michael." Raven said while she was still dipped. He brought her back up and they stomped their feet, took another step, and kicked their legs out. They kicked their legs out again and quickly turned their heads, taking another two steps.

"Raven, you have quite the step to you." They took a step, spun twice and took another step. "I'm impressed."

They took a step, looked up and lifted their legs, taking another two steps. "Well Michael, I am following what you're doing." Another step was taken, a stomp of the feet with a quick kick of the legs, and another dip. Suddenly, Garfield spun Raven around  
three times before turning their heads up and lifting their legs. Another step, heads to the ceiling, and a spin. One more step, heads to the ceiling, and finally the last spin. Raven smiled up at Garfield before he pulled her back up and released  
her.

"We have to do this again sometime, Raven." He bowed to her and kissing her hand.

"I would love too, maybe you can join me at my table?"

"I will but I have to visit the restrooms first."

"Of course, I'll wait for you."

"I won't take too long, Raven." They smiled at each other before parting ways. Suddenly, a voice spoke into his ear.

" _Done?"_ Dick asked.

The thief nodded, knowing that Richard was somehow watching him. He walked up to a gorilla wearing an all-black suit, security no doubt. "Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Down this hall and to the right, sir." The gorilla said in a deep voice.

"Thank you." He walked in the directions provided to him and looked around to make sure he was alone. He placed his hand to his ear. "Alright Rich, I'm heading to the office now." He whispered.

" _Affirmative, Victor and I are in position."_

Once he found the office, Garfield pulled out the key he swiped off Raven during their tango. He opened the door and stepped into the room, carefully reclosing the door behind him. "I'm in, remind me again what I'm looking for?" He quickly opened the  
window to his friends down below.

" _Any juice you can find on this bear. The guy that owns this place is a possible drug trafficker."_ Richard explained. _"There should be a safe hidden behind a painting."_

" _Wait, if this chump is smuggling the bad stuff than why is he hosting a police officer's ball here?"_ Gar heard Victor ask in the background.

The thief walked up to the painting of the bear himself wearing a very expensive looking suit and a lit cigar in his mouth, a huge shit-eating grin slapped on his face. "Guy must've caught cocky, judging by this painting his ego is bigger than Vic." He  
said as he moved the painting to the side and revealed a safe.

" _You're not so modest yourself, Gar."_ Dick said.

"Oh I know but I still know better than to let cops crawl around my base of operations. Found the safe by the way." He announced to his friends.

" _Alright, give me a sec…here's the combination: 092."_ Inputting the combination, Garfield opened the safe to a treasure of goodies. Ledgers, documents, and stacks of money were now out in the open for all to see, Garfield grinned.

"Jackpot. Alright guys, I'm bringing down the loot." He left his calling card inside the now empty safe, dropping the money and other important findings out of the window and into the awaiting arms of his hippo friend, Victor.

"Get out of that stupid penguin suit and get to the rendezvous point. We'll pick you up and head back home from there." Vic called out to his raccoon friend.

"Alright big guy, see you there." Garfield turned around to leave the office. Only to be face-to-face with a shock pistol and a smug bunny. Garfield was shocked to find Inspector Raven in the room with him but quickly shook it off. He decided to play  
cool and smiled at her. "Oh, Raven I thought you were waiting for me back at the table." He took out his ear piece and placed it in his pocket

"And I thought you were going to the restroom, "Michael.""

He leaned on the desk. "How long did you know?"

"You might have everyone else here fooled Logan but not me. I knew it was you the moment I saw that ringed tail. I recognize it anywhere." There was a clear "gotcha" in her voice which amused Garfield greatly. "I did enjoy that dance though." She said,  
walking closer to him.

"Well, I do try my best. Would you like another?"

"Sure, we can dance in your new jail cell." She produced a pair of handcuffs out of her dress and holstered her pistol. "Now, put your hands behind your back." He complied and felt the cuffs being put on his wrists but it didn't matter, escaping handcuffs  
was one of the first things he learned. "Not so cocky now are you, Ringtail?" She led him to the door to leave.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Inspector." Gar said with cockiness still evident in his voice.

"What are you talking abo-mm!" Before Raven could finish her sentence, her lips were attacked by Garfield. Trapped in between the wall and the thief, the inspector had nowhere to go that was if she did wanted to leave. She was about to push him away but  
her turned to rubber and ended up pulling him closer. Their lips danced with each other just as they did earlier.

They broke away a little later to catch their breath. "Hm…champagne…" Garfield said, tasting the alcoholic beverage Raven was drinking. He slowly ran his hand down one of her long ears. The white fur on her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them.

"No one finds out about this, Garfield…" She said, gently running her fingers through his gray fur.

"Agreed."

"You're still going to jail, Ringtail." She smirked up at him.

The grin he threw back at her made her lose her smirk. "I would love that Inspector but I actually have to go."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She went to grab him when he stepped back but something was keeping her back. She looked down to find her wrist handcuffed to the door. She looked back to Gar, the electricity in her eyes could rival that of her shock pistol but  
it was the tears welling up that he noticed. "Was all that for nothing?!"

She reached out to him when he got close to her again but he pinned her hand to the wall. "Raven, sometimes I would lie and trick you. But, something that I will never do to you is play with your heart." He let go of her hand and kissed her again, gently  
cupping her cheek which she did the same to him.

"Awe, how romantic." The thief and the inspector jumped and Gar turned to see the owner of the sudden voice. On the other side of the room, a large female alligator was sitting on her tail. She had gold bracelets on her hands and feet and claws painted  
red. Black unkempt hair with a bandana around it, a pink belly shirt, and a pink ruby sticking out of her bellybutton. "I hate romance!" She blasted Garfield and Raven with pinkenergy from her hands.

Garfield gasped awake with his fist in the air. Looking around, he saw that he was safely in his bed with his friends still asleep. He looked at himself and saw that he was no longer a raccoon. He dropped back down to his bed with groan. He was having  
a great dream until his next target showed up uninvited, he'll have to talk to Dick to see why the Fiendish Five members continue popping up in his dreams and they're always animals when he dreams about a heist.

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this dream sequence. Despite my dislike for using dreams for this chapter I'm happy with the way it came out. I'm sorry it took me two months to update, I've been lazy but hey there was finally some BBRae fluff. Next chapter the Titan Gang meets Mz. Circe! Had no time for proof read so sorry for any mistakes!**

 **12:54 AM**


	9. Operation: Vicious Voodoo

**Explanations at the end of the chapter.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans or Sly Cooper.**

The third member of the Fiendish Five was the infamous voodoo priestess, Mz. Circe. Born into a family of mystics, other children found her…scary. Teaching herself to summon the undead, provided what few friends she did have. A career in crime allowed an adult Mz. Circe to punish the world for fearing her as a child. Chief mystic for the Fiendish Five, her powers allowed them to break both the laws of man and nature at the same time. Yet, despite the whirlwind of success of her youth, she managed to slip into obscurity. Last known sightings claim that she headed out of civilization and deep into the Haitian jungle.

The week that passed was very relaxing, Garfield was able to learn "Tennessee Kid" Logan's rail walk and rail slide quickly. So, he was able to learn more of his other ancestor's unique techniques.

The gang were currently driving down a dirt path, trying to get the van as far in as it can. It was dusk but the shadows of the large swamp trees gave the appearance of night. To Victor's annoyance, numerous bugs continued to be caught on the windshield and the argument Dick and Gar were having was not helping. He grumbled as he drove.

"I'm sorry Gar but there is no scientific evidence of anything paranormal or supernatural." Dick, on the side of science, tried to use reason and logic. Garfield, on the other hand, tried to defend the belief in the supernatural.

"Of course, you're not going to find anything in your fancy textbooks. You won't find something supernatural in the natural, that truly doesn't make sense."

"I believe people can have mystical powers but ghosts? The dead coming back to life? Come on, that's just ridiculous."

"Alright, alright we'll see when we get there." Soon, the gang made it to a dead end for the van. It was time for Garfield to continue on foot from here. He strapped his binocuccom to his head to see in the dark swamp. Dick popped in the window even though Gar was still in the van.

"Alright Gar, you know the drill we'll be here waiting for you and I'll be waiting for that paranormal evidence."

"And I'll make sure to bring a bunch of it." Garfield got out of the van and switched his binocuccom to night vision. He made his way past the van and jumped over the swamp water that stopped the van, he landed with a slide. Suddenly, Gar could hear what sounded like a motor. "Hey Vic, is the van still on?"

" _Nope, why?"_

"No reason…" The thief said, uncertain of his own words. Richard picked up on it immediately.

" _What's going on out there, Gar?"_ Dick projected the screen of Garfield's binocuccom from his computer onto the doors of the van so he and Vic could get a better view of things. 

"I don't know.." The strange sound became louder and finally Gar could tell where it was coming from. He looked up, just in time to see a giant mosquito coming straight for him. He ducked right before its pointy mouth could pierce him, he felt the wind of it wings on his neck.

" _What the hell was that?!"_ Victor yelled, which made Gar flinch. The giant mosquito came back around and Gar could see a trail of pink energy coming off it. Vic and Dick saw it too.

"Mz. Circe must've magically altered its size," this time Gar was prepared. With his cane at the ready, he whacked the giant bug right of the air. The hit was worthy of a pro baseball player, the bug flew right into a tree before falling into the murky water. A pair of jaws shot out the water and dragged the fly under the surface.

" _You better watch your back out there, Gar. There's no telling what this voodoo witch has done to the environment."_ Richard said with much concern in his voice. Suddenly, the EMF device Gar annoyed Dick to bring began to go off. At first it started with single beats but it began to beep faster and faster, to the point it was just one long beep. It was so loud that Gar heard through his binocuccom.

"What is that? It's hurting my ears."

" _It's the electromagnetic field sensor. It's going off the charts!"_ The sound of Garfield's laughter rivaled the ghost detecting device.

"Ha! I told you there was such thing as ghosts." Gar's grin disappeared as fast it came, once he realized that he was out in a swamp by himself with spirits roaming around. "Hey, if you guys want join me on the field…"

" _Oh, hell no,"_ exclaimed Victor. _"I ain't going out there with all those ghosts. Why don't you go Dick?"_

" _Oh, no I'd rather not. All that swamp mold and bacteria, I have faith in you Gar that you can do on your own."_

"Screw you guys." Garfield jumped onto a root and ran atop with perfect balance. It lead him to a tiny island with a tiki statue on it. Climbing to the top of the tiki, he jumped onto a vine and slid down to couple branches. He jumped to one and as he jumped to the next, a spider, the size of his head, came down from above. He quickly whacked it away and caught himself on the branch, jumping and sliding on another vine.

He finally made it to ground level where a strange looking tree was standing. The moment his feet touched the ground, he watched a pair of bright orange eyes pop open on the tree. The "trunks" uprooted themselves and Garfield found himself face with some sort of swamp monster. The monster groaned at Gar and tried to hit him with one its moss covered legs. But, it was too slow and Gar whacked away its leg. Green slime and ooze with vine like tentacles squirming out of its leg. Gar could see Dick gag on the little window of his binocuccom. With the monster now off balance, Garfield moved in and attacked its mid-section separating the beast into two parts. Despite the separation, both halves continued to advance on him. He went for the pair of legs and split them apart. He looked to the other half, where the head of the monster tried to drag itself with its only leg. Slime popped out of its eye as Garfield finally killed the beast with a stab of his cane. _"Ugh, that's repulsive."_ Dick announced.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were safe and clean in the van." Gar said sarcastically as he climbed up a tree and slid down another vine. It took him down to a tall wall made from tree trucks and there were wooden boards bolted to the trucks to hold them together. The top of the wall was spiked so he couldn't climb over it. At the center of the wall was gap where a man was standing so he can see and space at the end for the man to get in and out. The said man looked to have never seen civilization, the article of clothing he had on looked to be some kind of pair of torn pants. He had yellow markings going down his stomach and arms. He had a necklace made of bones and a staff with a skull at the end of it. The most prominent feature of the strange man was the ball of green energy floating in his hand that he used to light the darkness.

He hid behind a short statue of an alligator's head. There was no way Garfield could get passed the guard without being seen and couldn't ask for help because he would be heard. In the other words, the world's greatest thief was stumped. But, what Garfield had that other thieves didn't was friends. _"Gar,"_ Dick called. _"Use Rob McLogan's explosive hat technique."_ Oh, how grateful Gar was to have friend like Dick despite him leaving Garfield in a dark swamp with ghosts. He gave a thumbs up in the binocuccom's view as a way of thanks.

He took off his hat and tossed it at the guard's feet. But, before the guard could react, Garfield tapped the ground with the end of his cane. The hat exploded a puff of gas that caused the guard to cough before rendering him unconscious on the ground, the green ball of energy disappearing. The thief walked the edge of the wooden boards and climbed over the wall through the little open space. He grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head as he over looked what seem to be a tiny village. Finally, Richard began to speak to him. _"That's Mz. Circe's lair. To get in, you'll need that key on top of the tiki pedestal in the guard compound."_ Garfield zoomed in the tiki pedestal that encased the bone key in a pink magical energy cage.

"Alright, so how do I get it out?" Garfield whispered.

" _See those purple candles surrounding it?"_ Gar moved his field of view from the key onto one of the candles. _"You'll have to destroy_ _all five of those things."_

"I'll just blow them out, no problem." A guard walked out his of hut and Garfield carefully followed him with his binocuccom.

Dick shook his head. _"Don't get cocky Gar or you'll end up with your head shrunk to the size of a pea. You've got to get past those voodoo guards – and I'm warning you – they're mean and they were like a team."_

"So do we, buddy! Talk to you when I get inside." Garfield crouched low to the ground and made his way down the steps. He dived into some dense vegetation the swamp provided. He saw the glow of green coming from the corner, he ducked deeper in the plants and when the guard came around. He popped out, catching him by surprise and whacked him across the head. He fell right into the bushes. Across from him, Garfield saw one of the five candles he needed take out. He dove into a roll and rolled to the candle, blowing it out and tossing it to the water. Which was a big mistake.

"Kisa sa te ye?!"

"Son an te soti nan lòt bò a!"

The guards had heard the splash of water and were coming to check it out. He turned to run but the green glow were coming at all sides. He looked behind him and with nowhere to go, he dove into the dirty murky swamp water. Luckily, the water was shallow and the wall prevented any gators to come into the compound. Through his binocuccom, Gar was able to see under the water and Suzanne Logan's water safety notes allowed him to hold breath much longer. He saw the glow shining through the surface.

"Li te dwe kèk pwason, pa gen anyen isit la."

"Tcheke dlo a."

"Li nan twò sal yo wè anyen."

"Sèvi ak anplwaye ou a, moun sòt." Garfield could hear multiple muffled voices from above the surface. Suddenly, a stick broke through the surface and poked him right in the chest. It poked him again and the voices began to yell. "Genyen yon bagay la!" Gar concluded that his cover has been temporarily blown and decided to act. It was time for the thief to step aside and let the fighter come out.

Garfield burst from out of the water and whacked the closest guard, knocking him so hard that his teeth out. He tried to jump back onto land but his feet sunk into the mud, causing him to inadvertently duck the guard's magical attacks. He swiped their legs, tangling the guards in a heap of arms and legs. Gar finally freed himself and dove into another roll. With the guards temporarily incapacitated, rolled his way through the compound and into one of the huts. He blew out the candle and crouched low to the ground, waiting.

"Fann leve, li jwenn l '!" Gar was able to keep track of the movements of the guards due to the shadows being casted. One of them creeped up to the hut that Garfield was in, he tightened his hands on his cane. The guard opened the flap to the hut with his staff. Gar didn't waste any time, he hooked his cane around the guard's neck and pulled him face first right into his fist. It was one down and six to go. Another guard was making his way toward the hut but instead of checking inside, he walked past it. Quickly, before he could get too far, Gar bonked the guard's head and dragged his unconscious body into the hut. Two down five to go.

Garfield suddenly grew frustrated, picking off these guards one at a time was _really_ wasting his time. There was a murderous witch doctor here in the swamp that he had a personal vendetta with. He didn't have the time for these guards. He rolled out of the hut and found a guard checking inside another hut. Gar wasted no time in kicking the guard inside and whacking his head. He ran back out and took out another passing guard, he didn't even bother hiding the body.

With only one guard left, Gar, disregarding his own safety, went on the hunt for him. Vic and Dick's eye were glued to the screen. He found the last guard at the center of the compound, he dashed toed the guard and whistled to him to get his attention. The voodoo guard began throwing energy balls at Gar, he ducked and dodged them. He jumped and spun his body in the air, balls of energy flew under him. He brought down his cane but the guard blocked it with his staff. Garfield jumped again, his cane hooked onto the staff allowed him bring his foot down onto the guard, taking him out.

The thief stood in the center of the now empty compound with a slight pant. Suddenly, cheers rang through his ears as his friends applauded him. _"That was crazy, Gar! And it was exactly what I told you not to do!"_

Garfield went about blowing out the rest of the candles. The key fell from its magical cage and fell into the thief's hands. "They were wasting my time, I had to hurry." Garfield walked up to the very creepy looking entrance, finally he unlocked it and slipped into the lair. The first thing he noticed was a structure that looked to be a giant alligator skull above the village-looking lair. He zoomed in on it and Dick began to speak.

" _My paranormal scanner is maxing out on that structure."_

"Yeah, I could hear the beeping. A reading like that could only be coming off of Mz. Circe herself." Garfield moved his binocuccom over the rest of the lair to get a good look. He noticed a path that led into a more lit area but was blocked off.

" _I think you're right, Gar. If you want to get a crack at Mz. Circe you're going to have to find a way inside that Skull Temple. I'll mark the areas worthy of investigating."_ Garfield jumped and slid on a vine down to center of the lair, luckily there wasn't anyone around. But, the atmosphere suddenly became very cold. Garfield wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his hands against his arms to try and warm himself up but to no avail. He looked over and saw two gravestones, both had candles around them and green mist at their bases.

He heard moaning and groaning and watched with horror as ghostly translucent hands reached from under the ground. Lost souls being forced to do Mz. Circe's will surrounded Garfield. He held his cane close to him. "Dick! Dick! What do I do?! I can't hit them!"

" _Actually Gar, you can. What would be the point of Mz. Circe having ghosts as guards if they can't touch?"_ Garfield swung his cane frantically and the ghosts exploded into what he would guess was ectoplasm. But as soon the spirits splattered on the ground, they began to pull themselves back together.

"Dick!"

" _Those gravestones are spiking my paranormal scanner! Try destroying them, maybe the ghosts will break free from Circe's control."_ Garfield ran straight for the gravestones and smashed them to pieces. An unseen force dragged them into the ground and back to wherever Mz. Circe took them from. Garfield rested his hands on his knees as he slowly took deep breaths. As Gar got his bearings, he looked around and saw a very tall gate with snake designs on it. It wasn't marked but his curiosity got the better of him. There were walls stretching out on either side.

" _What's with this industrial-strength voodoo gate? Mz. Circe must really be trying to keep something out."_ Richard said.

" _Garfield… I know what you're thinking..."_

"You know me so well, Dick!" Garfield grinned. He walked up to the lock and tried the guard compound key but that didn't work. Gar inspected the surrounding area, he climbed up a tree and swung from a branch onto another tree. He made it over the wall and slid down a vine onto a tiny island with tree on it.

" _Gar, this isn't part of the plan!"_ Richard desperately tried to tell his friend.

He ran up another branch and jumped to another tree. "There might be something useful here though." He swung from branch to branch and carefully landed on a branch low to the water. He jumped onto a floating branch, dipping slightly into the water. The reeds surrounding Garfield began to move back and forth, seemingly on their own. But, the murkiness the water did not allow for Gar to see what was hidden under the surface. He quickly made it up another tree to escape from the unseen danger.

" _Whoa! Did you see those reeds move? There's something huge under there. You need to get out of there, Gar!"_ Before Garfield could respond, that "something huge" splashed out of the water with a roar and its aim was on the thief. He leaped out of the way just in time for the branch to be crushed in between the monster's jaws. He landed on connecting branches sticking out of the water. _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"_ Dick screamed in Gar's ear.

For just a couple seconds, Garfield got a look of the beast. It looked like a sea serpent but it was probably just a harmless snake Mz. Circe had magically altered much like everything else in the swamp. The monster roared again and swam its way to him. As if in a video game, Garfield ran atop the narrow branches with the beast chopping away behind him. He could feel himself get lower to the water every second.

Luckily, he came upon a low hanging branch and swung up to it. As the monster made its way up to the thief, its jaws beginning to open. Gar noticed a key tied to its nose. _"Probably the key to that giant gate,"_ he thought to himself. Taking a risk, Garfield dropped down toward the monsters face. Back in the van, Vic and Dick were sweating bullets. He landed in between its nose and mouth, the beast's eyes were locked onto the thief. With a quick motion, he snatched the key and went to backflip off. But at the same time, the beast tried again grab Gar with its massive teeth but only succeeded in giving the thief a boost up into the trees.

The unsuspecting boost resulted in Garfield landing in a heap of branches and leaves. The master thief now closely resembled a pair of pants strung up on a hanger. Safe from the monster, Gar watched it as it sank back down in the murky swamp water leaving behind no evidence of its existence. Garfield pocketed the key as soon his feet touched the ground. He stood in front of the gate again contemplating if he should open it.

He turned his head and saw the barrier blocking the rest of his path. Now with a perfectly good reason, Garfield opened the gate and saw the movement in the water. The beast propped itself out of the water and stared at it's liberator. Garfield's plan was to get the monster to destroy the barrier. He started swinging his cane in the air and backing to get the beast to chase him. The monster roared and dove back into the water. Garfield made it to the barrier and anxiously awaited for the giant serpent.

There was a splash to his left and before he could think his body reacted by diving out of the way of the beast. There was a sound of wood and stone breaking apart and Garfield was now able to advance in his mission. Quickly, he ran passed the serpent and into open flight of stairs carved from stone, away from the monster. Finally safe, he made his way up with with torched made from various kinds of skulls. Now with light, Gar was finally able to take off his binocuccom and pocketed the device.

" _I don't know how you're still alive, Gar."_ Richard said into the ear piece.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." The thief said as he made his way up the stairs. He saw more light being emitted at the other end of the flight he also heard what sounded like music coming from the same source. "I think I'm there guys.." He said nervously, as he made his way into the crocodile's mouth.

And there she was, Mz. Circe, at the other end of the jaws conducting what seemed to be a small orchestra of reanimated bodies that were dumped in the swamp. One of the zombies went off key and with her magic, sliced off it's head only for it to be reattached by the same magical force that kept the dead musician "alive". But before she could start again, she sensed the presence of Garfield. She breathed in deeply. "Mmm, I could feel that Logan vibe coming." She said as she turned to him, her voice echoing. "Most distastefully bad juju."

"Yeah, well you give me the creeps too, lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighborly pastime."

She laughed, "oh, Garfield. I see your mouth but all I hear is blah, blah, blah. Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap! See you in the next world, Garfield Logan!" She threw her hands in the air and a surge of power exploded from her. The roof of the cave began to move up and down and causing the stalagmites and stalactites that formed the "teeth" to hit against each other. There were pieces of flat stones he used to give himself time in between jumps. Using the Ninja Spire jump, he landed on the tip of the "tooth" and quickly leaped out of the way of the upper jaw. Using the same strategy another three times before making it to alligator scale-cladded witch. All while the undead orchestra played their instruments in tandem with the fight. The beat became more intense when Garfield got close to his target. He leaped for her but before his cane could touch her. Circe had teleported deeper into her lair, now body of water separated the thief and the witch. The band never ceased their music.

"Come back here, witch! You can't run away forever!"

Mz. Circe's laugh echoed, "quite true, quite true. Why don't I have my servant, Chumley, escort you over here."

Garfield folded his arms, "what's the catch?"

"Oh, not much." She twirled a mystical dagger in her hand. "Just a little game I like to play with all my annoying guests! I want to see how well you pay attention."

"What do you mean?" Gar said suspiciously.

"Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you. If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine!" She said with disdain and annoyance. "If not, you'll get zapped!" She laughed at the thought of him getting electrocuted by her.

Gar placed his handed on his hips. "A little voodoo Simon Says, eh? Sounds easy enough." During their conversation, a turtle large enough for Garfield came floating in front of him. He Ninja Spire Jumped onto the turtle, landing on one leg. Magical electricity surged around Circe's arms as she fired a three bolts at his left side, arching his back and pulling his leg in, he dodged her attack. She sent more, this time she aimed for his head. He ducked, his body going so low that his head was level with his waist. This time her attack was directed to his right, he dodged it by tucking in his arm and leaning back. The music would peak every time Mz. Circe sent an attack and every time Garfield would dodge it. It was a deadly dance.

She fired left, right, left. He dodged arch, tuck, arch. She fired right, left, right. He dodged tuck, arch, tuck. She fired left, up, right. He dodged arch, duck, tuck. She fired right, up, left. He dodged tuck, duck, arch. She fired once to his left, he arched his back. She aimed for his head, he ducked. To his right, he tucked in. Now with the turtle getting closer to Circe, she fired straight to her servant, Chumley. But right before it hit, Gar leaped for her and hooked her ankle taking her off her feet.

A rogue spell shot out of her hand, striking the ceiling and the stalactites breaking off to fall to the thief and witch. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Garfield backflipped out of the way but it did not stop the danger of the stone spikes. When he looked up, Gar saw the stalactites floating around Circe. She levitated herself up with an evil grin and pointed the stalactites at him. She tried to shoot one by one at Garfield but he kept managing to dodge them. So, she arranged the rest into a wall of spikes and shot them toward him. "Dodge this, thief!" She yelled in crazed anger.

Garfield ran head on and dived forward spinning his cane as Drake Logan instructed in the Thievius Loganius. He broke through the stones and rushed for Circe. She growled in frustration and fired a bolt of magic lighting at Gar. He blocked her attack with his cane and it became "charged" with her magic. Her eyes widened at the site of this and in her shock, she never saw the cane strike the side of her head and she flew across the room and fell to the ground, her body coursed with the electric magic. "You certainly got some moves, kid, but it wont help none if your fixed to go after Isaiah Crockett, the Hot Spot. He's tough with a capital T. If you around poking his stronghold in China, you're likely to get poked back."

"Yeah, well if he's anything like the rest of you. I think I'll manage him." He lifted his cane that continued to surge with the electric magic and whack her into unconscious.

He removed a pendant from Circe that caused the undead orchestra that had continued to play during their fight had finally stopped. Their broken and rotten bodies crumbled to the floor and despite them being dead, Garfield couldn't help but feel a sense of thanks that came from them. The glowing subsided from the stone on the chain but the power was still there. He looked inside a satchel that was on her person and its contents proved valuable as it was the next set of pages of his family's book. He packed up and left his calling card.

Bits of static shot in Garfield's earpiece before he was able to hear Dick's voice clearly. _"Gar! Garfield, can you hear me?!"_ He said worriedly.

"Yeah, I can now."

" _There was something interfering with our communication signal but whatever it was, its gone now."_

Garfield made his way out of the lair and down the stairs. "But, I have feeling that's not all you have to say." When Gar stepped out into the open, there was a clear sound of helicopter blades spinning. He was suddenly blinded by light from the sky and was greeted by the too familiar voice of Inspector Roth.

"FREEZE LOGAN!" She yelled through a megaphone, "there's no where you can run!"

"You underestimate me way too much, Raven." He said as he broke into a run and made a break for it out of Circe's lair.

"Stay on him, Bee!"

"On it!" Karen gave chase to Garfield as Raven tried to keep the light on him. Garfield leaped into the swamp vegetation, his green clothing camouflaging him well. "Don't lose him, Rae!"

"He's already gone, we're just going to waste our time if we go after him. Let's just go and bag Circe."

Garfield watched as the chopper flew back to the lair and sighed in relief. Reattaching his binocuccom, he used its tracking device to make his way back to the van.

Back in the cave, Raven had just placed the cuffs on Circe. She picked up the calling card left behind, she crushed it in her hand. Karen hung up her phone call with the local police captain and turned to address Raven. "The local cops are on their way now. All we gotta do is wait for them."

"Bee, during this whole thing have you actually felt like you've been doing your job?"

"What are you talking about, Rae?"

"I'm talking about how we've been relying on a damn thief! To do our jobs for us!"

"Raven, this was your idea. This is how you said it was going to happen."

"I know that, Karen."

"Then why are you just now having a problem with it?"

"Because he's doing what we're supposed to be doing!"

"You're jealous that a thief is a better cop than you?"

"I'm not-"

"You totally are!" Raven crossed her arms and turned away from Karen not wishing to hear her. "Raven, remember what the file said? How these people killed Garfield's parents. To us they're just common criminals but to him its personal." Raven softened her posture, she knew of this but let her pride get the best of her.

"His next target is in China."

"Alright, we should start heading out-"

"We're not going to China" She interrupted. "I'm going to send the guys there. You, me, and Jenn are going to be one full step ahead of the Titan Gang. We're going to head straight for his final target, in Russia."

Going through the dense vegetation of the swamp, Gar cut through the leaves and vine as he made his way back to the van. The physical labor of having to cut his way through mixed with the humidity was giving him a sweat. His body already ached from halfway through this mission, his feet were hurting and having to walk back to the team van was not making it better.

Finally, he moved a pair of leaves out of the way to find the van parked in the same spot. He walked to the van with his cane dragging on the ground behind him. The passenger door opened up for him and he plopped himself in the seat. Victor spoke up, "How'd it go?"

"Tiring." Gar answered simply, he tossed his backpack to the back for Dick to look at. "Here Rich, some new pages to look at. I'm too tired to do it myself."

"Thanks Garfield, I'll go over these while you get some rest." Dick said as he pulled out the pages. Garfield didn't reply as he was fast asleep already. Richard studied the pages, the first one he came across was Kelle McCooper's Electric roll. Notes on how she harnessed the electromagnetic field created by the fast getaway roll. The second one was a more modern entry, Bruce O'Logan's computer hacking technique, something that was more in Dick's field. The most interesting page was of Garfield's ancestor all the way back in Egypt, Gartunkhamen Logan. He developed the ancient ability to turn invisible. Garfield had once said that he Gartunkhamen used it to steal from greedy noble men and corrupt pharaohs.

Once the gang got back to the hideout, Garfield was eager to this week's newspaper. It was a photo of Raven holding Gar's calling card. In the background was Mz. Circe being carried out and the other cop holding Circe's arm up. Next to Circe was a line of her voodoo guards handcuffed and chained together. The headline this time was: **"PALE HOTTIE BUSTS BIG BAD VOODOO MAMA!"** Below this was a picture of Gar's calling card, the caption for that was: Hottie apparently needs practice at catching mysterious thiefs." The production of zombies, made illegal in the world peace accordance of .71 earned Mz. Circe a life sentence behind bars.

That night, Garfield slept and again had the same nightmare.

No, the book! The history of his whole family was in that book! It was his instruction manual! It was family heirloom! He couldn't let them take it! "NO!" Garfieldbroke the number one rule when unwelcomed guests were in his home and burst out of the closet. All the eyes of the Fiendish Five members were staring at him.

"I will handle this." The large black man stepped towards young Garfield. Flames grew out the mans arms from out of nowhere. He could feel the heat on his face. The man formed a fireball in his hand and threw it Gar. His eyes flew open and Garfield put his pillow over his face and groaned in it.

 **Kunlun Mountains, Western China**

The Hot Spot was I his fortress, looking over the village he held with an iron grip. To the outsiders of the mountains, one would think of it as normal village with a noble man. None, would think that this simple looking village was actually a weapons factory and that the villagers were slaves to the "noble man".

"Three of our members have been eliminated," Isaiah spoke out loud. "We cannot underestimate him any longer." From out of the shadows, a cold and robotic voice spoke.

"He is just a boy. A mere child against us, let him come and we will destroy him just as we did to his family name."

"Clockwork-"

"Silence Crockett! We will not fail as Gizmo, Adonis, and now Mz. Circe. We not make the same mistakes as they did. Garfield Logan and his little band of thieves will be the last of the Logan Clan."

 **Wow, it's been almost a year since I** **updated. I am sorry for this and now its time for excuses. The biggest reason why** **is** **because my Microsoft subscription had expired around January and I had no idea what to do. I tried writing on a tablet and that didn't work but finally I found this thing called LibreOffice Writer and I was so happy that I was finally able to continue the story. Also, when I last updated I got my first job at a fast food joint that starts with the letter "M" that I'm thankful for but also hate it.** **It's very stressful and tiring and takes up a lot of time. And with hurricane Irma passing over me, it's been very busy at work. I'm happy to say that I'm looking for a new job and I'm even more happy that I can finally give you the chapter you've all been waiting for. This story is almost over and I will let you decide if you want me to continue with the other games.** **One more thing, I'm really dragging this on, for those that may or may not know why I made Hotspot a villain is because in the third game the Panda King, the fourth villain in the first game, joins the Cooper Gang.** **For those reading this story and never played the games before. Please leave a review, it's cliché but it really motivates to continue the story! If any of you have been affected by hurricane Irma, I pray that you and your family are safe and okay.**

 **7:06 PM**

 **6,095 words**


	10. Origins

**I do not own Teen Titans or Sly Cooper.**

 **(1993, Happy Camper Orphanage)**

Its been a little over a year since Garfield was dropped off at the orphanage. During that time, he had met his soon to be life long buddies, Vic and Dick. He also had his very first heist his second night there. When word got out amongst the children, they were careful to not mess with Garfield and his gang. Even the Anders sister were getting more evolved with them.

Over their time together, the three boys along with the two girls gotten more comfortable with each other. Eating together, playing together, even waiting outside the bathroom for whoever to come out. The only exception was sleeping in the same room together as it was prohibited for boys and girls to sleep together.

So, it was during this time that Garfield had decided that it was time to tell his friends why he was at the orphanage. He also asked the girls to stay behind after the sun went down.

"This better be good, Blondie." Komi said as she stiffed a yawn, "I'm tired."

"It is beginning to be pass our bedtime but please share." Kori said as she rubbed her eye.

"Its about my parents," Gar confessed. Upon hearing this, the two sisters became more awake and shared a glance with each other. The group sat around the nightlight, patiently waiting for Garfield to tell his tale. "One night last year, I was with my dad and he was giving me something. Something he said that would make me successful." He paused, looking down to the cane in his hands. "Then, these people came to my house. They attacked us, my dad told me to hide in the closet. He tried to fight them off but they were too much for him. They took what my dad gave me and they got away with it. I got taken to different homes but because I wouldn't give them my cane I couldn't stay there so I ended up here."

The friends were silent after Garfield had finished his story until Richard broke the ice.

"I suppose if we're sharing then I'm next," he took a deep breath before he started. "Two years ago, I was with my parents at our house. We we're playing these brain teaser games, my parents were really smart especially when came to electronics. Televisions, computers, toys, you name it but it especially smart when it came to computers, hardware and software. So, that night when we were playing these people came to my house. All of them were wearing dark suits with sunglasses and ear pieces. My dad questioned why they were there, when they spoke it was almost like they was no emotion in their voices. All of a sudden, they were taking my mom and dad. They held me back, I saw them being dragged into these black vans. They took me here and told them my parents died. I tried to tell the orphanage the truth but they wouldn't believe me, I've been here ever since."

More silence fell upon the group until Victor spoke up.

"My mom died from childbirth so my dad had to raise on his own. My father was a boxer and win or lose, he made enough money to raise me. I was backstage watching the fight like I always did but this time it was different. The fight went on for what felt like forever, they were bruised and bloodied. During the last moments of the match, my dad and the other guy got locked. When the ref separated them the guy threw a huge right hook that ended the fight. My dad fell to the floor but after the ref counted ten, he never got back up."

A few tears were shed and a couple of sniffles. "Thank you for sharing your pasts with us, friends." Kori said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, thanks, now can we please go to bed?" Komi said, clearly uncomfortable.

"No Komi, we must share our story with them it is only fair."

"Then you can do it without me!"Komi yelled and ran off to her room, Kori looked at her friends with sadness.

"Please forgive my sister, she did not take the loss of our parents as well as I did." Dick placed a comforting hand on hers.

"It's okay, Star," he said.

"Thank you, Richard. We used to live in Pays de la Loire, it is the fifth most wealthiest region in all of France. One night as my mother was tucking us in we heard a loud commotion outside our room. She looked to see what was but she quickly shut the door and told my sister and I to climb out the window and seek help. We did not wish to go, we desired to know what the danger was. But, my mother did not listen and she shoved us out the window, we heard gunshots as we ran. It seemed if we were in the streets all night, I remember how relieved we were when we finally found police. When they took back to my home, almost all of our possessions were gone and my parents were also gone."

It was at this point that tears were being shed by Kori and her sister despite her absence. Dick didn't hesitate to hug the crying girl as he also cried. Gar and Vic had there arms around each others shoulders as they too cried. Cried about the loss of their parents, cried how they would see them again, cried that they were put into this place, cried about what would happen when they leave whether they get adopted or not, but they also cried joy that they had each other until the day of departure comes.

Once they were finished, Kori concluded her tale, "I am happy to say that those that were responsible were captured." She then looked to Garfield, "Is that why you seek to be a thief? To catch the evil people that escaped?"

He nodded, "My entire family, all my ancestors were master thieves, and so was my dad. They stole my destiny from me and I'm going to steal it back!"

"If it is to give justice to your family then count me the in!" The child redhead thrust her hand to the center of the circle seated friends. Each of the three boys placed their hands upon hers and threw them up in the air and triumphantly yelled: "JUSTICE!"

 **(Roth household)**

Raven was seated at her kitchen table working hard on her school work. Her mother helped her as much as she can from over the stove. But, it was her father that was more educated in Raven's work.

 **Please list, in order, the Miranda rights warning.**

 **1.** _You have the right to remain silent._

 **2.** _Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law._

 **3.** _You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned._

 **4.** _If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish._

 **5.**

Raven bit the bottom of her lip and tapped the eraser end of her pencil on the paper as she struggled to remember the answer, her father spoke up.

" _You can decide any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements._ Come on dear daughter, you need to know all the rights if you want to be a big bad cop like your daddy."

"But, its getting harder and harder." Raven complained, leaning her head on her hand.

"Raven sweetie, there's going to be a lot of things in life that are going to be hard." Arella, Raven's mother, said.

"Your mother is right, Raven. It wasn't easy for me to become a cop." As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door. When he opened to see who was, he saw that most of the department was on his lawn and standing before him was police chief Bruce "The Bat" Wayne.

"What a surprise visit chief, what can I do for you?" He said with indifference.

"Cut the crap, Roth! We know everything that you've been doing."

"Who's at the door, mon amour!?" Arella called from the kitchen.

"You really want to do this in front of your family?" The chief challenged. Behind the door, officer Trevor slowly opened a drawer and pulled a pistol, loaded and ready. Quickly, he pulled the door wide open aimed the weapon at Chief Wayne, intent on taking his life. But, Bruce was a second too quick for Trevor and the gun was thwarted and the bullet hit a framed family photo.

Upon hearing a gun go off the two females of the house screamed and Raven ran to see what the commotion was. Even though her mother managed to stop her, she still witnessed the officers tackle her father and the gun sliding to her feet. Trevor struggled to be free but there was too many officers holding him down. As Chief Wayne began to cuff him, he stated what it was that the "officer" was being be arrested for.

"Trevor Roth, you're under arrest for bribery, flouting, corruption of authority, theft, shakedowns, fixing, perjury, direct criminal activities, internal payoffs, framing, and now attempted murder of a police officer and resisting arrest. Read him his rights and get him out of here." The officers dragged him to their squad cars, the chief bent down to pick up his hat that had fallen off during the confrontation along with the family photo that had also fallen.

He handed it to Raven, the bullet hole now accompanying where her father's face once was. "I'm sorry," he said before picking up the used pistol for evidence and exited the house, closing the door. As tears welled up in her eyes, Raven dropped the photo and ran to her room.

"Raven!" Arella called out, surprised by the actions of her usually calm daughter. She went after her and found her laying her bed and crying into her pillow. She sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her into a motherly embrace. At first, Raven just wanted to be left alone but her mother wouldn't have it so she allowed herself to be comforted. She couldn't handle the fact that her father, a man she saw as her hero and wanted to be exactly like him was actually the face of police corruption.

"I don't want to be police officer anymore!" She yelled into Arella's chest, upon hearing this from her daughter she spoke to her words that would carry to become the inspector she was to become.

"Raven, look at me." When she did not comply she said it again with authority. "Look at me." When she finally obeyed she looked up into her mother's eyes that matched her own.

"You _are_ going to become a police officer and you _are_ going to become a better police officer than your father ever was." Raven reburied her face into her mother's chest and cried until there was no more tears to shed.

 **(Present day, Titan hideout)**

Garfield had been remembering the night he had told his friends what had happened to him. But now, closed his eyes intent on getting as much rest as possible before he and the gang head out to China for their next target.

 **I hope you all liked the origins I made up, I think they came out pretty good. The games never once mention why Bentley and Murray were at the orphanage. I also wanted to give some love to Raven and Starfire and her sister.**

 **1,961 words**

 **12:28 pm**


End file.
